COMPLETE:Daddy's Little and Unruly Girl
by littleitalianachica13
Summary: COMPLETE: Shane daughter Hope has become the female version of her father at the age of 15, and Shane can't handle it. So what's he to do?Send her off to Camp Rock!Things are going as planned, but when she falls in love what's an over protective daddy do?
1. Prologue

**Daddy's Little (and Unruly) Girl**

**--**

**Prologue **

**--**

"We're so sorry Mr. Grey, we did everything we could."

--

That one sentence changed everything for Shane Grey as he stood in the waiting room of the hospital after his fiancee of three years, Mitchie Torres, had given birth the their first (and last) child. Shane wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Ever since Mitchie became pregnant, she was having difficulties with it, they knew that the delivery was going to be hard, but he didn't have any clue that it would result in the death of her. Shane stood there, unable to move. Even though it was a hard pregnancy, the way he felt when he realized that he was going to be a father was incredible. And when he found out that it was a girl, he was even more excited. Since Mitchie was sick most of the pregnancy, Shane was the one to buy all of the things for their daughter.

"Shane," said Connie as she made her way to Shane with tears on her face. She was the last person to see Mitchie alive, and Shane really envied her for that. But he still let her put her arms around him and held him in an sad hug. Shane could feel the lump in his throat getting bigger and hi breaths becoming shorter when he realized that Mitchie was really gone. He wouldn't be able to hold her, never be able to kiss her, never be able to talk to her, never be able to hear her sing...And her smile...he would never be able to see her give him her big smile every morning when he woke up and she was next to him. He finally felt tears fall from his eyes and onto Connie's shoulder.

"Do you wanna see your daughter?" asked Connie as she moved away from Shane. Connie had known for awhile that Mitchie was very ill towards the end of her pregnancy, much more than Shane did. Shane felt a small smile curl on his lips, even though he was completely devastated. He nodded and Connie walked away and back into the delivery room where just moments ago, Mitchie died.

Connie reappeared with a small pink bundle in her arms and a smile on her face. Shane felt his smile grow bigger as he had the baby placed in his arms. He looked down at her and gently ran his finger down her chubby little cheek.

He knew that he would have to take responsibility for this child, even though every single fiber in his body was screaming for him to just hand over the baby to Connie and leave town. He probably would've done it anyway too, but when Connie put his daughter in his arms, he knew that he would have to stick around, since he knew what it was like to live without a father, but without a mother **and **father? He didn't even want to think about what could happen to his daughter. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, like she knew who he was and what he was thinking.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Connie. Shane looked up at his would-be-mother-in-law, then back down to his daughter and thought. He and Mitchie never really discussed what to name their daughter. After some thought, he came up with a name that fit his daughter perfectly.

"Hope Michaella Grey."

"You gave her Mitchie's name," smiled Connie as more tears welled in her eyes.

"Yeah...Hey Hope, I'm your daddy," smiled Shane as he bagan to talk to his daughter as she looked up at him again,

"And you're Daddy's little girl," smiled Shane.

--

Little did Shane know, fifteen year later, he'd be dealing with a spoiled, ignorant, obnoxious teenager that would be a force to be recokened with. He'd be dealing with the female (and much more hormanal) version of him.

Well, there's nothing like a taste of your own medicine...

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first "Camp Rock" fic, so I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	2. You're Going To Camp Rock

**Daddy's Little and Unruly Girl**

**--**

**You're Going To Camp Rock **

**--**

**_15 years later_**

**_--_**

_A young boy no older than 17 fumbled with a camera as he swayed back and forth do to him being drunk. _

_"Hope, what do you want for your 15th birthday?!" asked the boy as he turned the camera to a obviouslyHope Grey, the Hollywood socialite with the record to prove it. _

_"I w-want," said Hope as she awkwardly stood up and caught herself as she swayed to the side a she clutched onto the beer can in her hand. She walked over to the camera and grabbed it so that it was right in her face, "I want **somebody** to give me a good-" _

_"Woah, PG 13 girl!" laughed the boy. Hope snorted and grabbed the boy, planting her lips on his and beginningto make out with him. Of course it was random, but the boy wasn't complaining. Hope was the 'hottest' girl a Westford Academy, and she knew it. The camera continued to roll as Hope and the boy contoured to make out. _

--

Hope sat in her living room with her legs crossed and her face making a sour puss as her father, her Uncle Nate and Aunt Caitlyn and Uncle Jason (who weren't related to her and her father by blood, but they lived with her and her father since she was born).

"What were you thinking young lady?" asked Shane sternly. Hope rolled her eyes at her father, making his blood get hotter.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! And look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

"What?" asked Hope, looking up at her father with t he look Jason had coined as the 'Grey Stare'.

"Don't say 'what', you know exactly what this is about Hope."

"I don't actually, humor me with the reason."

"That's enough Hope," said Caitlyn, speaking up. She had been the one, and only, mother figure in Hope's life, since Jason never dated a girl for a long period of time and Shane never wanted to date again.

"Don't tell me what to do Caitlyn. You're not my mother." spat back Hope, sending daggers to the shocked Caitlyn.

"No, but I'm the closest your ever going to get to one, so show me some respect."

"Respect? You want respect?" asked Hope incredulously.

"Yes, I do. We **all **do." said Caitlyn, speaking for the two men behind her and the one man in front of her.

"Well, tough shit, you-"

"HOPE MICHAELA GREY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Shane, his temper now bubbling over. Hope herself jumped back a but by her father's reaction, but not by much.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Hope, pushing the last button on her father. Shane's eyes grew with wonderment at his daughter. Jason, seeing that if he didn't step in that Shane would **_really _**freak out, moved forward and decided to take the lead.

"Hope, knock it off. Now." said Jason sternly.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you contestant number 3!" said Hope.

"You know what, cut the shit, Hope." spoke up Nate, catching everyone off gaurd.

"What did you say to me?" asked Hope.

"I said, 'cut the shit, Hope', and if you need me to verify that again, you need to knock off the stuck up brat act."

"Who said it's an act?" asked Hope, cocking an eyebrow.

"Go to your room. NOW." said Shane, pointing to the stairwell behind him. Hope rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

"Don't think you're gonna stop me from getting out!" yelled Hope as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"How long do you think it's gonna take until she realizes the window has a new set of prison bars?" asked Nate.

"Three...two...one," said Jason, pointing the the top of the stairs after he said one,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" screamed Hope from her room.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

After a few moment, Shane walked to the couch and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure, anything," said Caitlynas she sat down on the chair across from Shane with Nate on the ground next to her and Jason on the couch with Shane.

"How the heck did you put up with me when I was this age?"

The others softly laughed, then Nate answered,

"You know, I still have no clue,"

"I do!" said Jason excitedly.

"How?" asked Shane, "C'mon, I'm at my wits end with this child!" he said when Jason didn't answer right away.

"Geez, calm down,"

"Did you see her a few minutes ago?"

"Yes?"

"Than you know this isn't the time to calm down!"

"Okay! Well, when you got out of hand, we sent you off to Camp Rock."

"So you're saying I should send Hope off to Camp Rock? Is that place still around?" asked Shane, looking over at Nate and Caitlyn as he talked.

"Yeah, it's still there...New management, but still there." responded Nate.

"What do you mean?" asked Shane.

"Well, Brown left two years ago."

"He did?" asked Shane and Caitlyn at the same time. Jason had just noticed the tassel on his hoodie, and was now playing with it (now you know why he could never have a girlfriend for long).

"Yeah. But they've got this new guy over there, he's alright, but he's no Brown." sighed Nate.

"Do you honestly think I should send her there and not to some boarding school or something?" asked Shane.

"Are you kidding?" asked Jason, now bringing back his attention, "You can't send her off to a boarding school! Than she'll **really **hate you." said Jason.

"Why?"

"If you ship her off, she'll feel neglected, and when you're this emotionally unstable like Hope is right now, feeling neglected isn't exactly what the doctor would order." said Nate.

"So Camp Rock..." said Shane, deciding in his head if it was right.

"Shane, I know you don't want you to let her go, but's it's for the best. I mean, it's either Camp Rock, or the next cover of **_People _**as the next Paris Hilton," said Caitlyn. Shane sighed and nodded.

It was the times like these that Shane wished that Mitchie was still around. Maybe Hope wouldn't be so angry and nasty all the time if she had a mother...A real mother. But than again, she was just like Shane in personality, so it wouldn't be too different. But maybe she wouldn't be making a fool out of herself on Youtube with videos of her getting drunk when she's only 15.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

"Hope, open the door please." said Shane later that night as he knocked with his one knuckle on his daughters bedroom door. He heard the sound of her guitar stop and her feet padding against the hardwood of her floor.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened the door.

"I need to talk to you right now,"

"Is this about the Youtube video?" groaned Hope.

"No...Well, somewhat...Just let me in, please."

"Fine," said Hope, opening the door all the way and allowing her father to come in. She walked over to her bed and sat down, putting her acoustic guitar to the side and waiting for her father to talk. Shane leaned up against Hope's vanity dresser and crossed his arms across his upper torso.

"What's going on?" asked Hope as she and her dad had a stare off, something they both usually did when they didn't know what to say to eachother.

"Do you remember what I told you about how me and your mother met?" asked Joe as he slowly walked over to Hope's bed.

"Yeah, you two met at that Camp Rock thingy right?" questioned Hope as she tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah...Well, this is about Camp Rock."

"What? Is it like being foreclosed or something and you have to save it or something?"

"Nah...You're...um..."

"Dad? Spit it out," giggled Hope.

"You're going to Camp Rock." said Shane trying to act happy by moving his hands back and forth. Hope's expression went from happy to displeased.

"I'M WHAT?!"

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	3. Mom's Cabin

**

* * *

**

The song used in this chapter is "Shake It" by _Metro Station. _

**disclaimer: do not own the song "Shake It" or the band Metro Station. I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, only Hope Grey, Jaime Tyler, Derek Tyler, and Trace Larkin.**

**--**

**Daddy's Little and Unruly Girl**

**--**

**Mom's Cabin**

**--**

"Hope," said Shane as they drove down the street to Camp Rock in a limo. Hope ignored her father and continued to look out the tinted window, wanting to just be home or on tour with her father...Anywhere but to some stupid camp.

"Hope, will you please look at me?" asked Shane as he looked at his daughter who had her guitar on her back and her arms crossed over her chest. He took a deep breath when he realized that she looked just like he did when he first went back to Camp Rock.

"What?" asked Hope, giving him the Grey Stare again.

"I know you're upset with me, but you can't stay mad at me forever. I mean, you may like this place."

"I don't wanna go to some camp, dad!" exclaimed Hope.

"Hope, you're going. End of discussion."

"No! It's not the end of the discusion!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"We're here!" exclaimed the driver, making Shane and Hope stop fighting.

"Look, it's going to be good for you. You'll get some fresh air,"

"I can get **plenty **of that in our own backyard." responded Hope.

"You know what? What's wrong with you? Do you always have to fight with me? Can't you just deal with whatever I tell you?!" asked Shane. Hope shook her head and opened the door.

"Goodbye," she muttered under her breath as she pulled her guitar out from the car and walked to the trunk that the driver had already popped. Shane sighed heavily and got out of the car to help his daughter.

"I don't need your help," said Hope as she pulled out her suitcases, struggling with the rolling one. After jerking on it for a while, Shane walked over and pulled it out for her.

"Thanks," grumbled Hope as she took it in her hands.

"Hope,"

"I know, call you before I go to sleep, call you when I get settled in. And I'll be sending you progress reports." said Hope, giving her father a half hearted smile as she gave him a hug goodbye.

"Well, yes, do that, but there's something else you need to know,"

"What's that?" asked Hope.

"You're not getting your own cabin, sorry sweetie,"

"So I have to _share _a cabin...With other people?" asked Hope raising her eyebrows.

"Other girls. And it's only one other girl, so you'll be fine."

"Dad, you know how I am with people." said Hope as her father shut the trunk. Shane laughed under his breath at his daughters horrified face.

"Hope, you'll be fine. So, call me later?" smiled Shane as he walked over to his daughter and gave her another hug.

"Yeah." smiled Hope as she returned her fathers hug.

"I love you sweetie," said Shane as he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Daddy." said Hope as she grabbed her suitcases and began to walk away to where all of the other people seemed to be gathering. Hope turned around to see the back of ehr fathers head as he walked to the limo and got in. Seeing that no one was really looking at her, she pulled down her sunglasses and walked again to the head cabin where she was told to go by her father.

--

"Is anyone here?" called Hope as she pulled her luggage into the cabin that was decorated with different vinyl records along the wall.

"Hello?" called Hope again. She groaned when she realized that she was alone and was about to walk out when she heard footsteps from the other side of cabin. She turned around and but the glasses on the top of her head.

"Is someone in here?" she asked.

"So, you're Hope?" asked a voice from behind her, making her nearly jump out of her skin. She spun around to be standing in front of a medium height woman with caramel colored skin.

"Yeah, I'm Hope," said Hope, putting down her bags.

"I'm Ms. Dupree. But you can just call me Peggy." smiled the woman.

"Nice to meet you Peggy. Can I get my room number now?" asked Hope as she walked away to the record wall, making Peggy smile lightly.

"You're Shane's and Mitchie's daughter, aren't you?"

Hope turned around and looked at Peggy confused.

"Yeah. How do you know?" asked Hope.

"You're just like your father...But you have your mothers eyes. How is she?" asked Peggy. Hope had a weak smile as she looked down at her feet.

"My mom died right after I was born. I never met her."

"Oh my...I'm so sorry sweetie." said Peggy, putting her hand on Hope's shoulder. Hope sighed and looked back up at Peggy.

"You know, a lot of people tell me I have my mothers eyes,"

"Well, it's true." smiled Peggy, "Oh! The room assignment," said Peggy, walking over to her desk and going through papers,

"Let's see...Garret...Greco...Greison...Grey!" whispered Peggy to herself.

"Oh, you're in Cabin 105A." said Peggy.

"Thanks." said Hope, grabbing her bags and making her way to the door.

"Oh, and Hope?" called Peggy as she watched Hope walk to the door.

"Yes?"

"If you need anything, you can come to me."

Hope nodded and began to walk out of the cabin toward her cabin. The sun was bright that morning, so Hope pull down her sunglasses down again, but someone had noticed her.

"Look! It's Shane Grey's daughter!" yelled a girl, pointing to Hope. Her clutch on her suitcase tightened as her pace quickened to the cabin.

"I here she's a drug addict, that's why her daddy sent her hear." said a girl that Hope walked by. Even though it hurt Hope, she didn't show a reaction, trying to pretend that she didn't hear it, even though she did hear it perfectly.

_"Three weeks Hope, three weeks and you'll be on tour with your Dad, hang in there..." _said Hope in her mind as she walked down a new path, away from the other people.

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Hope looked up at the cabin in front of her and looked around, making sure that no one was around her. When she saw that the coast was clear, she took off her sunglasses and dragged her suitcases up the stairs and into the opened cabin door. She was that the other girl had already arrived and made her bed on the right near the window, leaving Hope with the bed on the left. Hope dropped her bags and grabbed the bedding that Aunt Caitlyn had bought for her, which was dark purple and light pink with different assorted pillows to go along with it. She took out the sheets and was about to place them on the mattress when something on the wall behind the bed. She moved in closer and saw that it was writing.

_"Mitchie Torres. Camp '08-'11.  
Mitchie hearts Shane."_

"My mom..." said Hope to herself as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Yup, this is your mom's cabin. Was my mom's too." said a voice from behind her. Hope turned around to see a girl that was about her height with light brown hair and bright green eyes.

"My names Jaime. Jaime Tyler. My mom's Tess Tyler."

"You're Tess Tyler's daughter?" asked Hope.

"Didn't I **just **say that?" asked Jaime, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry,"

"Right. So you're the infamous Hope Grey, huh?" asked Jaime, walking away from the door and to her bed that was all pink.

"Yes, I'm Hope. But why am I infamous?" asked Hope, returning to making her bed.

"Ha, please sweetie, everyone and their mother has seen that Youtube video of you completely wasted." laughed Jaime, making Hope clutch onto her sheets a bit harder.

"Don't worry though, I've had me fair share of parties,"

"Then how come I've never seen you on Youtube?" asked Hope as she grabbed her second sheet.

"Well, I know how to keep my partying _private." _responded Jaime. Hope puffed, then her mind quickly made a comeback.

"So, you mom's Tess Tyler. So that means that she's destined for a crash and burn like good ol' TJ Tyler?" asked Hope. Jaime's eyes grew big, but then a smile appeared on her face.

"You know what, you're alright." she smiled as she grabbed the other end of Hope's quilt, helping her lay it out on the bed.

"Thanks." smiled Hope, "So, what is there to do here?" asked Hope as she grabbed pillows and tossed one to Jaime.

"Well, in like, five minutes they have the first night speech thing. You can go if you want since this is your first year here, but it's really pointless." said Jaime, putting the pillow down

"Well, aren't they having some band preform?" asked Hope as she laid the pillow in her hand next to Jaime's.

"They are?" asked Jaime.

"Yeah, well, it's really just one guy, but the bands called _The Riots _or, um-"

"AH! _RIOTS _ARE HERE?! EEP!" exclaimed Jaime.

"Um, yeah. Can I ask who they are?"

Jaime laughed and sat Hope down on her bed as she walked over to her own.

"Well Hope, _The Riots _are the big band that was created here last year. And the lead singer is H-O-T HOT!"

"So they were campers?" asked Hope.

"Yup, just like your dad was. But they still are campers until they start their tour in the fall. Oh my god we HAVE to go the first night speech!" exclaimed Jaime, grabbing Hope's hand and taking her to the door.

"Whoa, didn't you _just _say that the first night speech is pointless?" asked Hope, pulling back her hand and shifting her weight to her one leg and putting her hand on her hip.

"Yes, but who said we're going to first night speech right now?" asked Jaime.

"Wait, what?" asked Hope, giving the Grey Stare again.

"Just come with me!" said Jaime, taking back Hope's hand and taking her out of the cabin.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

"Jaime, isn't this considered illegal?" asked Hope as she watched Jaime walk inside Peggy's cabin.

"Relax Hope, everyone is down at the main stage! She won't even know I'm here!" said Jaime as she looked around the cabin for the papers she was needing.

"Could you at least explain to me what you're looking for?" asked Hope, as she looked around and pulled the sleeves of her jacket down around her wrist when she felt the cold summer wind smack her body.

Jaime searched through the papers on Peggy's desk, looking for the L's.

"Lacer...Lancer...Laner...Larkin...Ha! Trace Larkin!" she said happily as she looked for the cabin number.

"Why do you even want that kids cabin number?" asked Hope.

"Because Hope, he's the hot lead singer. And once he gets a look at me. He'll _so _want to be with-"

"Someone's coming!" yelled Hope when she heard talking and footsteps coming around the cabin.

"You go! I know this cabin like the back of my hand! I'll get out the back way!" said Jaime through the screen of the window.

Hope nodded and began to walk around the cabin, looking around to find her way to the bon fire. She looked to her right for awhile, seeing the smoke coming up from above the trees and the sound of guitars being plucked when she felt her body slam into someone else.

"Ouch," muttered Hope as she stumbled onto the ground. Landing on her butt.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the person, turning around and grabbing Hope's hand to help her up.

"Yeah you better be," said Hope as she stared up at the boy, his sandy blonde locks falling over his forehead and the ends gracefully laying over his lashes.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy as he helped Hope up to her feet.

"Why do you care?" asked Hope as she brushed the dirt off of her.

"Well, considering the fact that it was my fault you fell, I do feel the need to care." said the boy, who's bright blue eyes were shinning in the reflection of the setting sun.

"Thanks for asking. But I'm fine." said Hope, taking her hand back and walking away.

"Um, what's your name?" asked the boy as Hope got a good ten feet away. Hope turned around and gave the boy the Grey Stare.

"Hope."

"Hope Grey?" asked the boy.

"Yes, Hope Grey," said Hope, walking back to him, "The one with the infamous Youtube video. That one."

"You have a Youtube video?" asked the boy raising an eyebrow. Hope's body instantly eased up when she realized that this boy didn't know too much about her.

"What's your name?" asked Hope.

"Derek." smiled the boy.

"Derek, do you have a last name?" asked Hope. Derek smiled and was about to answer Hope when they heard the sound of feet coming to them.

"Tyler. As in the son of Tess Tyler," said Jaime walking over to the two, "And my big brother." smiled Jaime.

"Wow, you two are related?" asked Hope surprised.

"Amazingly, yes we are. Derek, what are you doing back here?" asked Jaime, looking at her brother.

"Well, I was bored so I wanted to come sit by the lake for awhile." said Derek.

"Ugh, you are **so **weird sometimes!" said Jaime, rolling her eyes, "C'mon Hope, we gotta get to the performance and get to the front," said Jaime, taking Hope's hand and walking away from her brother. Hope looked over her shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile. Derek smiled and walked the rest of the way along side of the lake.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

**--**

"Move, move it! Get out of our way!" yelled Jaime as she and Hope pushed their way to the front of the stage. Hope stood next to Jaime as she looked up at the stage in front of her and sighed heavily. This was where her father had proposed to her mother 16 years before on the night of Final Jam.

"And now, here's our performers and fellow Campers, _The Riots!" _exclaimed Peggy, doing the point-and-turn as the lights went up with bright colors. The band started to play and the man in the center came forward, making a squeal come out of Jaime.

_**Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on **_

_**I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're gettin' so warm  
And I was thinking of ways  
That I could get inside  
(Get inside)**_

_**Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now**_

_**Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it **_

**_Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_  
**_**Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it**_

_**Your lips tremble  
But your eyes are in a straight stare  
(In a straight stare)  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places  
That I could hide  
(I could hide)**_

_**Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now**_

_**Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it**_

_**Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it**_

Trace, the one that was mainly singing the verses, went back to the mike and looked down at Jaime, who was dancing along with the music, making him smile.

**_Saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
I could tell that you could tell  
That I was taking my time  
But I was thinking of ways  
To get you to stay tonight  
Body's shaking  
Tell me off so I can turn off the lights_**

**_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_**

**_Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_**

Trace along with his other bandmate moved away from the microphones and smiled at the way the crowd cheered for them.

"Thanks you guys," said Trace taking a deep breath before talking again, "Who's excited for Camp Rock?!" he asked, making the crowd scream again.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Jaime waited for Trace to walk to his cabin own her own, having her ploy already to go. She saw him walking yo his cabin and up the stairs, not even seeing her, which is what Jaime wanted. As soon as she saw his screen door shut, she sat down on the ground, took a rock that was next to her and threw it down on the ground with force, making a loud sound. She then yelped out,

"Ow! My ankle!" and quickly made fake tears come into her eyes.

Trace opened the screen door and power walked over to Jaime, thinking she was really hurt.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" he asked to her.

"No! I was walking and I twisted my ankle!" said Jaime, putting her hand on her ankle.

"Do you need some help?" asked Trace.

"Could you take me to the nurses office?" asked Jaime, looking up into Trace's crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah, here," said Trace, gently helping Jaime to her feet. Jaime mentally gave herself a pat on the back, since she knew that he was falling under her spell. She counted five steps, then stumbled, making Trace hold onto her tighter.

"Ow! It hurts so much!" cried Jaime, making the fake tears fall from her eyes.

"Wait a minute," said Trace, stopping. Jaime's eyes grew big with fear, thinking that Trace had figured out she was lying. But instead, Trace slung his arm around her waist and lifted her up, putting his other arm under her knees. Jaime was totally enamored with this boy, forgetting about her 'pain' for a moment or two.

"How's the ankle?" asked Trace as he and Jamie passed some curious campers.

"What?" asked Jaime.

"Your ankle, how is it?" asked Trace, not showing any signs of strain holding up Jaime.

"Oh, my ankle! It's alittle better now, but it still hurts." responded Jaime, still keeping up with the act.

"Well, don't worry, the nurses cabin's right up there." said Trace, nodding up the big cabin not too far ahead of them. Jaime nodded with a painful face, but on the inside, she was laughing at how she had him already wrapped around her little finger.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Hope walked out into the cold night to the lake dock after she had eaten dinner, where she saw the same figure sitting on a bench as she imagined she would. She shoved her hands deeper into her jacket pockets and walked toward him, hoping he would still want to talk to her. The sky was a dark blue shade, only having light by the full moon and the stars that soaked the night sky. She walked put behing the figure, then sat down next to him.

"I like being alone too," said Hope. Derek turned his head to her and smiled.

"Yeah, but some of us like it more than others," he said, looking down the dark water under his dangling feet. Hope looked away, then got back on her feet.

"Hey, if you want me to leave, I'll go,"

"No, no no! I didn't mean it like that!" said Derek, turning around and getting up so that he was standing with Hope.

"Than how did you mean it?"

"I just meant that...Never mind, it's kind of stupid." said Derek, sitting back down.

"You know, you **really **shouldn't have said that." said Hope, walking back to him and sitting down.

"Why not?" asked Derek, looking over at her.

"Well, it's a well known fact that I have a fetish for stupid things," giggled Hope, making Derek laugh too.

"Alright, well, the reason I like to be by myself is that...Well, you know what it's like to have a famous parents, right?" asked Derek.

"Well, parent as in singular, but I know what you mean."

"Oh, well, I only got my mom, so I don't have anyone to talk to...even though Jaq is a pretty good listener." said Derek.

"Jaq?"

"My butler. Anyway, and with my sister being...Well, my sister and the press always on my mom's tail, it's nice just to be by myself and not have people always shoving a camera in my face and catching me at the worse moments. You know?" said Derek.

"Yeah, totally..." said Hope, feeling her stomach tighten up at the thought of the Youtube video.

"So, I like to be alone. And since mom's never home, and there's no father figure to speak of, I go to Jaq." laughed Derek, even though Hope could see some hurt in his eyes.

"So, what happened with your mom?" asked Derek.

"She died right after I was born." said Hope sadly, looking away and down at the lake.

"Oh...Do you remember her?" asked Derek.

"No. Not at all. She died right after giving birth to me," said Hope again, not moving her eyes.

"Sorry for bringing it up," said Derek bashfully.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know." said Hope, looking back up at Derek.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, my sister and I have two different fathers." said Derek.

"Really?" asked Hope, surprised.

"Yeah, my mom had this boyfriend, then had me. They broke up. Mom went on tour again, found someone else, got pregnant with Jaime, then they broke up. My dad hasn't even seen me since I was 12 and a half." said Derek.

"Why's that?" asked Hope.

"Well, he's in England, and he and my mom aren't each others biggest fans either."

"I'm sorry Derek." offered Hope.

"It's cool, you didn't know." smiled Derek, using Hope's words.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

"So, you're Jaime Tyler?" asked Trace as he leaned against the wall of the nurses office.

"Yup, that's me." smiled Jaime as she gracefully hopped off the examining table on one foot since her other foot was wrapped up in an ACE bandage (she even had the nurse falling for it too).

"You're Tess' daughter?" asked Trace.

"Yeah. That can be a good or bad thing, give or take." smiled Jaime as she picked up the heels she was wearing.

"You know, this might help you in the future," said Trace, walking to Jaime, "Don't wear heels in the middle of the woods. You _might _hurt yourself." he smiled, gesturing to the heels in her hands.

"I'll get on that." she giggled, walking or better yet, **hopping **to the door.

"Here, I'll take you back to your cabin," said Trace, doing the same thing as before.

"Are you sure?" asked Jaime, acting like she didn't want him to, but she completely did.

"Yeah, it's fine. Trust me." smiled Trace, picking Jaime up and walking her out of the cabin. Jaime felt a devilsh smile fall on her face, this boy was **all hers**.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

Hope walked into the cabin to see Trace and Jaime on her bed...well...'getting to know eachother', if you will.

"Ahem," coughed Hope, making Trace move his lips off of Jaime's lips and look at Hope.

"Oh, well, I better get going," he said getting off of Jaime and walking to the door,

"Bye," said Hope sarcastically to Trace.

"B-bye," stuttered Trace, leaving the cabin quickly. Hope turned to Jaime, who was now brushing out her hair.

"So, you seemed to know him pretty well." laughed Hope.

"I told you he'd want me," smiled Jaime, "So, where were you?" asked Jaime.

"Oh," said Hope, wondering if she should tell Jaime she was with her brother or not, "I was down at the lake with Derek."

"Really? Doing what?" asked Jaime, not seeming phased.

"Just talking." said Hope, grabbing her pajama's from her still-packed suitcase and sliding off her shoes and unzipping her jeans.

"Is that **really **all?" asked Jaime again.

"I promise that was all." said Hope, pulling up her pajama bottoms and taking her shirt off over her head. and grabbing a white undershirt to but on.

"That's cool. But I should warn you though," said Jaime, putting down her brush and lookin at Hope.

"What's the warning?" asked Hope, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Derek used to be depressed a lot," began Jaime, turning her body so that her legs were hanging off the side, "And he used to cut himself." she finished. Hope nearly dropped her hand mirror when she heard this, since it completely shocked her.

"He used to be a...a..."

"Cutter. Derek was a cutter."

--

**

* * *

**

**okay, so pretty long chapter, huh? ha. So next chapter we're going to check in on Shane and everyone else to see what's happeneing back at the Grey residence, then come back to Hope at Camp Rock. Sound good? **

**Oh! and one more thing! **

**I was thinking about changing the title to 'Only Hope'. Would you care if I did change it?**

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	4. She's a Rockstar and he's Burnin' Up

**The songs used in this chapter are:**

**"Tied Together With a Smile" by _Taylor Swift_**

**"Rockstar" by _PrimaJ ( I changed some of the words for that song so it would fit better)_**

**and**

**"Burnin' Up" by **_**Jonas Brothers** **(no Big Rob rap in this version :( )**_

**disclaimer: I do not own the songs "Rockstar", "Tied Together With a Smile" or "Burnin' Up" or the bands _Prima J,_ _Jonas Brothers _or the singer _Taylor Swift_. I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, only Hope Grey, Jaime Tyler, Derek Tyler, and Trace Larkin are mine.**

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL **

**--**

**She's a Rockstar and he's Burnin' Up**

--

"Are you serious?" asked Hope in shock. Jaime sighed and nodded,

"Yup. Oh, but he's stopped now...I think," she said, looking off to the side at the end. Hope grabbed her jacket and guitar, then slid on her white wool boots.

"I'll be at the lake." she said quickly.

"Okay!" called Jaime, watching Hope's figure run off and away from the cabin. She smiled cynically to herself. She knew that every time she told someone that, they always would get freaked out and run off. Jaime sighed happily and turned around to open the window.

"Does your brother really cut himself?" asked Trace, sticking his head through the window and prompting his body up.

"Pf, of course he doesn't." laughed Jaime as she helped him into the cabin.

"Than why did you...?"

"Because, **I **can't have her with my brother."

"Um, okay?" said Trace, sitting on her bed. Jaime rolled her eyes and sat down on his lap.

"Look, she's competiton. And I can't have my brother sleeping with the enemy."

"Whatever," said Trace, moving in on Jaime and locking lips with her. Jaime giggled as she laid down on the bed, taking Trace down with her.

**--**

Hope found herself sitting on the bench where she and Derek were sitting earlier. She plucked on her guitar strings, took a deep breath of the night air, then began to play,

**_Seems the only one who doesnt see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty, but thats not true,  
Because I know you_**

**_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go, and no one knows that  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_**

**_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
'Cause you're giving it away like its extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay..._**

**_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go, and no one knows that  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_**

**_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go, and no one knows that  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
You're tied together with a smile_**

B**_ut you're coming undone  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby  
Oh_**

Derek stood behind a tree, listeing quietly to her song with a smile on his face. He knew that underneath that tough girl appearance, there was a soft, vulnerable girl.

**_--_**

**_

* * *

_**

CRCRCRCR

* * *

**_--_**

Shane walked through his kitchen with a pen and pad in his hand, trying to write a song for old times sake. He sat down at the counter and wrote down words with the notes above it. As he wrote, Jason walked into the room, whistling to the sound of "Skip to my Lu".

"Good morning Shane," he said, walking over to the coffee maker.

"Morning," said Shane, going back to his notepad.

"Isn't this great?" asked Jason as he took out the coffee can.

"Isn't what great?" asked Shane.

"The silence of not having Hope here to whine about everything!" laughed Jason as he pored the coffee grinds into the maker. Shane laughed and brought his head back up.

"Yeah, that is true."

"I wonder how she's doing over there," said Jason aimlessly.

"She called me last night before she went to bed," said Shane, scribbling out words on his notepad.

"Really? What did she say?" asked Caitlyn, who just woke up and walked into the kitchen.

"She said she was settling in pretty well. And guess who's the Camp leader," smiled Shane.

"Who?" asked Jason and Caitlyn at the same time.

"Peggy."

"Peggy Dupree?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yup...And guess who Hope's new camp 'Friends' are," said Shane, obviously not happy.

"Who?" asked Nate, who also just woke up and walked into the kitchen.

"Tess Tyler's kids," groaned Shane.

"Well, they may not be too bad, I mean, Tess did make a turn around when we all became friends again." said Caitlyn reasonably.

"Yeah, she's got a point." said Nate.

"But what Hope's told me about Jaime, her daughter, and she's got the Tyler gene alright."

"How?" asked Jason.

"She acted like she hurt her ankle so she could get some kid in a band to carry her off to the Nurses Cabin," laughed Shane. Caitlyn looked over at Nate and said,

"Hm, that's sounds oddly similar to something...hm..."

"Okay, how many times do I have to tell you? That twing really made it sound like she broke her wrist!" defended Nate, making a smile come onto Caitlyn's face.

"I know," she said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Nate turned his face and kissed her on the lips.

"Agh! Okay! No kissy-kissy-suck-face at the breakfast counter!" exclaimed Jason, separting the two with his hands.

"You will never grow up, will you?" asked Nate.

"Don't pressure me!" Jason laughed.

"Damn it," muttered Shane under his breath when he crossed out another line on his notepad.

"What's up with you?" asked Caitlyn,

"I can't think of a song,"

"Your writing again?" asked Nate.

"Well, yeah. Since Hope's not home, I've got a lot of free time on my hands."

"You know, I might write a song," said Jason. Nate looked over at him and said,

"Really? Is this one going to be about Mac and Cheese again?"

"Hey, that could've been a hit!" defended Jason.

"How could a song about Mac and Cheese be a hit?"

"_White and Nerdy_ was a hit!"

"_White and Nerdy_ was only a hit because it was a parody or _Ridin' Dirty_!"

"You're just not looking at the big picture!"

"You think there's a big picture!"

"You're stupid!" yelled Jason.

"No, YOU'RE STUPID!"

"THAT'S IT!" excalimed Shane, quickly writing down on the notepad. Nate and Jason looked at each other, then back at Shane.

"Sorry," they both said.

"For what? I'm not talking about your fight...Even though I think_ Mac and Cheese_ could've been a hit." said Shane, pointing his pen back and forth between Jason and Nate.

"Ha! Told you so!" laughed Jason.

"Whatever." said Nate, getting up and getting out cereal. Shane got up and walked into the spare room off of the kitchen, which was his room for music. He sat down on the couch and bagan to write and write, thinking about the things that Hope had told him about Derek, which made him worried since, even though he seemed to be nothing like his mother, he was a Tyler, and he could very well be playing with his daughters emotions.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

**_--_**

Hope and Jaime both walked to the music cabin, where someone was playing the drums while a few kids were dancing to it. Hope fixed the guitar on her back and sat down in the last seat in the front row to the right, where years earlier, her mother sat in the same chair and where everyone heard the amazing voice her mother possesed.

"Alright, alright, take a seat everyone," smiled Peggy as she walked in. The kids who were dacing laughed and sat down along with the drummer.

"Well, welcome to your first class of Camp Rock," started Peggy, making the kids cheer.

"And to kick it off, we're gonna have a little, music. So, who wants to sing?" asked Peggy. Jaime's hand instantly shot up in the air, while Hope's stayed at her side as she tried not to look at Peggy.

"Um, Hope, why don't you sing?" asked Peggy. Hope's eyes grew big as she rose to her feet and walked to the front of the room and stood next to Peggy.

"So, what are you going to sing for us?" asked Peggy. Hope looked out to the room and saw all the eyes looking at her.

"Um...An orginal song," said Hope.

"Alright, go for it!" smiled Peggy, stepping to the side. Hope closed her eyes and looked up at the back wall to see a poster of two people, standing infront of one another and holding hands while holding a microphone in the other hands. Hope tried to focus on that so she wouldn't have to look at anyone while she sang.

**_Hold on baby, you're loosing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into  
And letting go, and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
_**

Hope stopped and looked down at her audience and smiled when she saw them all cheering for her.

"Wow Hope," began Peggy as she walked back over to her, "You sound just like your mother when you sing."

Hope nodded and looked down at her feet. Why was everyone suddenly talking about her mother now that she was at Camp Rock? At home, she was never really talked about...Well, she was, but never like this.

"Thanks," said Hope, walking back and sitting down. Jaime watched Hope out of the corner of her eye. She now knew that not only did Hope have beauty, but she had a voice. Jaime smiled proudly to herself though, she knew that she had a much better way of getting noticed, and that would be tonight at the preforming stage.

--

**_

* * *

_**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

**_--_**

After the class had ended, Hope grabbed her guitar and walked to the back wall to really see who was on the poster. When she first saw it, she knew right away it was her father, since he hadn't changed that much. But the girl he was with was the one that was throwing her off. That's when she realized something. She quickly grabbed her wallet out of her pocket and opened it, going to the set of pictures she held in there. She then pulled out a old, slightly folded and bent picture from the very back of it. It was a picture her father had given to her after he had told her about how he and her mother had met. She pulled out the picture and studied the woman she knew as her mother in it with a smile on her face. She always had that big smile on her face it seemed. Hope looked back up at the poster and realized it was her parents. But what were they doing? Her father had told her that they sang together, but for some reason he never really went into detail with what they sang. He told her how they went on a cannoe afterward, which is when he kissed her for the first time, which made her so happy she actually flipped the boat.

"Do you like that poster?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Derek standing there with his hands in his pockets. Her eyes looked down at his wrist that were exposed, thinking back to what Jaime had told her the night before.

"Yeah," she said quietly. Derek smiled and walked over to her and looked up at the poster.

"That's your mom, huh?"

"Yeah, that's her,"

"You do have her eyes."

"I know," she said, looking up at the poster as well.

"Hey, Jaime's preforming at the stage a little later, wanna go with me?" asked Derek. Hope smiled and nodded,

"Sure."

"I'll meet you at the bench?"

"As always," said Hope with a smile, walking away.

**_

* * *

_**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

The sun was setting and Hope was sitting next to Derek as they waited for Jaime to go on.

"So, is Jaime any good?" asked Hope to Derek.

"Well, she can sing, but she's into Hip-Hop based stuff, I'm not into that, so I can't really judge her. What are you into?"

"Music wise?" asked Hope.

"Yup,"

"Rock music." answered Hope with a smile.

"Wow, I thought you'd be into that 'Cookie-cutter' pop stuff." laughed Derek.

"Ha, 'Cookie-cutter'...right." laughed Hope, thinking about the word 'cutter' over and over again. The stage lights went on and the the band that was on the side began to play as a group of three girls stood behind a microphone with big smiles their faces. Than Jaime made her entrace from behind two mirrors, wearing black high heels and a short red dress that clung to her body. Jaime's eyes scanned the crowd to see their reaction, and there she found Trace, standing there with his mouth wide open. Her eyes then traveled to the boy next to her to see his jaw dropped as well. No one likes to see their baby sister dressed like that. Even if you aren't close to each other.

**_(oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(so) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me_**

**_I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face_**

**_ooo we got em going crazy  
maybe 'cuz were so amazing  
everybody in a daze and  
that's the reason why they're hatin',  
treat us like some superstars  
and only cuz that's what we are  
you know we're going really far  
and ya'll ain't even heard it all_**

**_you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and i dont mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)_**

**_(wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(how) cuz i make walkin look like modelin  
(wow) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(now) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'_**

**_I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face_**

**_ooo we got em going crazy  
maybe 'cuz were so amazing  
everybody in a daze and  
that's the reason why they're hatin'  
treat us like some superstars  
and only cuz that's what we are  
you know we're going really far  
and ya'll ain't even heard it all_**

**_you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and i dont mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)_**

Jaime walked to the center of the stage and stood with her hand on her hip.

**_(ladies) I'm Jaime Tyler, you know it  
I'm not afraid to show it  
I hold the crown and that's right  
you can't stop me now  
the cloud I'm on is golden  
they can't fix what's not broken  
don't act like ya'll don't know  
what's 'bout to happen now_**

**_you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and i dont mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and i dont mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)_**

**_why don't you take a picture? it'll last longer_**

The song ended and the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Well, atleast she's not concieted." said Hope sarcastically, making Derek laugh. Jaime looked over to them and squinted her eyes at them. She tried to scare Hope off, but it seemed to only make them closer. She then looked over to Trace and winked at him, making a smile come onto his face.

**_--_**

**CRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

Trace arrived back to his cabin that night and ran right to his notebook to write the song that came into his head. He pulled out a pen, opened the notebook, then began to write.

**_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes_**

**_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby_**

**_C'mon girl..._**

**_I fell I fell  
So fast so fast  
I can't hold myself_**  
**_Back  
High heels high heels  
Red dress red dress  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath_**

**_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby_**

**_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too_**

**_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby_**

**_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby_**

**_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby  
Burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby_**

Trace put his pen down and smiled to himself. Even though he had just met Jaime, he was falling heels over head in love with her.

To bad Jaime can't say the same...

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

**Okay, so I think long chapters are going to be a common thing for this story. and no, there won't be so many songs in one chapter like this much more, this one's one of a rare kind. **

**And on a random note, I had this WEIRD dream last night! I had a dream that Nick Jonas was in a war movie! It was so weird! It was like the movie "Jarhead", and he had the shaved head and everything! The one scene I remember is him running down the desert with bombs going off with a gun in his hands and he was screaming something like "RUN!" or "LOOK OUT!" and the song "Jesus Walks" by Kanye West was playing and it looked like a movie trailer or something!**

**I dunno, but I was thinking about, wouldn't he be REALLY good in a war movie? haha, i know it's so weird, but he really looked like he was in a movie. **

**So, do YOU think Nick would be good in that kind of movie when he's older? **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	5. The things the heart desires most

**The song used in this chapter is:**

**"Alittle Bit Longer" by _Jonas Brothers_**

**disclaimer: I do not own the song "Alittle Bit Longer" or the band _Jonas Brothers_. I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, only Hope Grey, Jaime Tyler, Derek Tyler, and Trace Larkin are mine.**

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL **

**--**

**The things the heart desires most**

**--**

That same night, Hope awoke minutes before midnight, unable to fall asleep. She turned over to see Jaime out cold in her own bed. Hope quitely flipped off the sheets and slid on her boots and grabbed her while knitted jacket, putting the hood over her head, then walking to the cabin door. She knew it was against the rules to be out so late, but she needed to walk around and get her mind clear so she could sleep easier. She looked out the sleeping Camp before her and thought about all of the stories her father and her family had told her about her mother at Camp Rock. Mostly the night that her mother and her father had their first kiss.

_"Mitchie!" called Shane as he caught up to Mitchie, who had a crowd of people around her. Mitchie turned around and smiled at Shane with her big smile._

_"Hey, canoe time?" _

_"You bet," smiled Shane. Mitchie told her friends that she had to go and then ran up behind Shane, lacing her fingers in his hands. Shane looked down at his hand and smiled at her. Even though he was the 'heart-throb' for millions of girls, Mitchie was the only girl that made **his **heart throb. _

_--_

_"You know, this is even harder when it's dark out," giggled Mitchie as she and Shane continued to go in circles. _

_"You got that right," laughed Shane. Seeing that Mitchie wasn't looking at him, he flciked his paddal up, making the water spary on her. _

_"Shane!" giggled Mitchie. _

_"What? It wasn't me," said Shane, acting innocent. Mitchie smiled and shook her head at him. _

_"You know, I think I've got an idea to get this boat going straight," said Shane. _

_"Really? And how's that?" asked Mitchie, taking out her paddal and laying it across her lap, then clasping her hands together over it. _

_"Come over here and I'll show you," smiled Shane. Mitchie felt her cheeks blush as she slowly stood up and walked carefully to the other side with Shane so the boart wouldn't flip. She sat down on the little bench that was right infront of him, then picked up his paddal. Shane moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her, making butterflies in her stomach. Mitchie soon forgot about moving the boat and melted into Shane's chest. _

_"Shane," whispered Mitchie. Shane moved his head down and laid it in the crook of her neck ,_

_"Hm?" _

_"Why?" _

_"Why what?" asked Shane, looking at Mitchie out of the corner of his eyes. _

_"Why did you even sing with me tonight? I mean...I **lied **to you. How could you even forgive that?" asked Mitchie. Shane thought about it for a moment, then moved his head and put his arms around Mitchie's upper torso, laying under (but carefully not touching), her chest. _

_"Well, for one, even though I might be an ultra sexy rockstar," began Shane, _

_"Oh boy, here comes Mr. Ego." laughed Mitchie, making a smile come on Shane's face too,_

_"Well, even though I'm a rockstar, it doesn't mean I can't show mecry to someone. And I knew you only did it because you wanted to fit in. But it still doesn't make it right for you to lie about who you are. Becasue I love you just like you are." said Shane, realizing after he had said it that he said 'I love you', in total seriousness. _

_"Wait, did you just say...?" asked Mitchie, turning around skillfully and looking at Shane, who's cheeks turned a light shade of red. _

_"Yeah, I think I did. "said Shane, strangely okay with the fact that he said he loved Mitchie extremely early in the game. Mitchie moved herself so that she and Shane were now looking at eachother face to face. _

_"Look, if you don't want me to say that I love you this early," _

_"Shane, if I told you to do that, I'd be a liar." _

_Shane felt his face split into a big smile as he looked at Mitchie. _

_"Mitchie," _

_"Yes?"_

_Shane didn't answer her, instead, he moved his head into her head. _

_"What are you doing?" asked Mitchie in a low voice. She knew he was going to kiss her, she just wanted to hear him say it. _

_"Something I should've done earlier." he said as their faces were centimeters apart. Mitchie closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against Shane's feeling electricity flow through her body. Shane gently pulled away, looking right into Mitchie's dark chocolate eyes that always seemed to get him tangled up inside. _

_"Mitchie, can I ask you a question?" asked Shane as he pressed his forehead to Mitchie's. She nodded and looked up into his eyes. _

_"If I asked you to be my girlfriend, what would you do?" _

_"This," giggled Mitchie, kissing Shane again. _

_"Mitchie," said Shane, pulling away from her, "Be mine?" _

_Mitchie, moving too quickly, threw her arms on Shane, and making the canoe flip in the process, sending their body's into the cold lake water. _

_"I'll take that as a yes," laughed Shane as he held onto Mitchie, who's hair was sticking to her fair complected skin. _

_"You better." she smiled as she kissed him again. _

_--_

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

Hope's thoughts were interupted when she heard the sound of music from the Mess Hall infront of her. She slowly walked to the screen door and looked inside, seeing a person sitting at the piano, playing and humming along to the tune. Hope opened the door and walked in, only to be given away by the door slamming behind her. The person spun around quickly and looked at Hope like she had just grown two more heads.

"Who's there?" asked the voice, holding up the lantern that each cabin had inside and holding it to his face, illuminating it and showing his identity.

"It's just me," said Hope, walking forward so that she was in the light as well.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" asked Derek with a small smile.

"Not at all. I don't know, it's something about that cabin. It's like it's wanting me to find something in there."

"What do you mean?" asked Derek.

"I mean, every time I fall asleep, I keep on having the same dream whenever I'm in that bed. It's someone whispering to me saying 'Find it, find it', but I don't know what I'm suppose to find."

"You'll figure it out Hope, don't worry about it." smiled Derek, making Hope smile too.

"Hey, you know, you've got your mom's smile too. Why hasn't anyone ever said anything about that?" asked Derek.

"Well, I only smile like this when I'm happy. And I haven't been happy in awhile." said Hope, smiling again.

"So I make you happy?" asked Derek with a smirk.

"Yeah...You do."

"Well, I'm proud to make you happy," smiled Derek, looking into Hope's eyes. Hope returned the look, getting lost in Derek's bright blue eyes. She hadn't really noticed them before, and right now she couldn't help but notice them.

"You know," began Derek, still keeping contact with Hope, "Whenever I can't go to sleep, I play a song,"

"That helps?" asked Hope, moving closer to Derek and sitting on the piano bench with him.

"It calms me...Makes the stress go away...So it makes it easier to sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea...Can I hear the song you were playing?" asked Hope.

"Do you really want to hear it?" asked Derek.

"Of course I do," giggled Hope, showing her smile again. Derek smiled at her and looked down at the piano, then began to play the piano tilting his head down so that his face was totally illuminated.

**_Got the news today  
Doctors said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'd be fine_**

**_When I thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine._**

**_But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know._**

**_All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine._**

**_Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_**

**_But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You dont even know, know, know  
You dont even know, know, know.  
You dont even know, no._**

**_2, 3, 4!_**

**_And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
Don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!  
And everytime you smile, you laugh, you glow,  
You dont even know! no! yeah! woah!_**

**_So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be... fine_**

Derek played the tune alittle bit more after he stopped singing, letting Hope take in the song. _'It has to be about him being a cutter' _thought to herself as she felt tears burn her eyes.

"Hope, are you okay?" asked Derek, seeing that Hope was nearly crying.

"That's an amazing song Derek,"

"Thanks...But why are you crying?" asked Derek. In his head, he wanted to smack himself, _'Oh crap. 'You don't know what you got 'til it's gone', she must be thinking about her mother now!' _

"It just made me think about...her," said Hope, looking away.

"I'm sorry," said Derek, putting his hand over Hope's in a comforting manner.

"It's just not fair. I mean, she never even got to see me. She was gone by the time they held me up." said Hope, bitting down on her quivering lip.

"Well, she's seen you," said Derek. Hope looked over at him with a curved eyebrow.

"How could she?"

"She's seeing you right now Hope, she's always watching you."

"I just want to see her too," said Hope, letting the one tear fall off her face. Derek took his other hand and wiped away the tear.

"It's not fair," said Hope with a shaky voice. Derek looked at her, then held her in a tight embrace. He hated to see people upset, but he hated even more to see people cry. The two held each other longer, but when they heard footsteps, they both separated and Derek turned off the lantern.

"C'mon, I'll take you back to your cabin. He whispered as they began to walk to the door, but when they saw the figure coming to the door, they panicked.

"Quick, under the table!" whispered Hope, taking Derek's hand and pulling him to the table closest to them and crawling under it, laying flat on her stomach along with Derek. The door opened and a person with a lantern as well looked through the room, then, seeing that no one appeared to be in there, exited. As soon as they were far away, Hope turned and looked over at Derek, then as if the two could read eachothers minds, began to laugh.

"C'mon," laughed Derek, "Let's get you back to your cabin,"

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

"Do you ever imagine what things would be like if nothing bad ever happened to you?" asked Hope as she and Derek walked through the camp grounds.

"Sometimes, but if nothing bad ever happened to us, we wouldn't be who we are right now."

"Very true," said Hope.

"Well, here's your stop," smiled Derek as they stopped infront of the cabin.

"Thanks," said Hope as she walked up the steps,

"Hope," called Derek. Hope turned around and smiled at him,

"Yeah?"

"She's always with you. Just remember that when you feel alone." said Derek as he held up the lantern to his face. Hope nodded and walked into the cabin quietly, sliding off her jacket and boots, then getting into her sheets and closing her eyes. When she did, she saw a woman in all white, looking at her as she slept and whispering,

"Find it Hope, find it,"

Hope, feeling the need to search, awoke herself and rose to her feet. Then she, for some reason, went to the side of her matress, then lifting up the corner to reveal an old, faded and torn book with some water damage to it, smearing the words on the front. The only thing she could make out was _'Songs'_. She opened the book and flipped through the pages, then came to a song titled _'This is Me'_. Hope looked at the notes the song was written to, then hummed it to herself, then realized what the song was. Her father used to sing it to her every night before she went to sleep when she was younger. She put the book under her pillow and went to sleep, believing she had found what she needed to find.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

**Meh, I'm not too crazy about this chapter in peticular. It's kind of a filler for me. But if you guys liked it, that's awesome :). **

**For some reason, I really like writing for Derek and Hope. It's kinda like writing for Shane and Mitchie, but the roles are reversed, which is what I wanted to happen. **

**And there will be more Jaime being Jamie in the next chapter, which means she'll be schemeing to get her way. **

**And the truth about the reason why Derek wrote "Alittle Bit Longer" will come out soon as well. **

**And we're gonna check in on Shane again, but it's mostly Nate and Caitlyn and something that Caitlyn has discovered.  
What is it? **

**mawhahaha. You'll have to find ouuutt next chapter XD. **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	6. Memories and back stabbers

**

* * *

**

No songs in this chapter! But there's mention of one being written by Hope :)

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL **

**--**

**Memories and back stabbers**

**--**

Hope was sitting in her _"Songwriting 101"_ class with her head bent down and her hand quickly writing while the others at her table starred at her like she had grown at tail. Hope looked up at the people around her with a curved eyebrow.

"What?" she asked as she sat straight up.

"Um, you're writing like crazy,"

"Well, isn't that what this class is for?" asked Hope in a know-it-all tone.

"Yeah, but the class didn't even start yet," said a girl with braces and glasses. Hope looked up at the clock on the wall and 'ooh'd' to herself. Then a response came her,

"Well, when you're inspired, you can't help yourself but to write." she said in her bratty way, something she was trying to work on. The kids at her table rolled their eyes, but one was brave enough to talk.

"Whatever. You can keep on writing, but just remember, _Alcohol _and _Juice and Gin _are already songs, so don't try to write a song about them,"

"Why would I?" asked Hope.

"Well, I guess you were too drunk to remember the Youtube video," responded the girl, grabbing her books and moving to another table, leaving Hope alone. Hope sighed and looked down at her paper and crumbled it up, throwing it across the room to the garbage can. But Hope never had the greatest aim, so it landed way off from it's target, landing on someones table. Hope's eyes spanned up to see Trace looking at the crumbled paper with a confused look on his face. Hope rose to her feet and walked over to him,

"Sorry, bad aim," she said with a smile as she picked up the paper.

"It's cool. Hey, you're Jaime's room mate, right?" asked Trace, looking up at Hope.

"Yup, that's me."

"You're a songwriter?" asked Trace.

"I try...I've written one or two good ones but this one," she said holding up the piece of paper in the air, "this one's pure crap,"

"I'm sure that anything that comes from the daughter of _Shane Grey _wouldn't qualify as crap," smiled Trace.

"See for yoursef," responded Hope, handing Trace the paper. Trace took it from her hands and opened it, his light blue eyes scanning the paper. After reading (and sometimes re-reading some lines), Trace's eyes returned to Hope.

"You write sloppy when you're frustrated, huh?"

"It's that bad?" asked Hope, biting her lips as it sifted to the side of her mouth.

"Well, from the lines I can read, it's got potential, but you've got alot of scattered ideas and lines on here," said Trace Hope nodded and looked around, "Here, I'll show you what you need to do," said Trace, pulling out the chair next to him and patting down on it, inviting Hope to sit down. Hope took the set and looked down at the paper after Trace placed it on the table and pulled out his pencil.

"Now, these two are good lines, so you should work off of them," began Trace.

"But they don't rhyme," said Hope,

"Right, so you should still keep them, but make them rhyme, get it?"

"I think I do," said Hope, taking her pencil out too,

"Okay, so lets start on a fresh sheet," said Trace, opening his notebook and flipping to a clean sheet of paper, then handing the notebook to Hope.

"You're letting me write in your notebook?" asked Hope.

"Sure, it doesn't matter to me," smiled Trace. Hope smiled too and thought for a moment or two, then wrote the two lines with different wording, but she quickly erased it,

"Why'd you erase that?" asked Trace.

"I've got an idea." said Hope as she rewrote the first line, then the next, then the next.

"Whoa, slow down so I can read it," laughed Trace as he took the notebook and was about to read it when the instructor intruded.

"Mr. Larkin," she began, saying 'Mr.' loud and startling both Hope and Trace,  
"I see you've decided to start the class early?"

"I was just helping her write a song," said Trace.

"Ah, so is it completed?" asked the teacher.

"No ma'am. We just started," said Hope.

"Well then, you can finish it like everyone else _when the class begins_." said the teacher, leaning in at the end, then walking away.

"Don't worry about her," said Trace after she was out of earshot.

"What's her problem?" asked Hope.

"She's had a bad attitude ever since Peggy got the cam leader spot and not her," explained Trace.

"Then why doesn't she just leave here?"

"Hope, there's something you need to understand," said Trace, getting serious,

"_You _may have things back at home to fall back on and to do, but for some of us," said Trace, ripping out the sheet of paper from his notebook and placing it infront of Hope,  
"For some of us, this is the **only **thing we have," he finished, looking at the side of Hope's face which was looking down at her paper, soaking in everything that Trace was saying to her. Hope took a deep breath, then grabbed her pencil and took it to where she was sitting before, which was alone, to think about what Trace had said.

_"He makes me feel like I'm a cold hearted bitch," _thought Hope as she listened to the instructor talk and write on the board,  
_"But I'm **not **a bitch...Well, I may look it, but I know I'm not like that in my heart...Why do we all always act like something we're not? Why do we hide behind a mask and hide what we feel?" _

"Write with your emotions, think of something that you feel deep in your heart, something that you know others feel, but don't wanna say. You're the voice for the one's that can't speak. So use it," said the teacher. That's when everything came together in Hope's mind. When she saw the other students begin to write, she brought the pencil to the paper and let the words flow out of her.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

"No, no no!" muttered Caitlyn as she paced back and forth in her and Nate's bathroom.

"There's a mistake, yeah! This is all just a mistake! I'll take this one and it will be negative and I'll laugh about it. Right? Right," said Caitlyn as she threw out the white stick, the fourth and second-to-last one in the box she had bought. She took out the other stick and did the same process as she did with the four previous ones. She flushed the toilet, then placed the cap on the test. She took a swing of her water bottle, then placed the test on the edge of the sink.

Five minutes seemed more like Caitlyn, who carefully picked up the white stick and read the answer to herself. The same answer as the four before her said, "PREGNANT" with a smiley face next to it. Caitlyn wanted nothing more than to just rip that smiley face off of the screen. This was not a situation that deserved a smiley face. Sure, for other women, it could be, but for her, it wasn't. Before you over analyse this, Nate and Caitlyn had been married for five years and have been going strong. But a baby? Could they handle this?

"Cait, Cait? Are you in there?" asked Nate as he knocked on the bathroom door lightly. Caitlyn began to panic. Should she tell him? She was going to throw the test away and act like nothing was wrong, but there were too many test to get rid off easily. Then she did something that she never expected herself to do. She took the other four test in her hands and walked out of the bathroom with one in her free hand while the others stayed in her other hand.

"Nate," began Caitlyn.

"Yeah?" called Nate from inside of their walk-in closet.

"There's something you need to know about," began Caitlyn as she sat on the bed, her nerves getting worse and worse.

"What is it?" asked Nate, rolling up his sleeves and not even looking up at his wife. Caitlyn picked up the one test and held it in the air.

"This," shee said simply. Nate looked up and studied the stick, then said probably the **worst **thing you can say to a woman that just found out she's pregnant.

"What's that? Is it a Fun-Dip Stick? Where's the Fun-Dip?" asked Nate. Caitlyn's brown eyes grew large as she shook her head.

"You moron!" yelled Caitlyn, chucking the test into the closet, making it skid across the floor ans stopping at Nate's feet. Nate looked down at it and saw the words screaming out to him. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, so he picked it up and read it again. When he saw that what he read was right, he looked up at Caitlyn with shock written on his face.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Correction. _We're _pregnant. It takes two to tango." responded Caitlyn. Nate looked down at the stick again, then back up at Caitlyn.

"Are you sure? I mean, sometimes those test comeback wrong, right?" said Nate, going on everything to make the pregnancy false.

"Well, it's a rare occurrence when it is wrong, and I highly doubt that FIVE test would be wrong," said Caitlyn, pulling out the other four test. Nate's eyes grew as big as saucers when he looked at it, feeling his legs go weak under him. He locked his knees and kept himself balanced as he starred blankly at his wife.

"You know Nate, a smile or alittle happiness would be great in this situation!" yelled Caitlyn as she threw the test onto the bed and walked to the bedroom door. Nate quickly rose to his feet and followed his wife,

"Cait, wait,"

"Wait for what?" asked Caitlyn.

"My apology," answered Nate.

"Well hurry up then," said Caitlyn. Nate nodded and spoke,

"I'm sorry for my reaction. I know this is just as big, if not bigger, for you. And I want you to know that I'm ready if you're ready for this, and-" before Nate could finish, Caitlyn darted back into the bedroom, leaving Nate alone and confused in the hallway. He walked into the bedroom, looking for his wife, but saw nothing.

"Cait?" he called. His answer was the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. His body went into panic-mode, but then he realize that she was pregnant, and morning sickness was something that came along with it. He opened the door and gently pulled her hair behind her head, making a small smile form on Caitlyn's face...But then she threw up again, making the smile go away.

"Oh, and sorry for the Fun-Dip comment. I don't know why I even asked where the Fun-Dip was, I can't eat it," smiled Nate, referring to the fact that he had Diabeetes, restraining him from sugary things, including Fun-Dip.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Hope looked down at the song she had written and smiled to herself,

"Ms. Grey, I see you're done," stated the instructor,

"Yeah, because she cheated," muttered a kid in the back of the class, making the other kids (minus Trace) laugh.

"That's quite enough, Ms. Grey, are you done?" asked the teacher. Hope nodded.

"Would you care to play it for the class?"

"Wait, what?" asked Hope. She wanted to protest, but she knew that if she did, she'd get ripped a new one from the kids in the class. Hope rose to her feet and walked to the front of the class,

"Pick your instrument," said the teacher. Hope felt her cheeks turn bright red when she looked up and saw the class starring her down. She sat down at the piano, stumbling slightly on the seat, making the kids laugh.

Trace, seeing that Hope was beyond afraid, decided to step in an help Hope.

"Mrs. Cyler!" called out Trace.

"Yes Mr. Larkin?" asked Mrs. Cyler.

"Um, I just remember Hope and I are needed in the Mess Hall," said Trace, thinking quickly.

"Why?" asked Mrs. Cyler.

"Well, it's Open Mic Night, and Hope and I are in charge of wireing the microphones and speakers," said Trace with all the confidence in the world. Mrs. Cyler turned to Hope and said,

"Is this true, Hope?"

Hope looked over at Trace, then pulled out her confident side when she looked back at Mrs. Cyler.

"Of course! I totally forgot!" smiled Hope. Mrs. Cyler gave her one good look, then titled her head to the side,

"Go on you two,"

Hope and Trace quickly got up and walked casually to the door, then darted out of the Cabin and out of site. They thought they were getting off easy, but Jaime always had someone watching Trace for her. So when her spy saw him and Hope run off, you better bet the phone was open and the fingers were flying, texting Jaime what happened

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Shane was rummaging through his old office boxes when one fell out at his feet, making his heart pang. He slowly bent down and picked up the faded pink box with the drawn flowers on it and sat down in his chair. He placed it on the top of his desk and starred at it for a few moments, just thinking of everything that was inside of that box. He looked at the top and saw in very neat and bubbly hand-writing _"Mitchie's box for Baby" _He closed his eyes and remembered with a smile the day she made the box. Of course, he told her she was being over dramatic about making a memory box, since he was more then willing to believe that she would live past the birth. But she persisted and made the box anyway, filling it with different mementos of her.

After looking at it with a cold stare, he placed his fingers on the lid of the box, then gently removed it, revealing a box full of different things. He took a deep breath and took out the first thing, which was her favorite flower, a rose that still had it's peddals on it, even though they were wilting. He gently placed it down, then moved onto the next thing, which was a bottle of her perfume, _Usher_. Shane gently pushed down on the top of the bottle, releasing the spray onto his wrist. He had watched his mother, Mitchie, and Caitlyn do it so many times, he learned to rub his wrist together after he sprayed it. He took a whiff of it and wished he hadn't. It brought back so many memories, it pained him. He placed it back in the box, then was about to put it back all together when he noticed letters. Even though he was with Mitchie the whole pregnancy, he didn't know she wrote letters to Hope. He picked up one and just from the date written on the top, he knew it was from the hospital right before she died. He didn't want to read it, but he found himself unfolding it and his eyes floating on the page.

_Dear sunshine, _

Shane nearly stopped completely right there. He had forgotten about Mitchie's nickname for Hope when she was pregnant

_I know you're not going to be able to read this until you're older, but i want you to know that I love you so, so, so much. I wish I could be with you as you grow up, but I know I'm not. I've known that for awhile. But what I want you to know is that I'm always going to be with you in spirit. _

_Whenever you feel the wind blowing your hair around, it's me gently running my fingers through it. _

_Whenever you see the rain falling from the sky, know it's just me crying at the fact that I can't be with you face to face. _

_Whenever you see the sun shining, know it's me smiling down at you and your beauty. _

_Whenever you hear the wind blowing through the trees and leaves, know it's me laughing with you. _

Shane quickly folded up the note and threw it back into the box. He closed it up and put it in the back of the closet, not wanting to revisit the pain of loosing her.

The one thin he realized after he shut the box was that her songbook was missing. He thought for a moment abput what happened to it, then he remember with a smile on his face. He knew that she had left it in her cabin when they last went to Camp Rock. He then wondered if Hope had found it yet,

"No, she probably won't either," laughed Shane as he went through the last of his files, still getting the whiff of the perfume every now and then, making him smile.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Jaime marched over to the Mess Hall where she saw Hope and Trace talking and carrying boxes into the building (someone had saw them wondering around, so he told them to help carry some boxes into the kitchen). Her eyes grew big as she continued to march on, grabbing Hope's arm forcefully.

"**What **are you doing?!" asked Jaime.

"What are you-"

"Oh don't give me that! What are you doing with my play thing?" asked Jaime as she pulled Hope to the side.

"Well, we were in Songwriting together and he helped me write a song. And since I was being attacked by the kids in there, he got me out of there,"

"Is that all that happened?" asked Jaime.

"That's all, I'm not like that Jaime. He's all yours,"

"I knew I could trust you," smiled Jaime. Hope nodded and walked back into the Mess Hall. As soon as she was out of her sight, a devilish grin came onto Jaime's face. Sure, she knew that Hope wasn't doing anything with Trace, but Derek didn't.

--

Jaime walked to the mini-cliff near the river to see her brother sitting there, just looking out the world around him.

"Derek!" she called, making him turn around,

"What?" called Derek.

"There's something we need to talk...It's about Hope," said Jaime. Derek's eyes lit up and a worried expression came on his face.

"What? Is something wrong with her?"

"Well, she was with Trace," began Jaime in a mock-sad tone,

"Okay, so what?"

"But according to a very reliable source, they saw them sucking face behind a tree, and apparently it got pretty heavy,"

Derek looked down, then back up at his little sister,

"What do you mean?"

"Someone said that they were practically naked-"

Before Jaime could finish, Derek stood up and walked away, not wanting to hear the rest of what his sister had to say. Jaime smiled to herself. She had gotten Hope in hot water with Derek, which was just what Jaime needed so that she could ruin Hope Grey and _any _chance of beating her in Final Jam.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

Later that night at dinner, Nate and Caitlyn were sending each other looks, asking the other one when they were going to say something.

"What's going on?" asked Jason. Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other, than nodded.

"Well,"

"Caitlyn, you're pregnant?!" called Shane as he walked into the kitchen with the numerous test in his hands. Caitlyn and Nate's faces flushed while Jason's jaw dropped, making the pasta that was still un-chewed in his mouth to fall and hang off of his lips.

--

**

* * *

**

**So, you like? lol. **

**I'm starting to crack down on the evil personality known as Jaime, and it's soooo much fun. **

**But there's something that's on my mind and i need to ask you guys a question. **

**Okay, so i like this boy, he's two years older than me and he goes to my youth group and he seems to flirt with me, and i to him. But the only thing in our 'way' is my cousin. She's been friends with him for awhile now and every time she's around, she almost steals him from me and leaves me alone, but she doesn't know i like him since i'm afraid to tell her. And whenever she doesn't go to youth group and i do, we get along great, but when my cousins around, I'm pushed to the side and my cousins the one he's talking to. I've talked about this with my mom and sister, but no one seems to really understand. They all tell me to just tell my cousin, but they don't understand that i can't just tell my cousin, since she might get mad at me. **

**So, my question is:**

**What do you do when you love someone, and they may love you back, but someone _else _you love is standing in your way? **

**R&R (and answer the question with your honest opinion)!**

**-Rose**


	7. Reflection

**

* * *

**

One song this chapter,

"Reflection" by _Christina Aguilera_(sp?)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Reflection" or the band/singer _Christina Aguilera_. I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.

BTW: just for a little help in this chapter, remember the only person that knows about Trace and Jaime's "Play thing" thing going on is Hope. So Derek is still cluless about what Jaime and Trace are up to...for now...XP

Oh yeah, and there will be MAJOR drama in this chapter, and alot is going to happen with Jaime, Derek and Hope, but not so much Trace. But it's all good at the end with the DerekxHope pairing that I LOVE writing!

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL **

**--**

**Reflection**

**--**

Caitlyn and Nate looked up at Shane, stunned that he found not just one, or two, or three, but all FIVE of the test and was now holding them in his hands.

"Where did you find those?" asked Caitlyn in shock.

"I was taking out the garbage from everyone's bathrooms and your bag ripped, and these fell out," explained Shane.

"Look Shane, we were going to tell you tonight." explained Nate.

"Why didn't you tell us when you found out?" asked Shane, calming down.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we haven't really had much experience with the whole 'Oh my God I'm pregnant!' thing, and we also were just a bit wigged out about being pregnant!" excalimed Caitlyn. Everyone (even Nate) looked over at her shocked.

"Whoa...Where did that come from?" asked Caitlyn, half to herself and half outloud.

"I think you just had a moodswing," said Jason, wiping his face off with a napkin.

"So you **just **found out?" asked Shane.

"Yes, we just found out," explained Nate in his calm nature.

"Okay then, what's for dinner?" asked Shane, clapping his hands together and walking to the table and taking his usual seat.

"Pasta!" exclaimed Jason, digging his fork into the food on his plate.

"Sweet!" smiled Shane as he took the bowl and put the food on his plate. He picked up the bowl and as if it were programed into him, he moved to bowl to the empty seat next to him where he would usually see Hope sitting there, willing to take the food he was offering. He quickly put the bowl down and acted like he didn't do anything, even though everyone saw his action and knew he was still in the mind frame that Hope was still home.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Hope walked into the Mess Hall, her hair up in a rooster and flowy halter top and jeans on. She quickly serveyed the crowd, looking for Derek (since he was the reason why she got so dolled up). Of course, it wasn't hard for her to find Derek, since he was one of the taller people in the crowd standing at 6'0". She began to walk to him, waving her hands in the air at him.

"Derek!" she called out. He looked up at her, then back down. Hope thought about that for a moment, but carried on over to him as they were checking the lights on the stage.

"Hey," said Hope as the lights went down a bit, making the Mess Hall become illuminated with light blue and purple lights. Derek looked up and looked back down again.

"What's wrong?" asked Hope, gently putting her hand on his arm. Derek quickly pulled his arm out of her grasp. Hope looked up at him confused as he gave off a chuckle, a chuckle she knew was for the wrong reason.

"I'm not sure what's wrong," he began as he smiled sarcartically and put his hands in his pocket and bouncing on his toes, "Why don't you go find out with Trace, I hear you two have done alot together," his words were practically dripping with the sarcasm as he walked away from the shocked and confused Hope. She turned on her heel and followed him as he made his way through the room.

"What are you talking about Derek?" asked Hope. Derek quickly turned around to be face to face with Hope.

"Look don't play with me Hope! I know what you and Trace were doing earlier!"

"What? Help me write a song and set up this?!" asked Hope, not letting Derek talk to her in such a matter.

"No!" yelled Derek, making a few people turn their heads. He, seeing that people were starring, took Hope's hand and took her over to the corner of the room.

"Could you please explain to me what your babbling about?" asked Hope after everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Look, I know you two were at the lake...Together...doing things,"

"Things? What? What are you-"

"Look, if you want to get with Trace, then by all means, go right ahead, but don't play me like some type of play thing for you,"

"Play thing? Okay first off Trace and I-"

"Just save your story, I already got it," said Derek softly as he began to walk away. Hope stood there in complete shock.

"Are you alright?" asked a girl from behind her. She turned around to see the same girl that had made the Youtube comment earlier in _Songwritting 101_.

"Why does it matter to you?" asked Hope, pushing away her tears with anger. The girl just sighed and looked back up at her,

"Look, my names Allie, and whenever you decided to stop acting like a jerk to everyone, I can help you with the Jaime drama,"

"Wait, Jaime drama? What does Jaime have to do with anything?" asked Hope.

"Just trust me on this one. There's only one person in this entire camp that would be up to something like this, and that's Jaime Tyler, and if you want to stop lover boy over there from getting away, you better do something quick," said Allie, pointing to Derek, who looked like he was about to leave.

Hope looked around the room, trying to find something. Then she saw the lonely mic on the stage and Trace sitting there with a guitar on his lap. She had shown him the song before everyone had shown up, so he _did _know how to play it.

"I'll be right back," muttered Hope as she jogged over to the tiny stage, hopping up and taking the microphone.

"What are you doing?" asked Trace after he saw Hope jump on the stage.

"Play the song." said Hope as she fixed the microphone stand for her height.

"But-"

"Look, just play the song, alright?" snapped Hope, making her bite her tounge after that,

"I'm sorry, I just really need to get this song together," said Hope quickly. Trace watched her eyes travel to the place where Derek was standing and understood everything.

"Okay," he said as he brought his microphone to him, "Okay guys, our first singer tonight is Hope Grey!" exclaimed Trace, getting claps from the audience. Hope quickly handed Trace the paper with the notes on it, so he wouldn't forget it. Trace began to play the cohrds as the lights went down a bit, making Hope practically glow. She took a deep breath, then opened her mouth to sing, even though the stage frieght was getting to her. She shut her eyes and began to sing like Derek was right in the front of the crowd, listening to her like he still cared about her.

**_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday, it's as if I play a part_**

Everyone began to listen to Hope, since her voice was very powerful, even though she was somewhat holding it back,

**_Now I see, if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_**

**_Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_**

Hope opened her eyes to see the crowd really listening to her. She took the microphone offthe stand and walked around the tiny stage a bit.

**_I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart,  
And what I believe in  
But somehow, I will show the world,  
What's inside my heart,  
And be loved for who I am_**

Hope made sure that she looked right at Derek. Starring him down and locking him in her gaze.

**_Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I dont know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
_**  
Hope knew the biggest part of the song was coming up, so she put the microphone back on the stand and stood behind it, knowing she was going to have to get her power from standing still.

**_There's a heart that must be free to fly,  
That burns with the need to know the reason why_**

No one expected that to come from Hope, not even Trace who had heard her sing it qietly to herself eariler or Derek who had heard her sing before. Now suddenly, Derek wanted to stay and hear Hope finish.

**_Why must we all conceal,  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_**

Derek felt chills consume his arms as he watched Hope's face show the emotion she was putting into the song.

**_When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_**

Hope kept her eyes shut, even when she heard the cheers from the crowd. She left the stage and was about to leave when Allie took her by the arm,

"You might want to watch yourself,"

"Why?" asked Hope in a much kinder tone than earlier.

"Jaime was here while you were singing, and trust me, she had the look on her face,"

"The look?"

"It's something she does when she's going to practically destroy a person,"

"You think she's going to try to destroy me?" asked Hope.

"Just watch yourself okay?" said Allie as she walked away. Hope nodded and felt someone grab her arm. She spun around and stumbled slightly, falling into the other persons chest and arms.

"Sorry," muttered Hope, not looking at the person,

"No, I am," said the person. Hope looked up at them and saw that she was face to face with Derek,

"Oh, so now you wanna apologize cuz you feel like an asshole, right?" asked Hope.

"Yeah, that's really why...Look, I talked to Trace after you were done and,"

"He told you that what you said was wrong and hurtful?" asked Hope.

"Yes Hope, and could you stop cutting me off?"

"Sorry," said Hope quietly. Even though she was still a bit hurt by him, hearing him say her name made her body get the tingles.

"He told me that all you did was write a song and set up the stage. So I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions,"

"Good, and I forgive you for jumping to conclusions," smiled Hope, making a smile come on Derek's face as well.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Jaime Tyler felt threatened. And when Jaime Tyler felt threatened, she made sure that the person causing it would never cross her again. So as she hooked up her laptop to the projector she set up at the Beach Jam stage along with a screen she stole from the absent Peggy's cabin, she knew that Hope Grey would never cross her again.

"This seems really low, Jaime," said a small girl that had to be no older than thirteen as she handed Jaime the chord.

"Look Lulu, if you haven't noticed, _I've _been the winner of Final Jam for the past _two years_! And I'm not, I repeat **not **going to let some girl that just started here steal that from under me!"

"So you're going to show the most embarressing video of her life?" asked Lulu.

"Just shut up and hook this thing up!" yelled Jaime. Lulu nodded and quickly hooked up the rest of the laptop to the projector.

"Okay, hit play," said Lulu as Hope pulled up Youtube. Jaime got the right video, made it full screen, and knew that everything was falling into place when she saw the kids leaving the Mess hall and walking her way,

"Hey everyone!" called out Jaime, making the kids look at her.

"Who wants to watch a little video?" asked Jaime. The kids all looked at eachother and nodded, walking over to Jaime as an evil smile came onto her face.

_"She brought this onto herself," _thought Jaime as the kids sat down around the projector and infront of the screen, _"She tried to take your thunder Jaime, so she deserves this," _

_--_

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Hope and Derek were walking together from the Mess hall when they heard the sound of people laughing and cheering.

"What's going on over there?" asked Derek , pointing over to the group of people sitting down on the groud, pointing and laughing at the screen. Hope looked at it curiously, then her and Derek began to speed walk over to it.

Hope's heart seemed to stop for a spilt second when she saw the video that was playing. And it wasn't just playing once or twice, it was playing _over and over and over _again.

"Look, it's the star of the show!" laughed Jaime as she pointed to the stunned Hope. She felt a single rain drop hit her shoulder and Lulu felt it too, since she quickly got to her feet and unplugged everything and began to run it into her cabin. Sure the show was over, but the mockery wasn't.

"Well well well," began Jaime as she crossed her arms and walked to Hope and the equally shocked Derek, "It looks like Daddy's little girl is more of a tramp than we knew," laughed Jaime. Hope felt tears well in her eyes.

"Shut up," she muttered, trying to stop her lip from quivering.

"No, I want EVERYONE to see you for who you really are!" yelled Jaime as more rain began to fall softly on the campers who were excited to see this fight.

"How do you like her now Derek?" asked Jaime as she walked to her brother, "How do you like her now that you know she's nothing but a complete whore?" asked Jaime as she looked at Hope. Hope looked up at Derek to see his jaw tightened and his eyes looking at her with a mysterious emotion.

She mouthed the words "I'm sorry" as she ran off to the other direction, leaving Jaime to bask in the glory of bringing down Hope. Derek, seeing Hope run off, tried to call out her name and stop her,

"Hope!"

But she was already to far off to hear him. Derek turned to his little sister and tightened his jaw again and narrowed his eyes at her,

"What's your problem?!" asked Derek.

"Nothing, she got what she deserved," said Jaime. Derek just shook his head at his little sister as he ran to Peggy's cabin as the rain began to pour and the sky turning dark as the sun went down.

"Peggy!" called Derek as he knocked on her door. Peggy walked out from her room to see Derek standing in the rain,

"Derek? What are you doing?" asked Peggy as she walked over to the door and opened it, letting the wet Derek into the cabin.

"I need a flashlight or a lantern or something," said Derek quickly as he saw the sky turn even darker.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"There's not alot of time to explain, but I need some type of lighting,"

"Okay, but you gotta tell me what it's for," said Peggy as she took out the lantern and turned on the flame,

"Hope ran off and I need to find her,"

"Oh my god, I have to come with you," said Peggy, grabbing her jacket,

"No,"

"Why? Can't I go?"

"Because there's something I need to talk to her about Peggy,"

"Fine, but just be safe okay?" said Peggy as she handed him the latern. Derek nodded and ran out of the cabin, in search of Hope.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Derek could barely see five feet infront of him as the rain contied to pour down, now in sheets almost.

"HOPE!" called out Derek as the rain dripped off of his hair.

"HOPE!" he called again, ot hear nothing. He felt his body get cold, even though he had on a jacket and hood. He knew he was more than likely to get a cold from begining in the rain for too long, but his heart began to panic when he remembered what Hope was wearing. Just a halter top and jeans. He began to run even faster through the rain, still screaming Hope's name in the setting darkeness.

Meanwhile, Hope had herself wrapped in a ball while she leaned against a cannoe and sobbing. Her hair had fallen out of it's rooster and her top clund to her soaking wet body that was shivering. Things were suppose to get better when she came here. Not worse. She heard faintly someone calling her name from behind her. Even though she felt like she was going to get sick, she sat up and looked over the side of the cannoe. Even though the rain was coming down in sheets and it was dark out, she saw a dim yellow light coming to her in the distance,

_"Am I dying?" _asked Hope to herself.

"HOPE!" called out the voice.

"Derek?" said Hope loudly. Derek stopped in his tracks, thinking he heard Hope.

"HOPE?!" he called again. Instead of calling back, Hope began to sob again. This time, Derek heard her sobbings and ran to her immdiately. He ran over the cannoe's and found Hope in a ball, sobbing hyterically.

"Hope," he said exasperated as he got down on his knees next to Hope, who had moved herself up against the cannoe and wrapping her arms around her legs that were drawn to her chest.

"You shouldn't be here," said Hope as she kept her eyes set on the ground infront of her.

"Why shouldn't I be?" asked Derek, setting the lantern on the ground and moving over to Hope as rain kept falling hard on them,

"You're a good guy Derek, a really good guy. And if you pay attention to anything that movies or books or anything show us, good poeple don't belong with bad people. And I'm a bad person,"

"Hope, one mistake doesn't make you a bad person," said Derek, putting his hand on her bare and shivering shoulder.

"Yes it does Derek! Espeically the mistake I made!" said Hope, looking over at Derek, her hair sticking to her smooth face.

"If one mistake can make a person bad, than we **do **belong together," said Derek, looking over at Hope again.

"What do you mean?" asked Hope.

"I've made mistakes Hope, alot. So if you wanna stay in the mind frame you have right now, then we do belonf together," said Derek.

"No, I-"

"No Hope, listen to me okay?" said Derek, moving so that he was directly infront of Hope and holding her by the shoulders, making her masacara-stained face look up at him, "Sure, you've made some bad choices in your life, but you're **only human**. If we pay attention to everyone's single mistake, everything in this world would fall apart! I've even done some things in my past that are fifty times worse than what you did! And people are always going to find out what you've done in your past one way or another, so don't think it's the end of the world because a few kids saw it at Camp! And do you know how many people have probably seen it already?!" yelled Derek over the pounding rain.

"Alot," said Hope, bitting her lip.

"Exactly. So don't think that your the only person this has happened to! I mean, Everyone in my school foud out because I was wasted on the roof of the school! That's embarresing, but you can't harp on it Hope! You really can't!"

"Derek," muttered Hope as she put her hands on Derek's arms.

"What?" asked Derke softly,

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why...Did you come for me?" asked Hope as she looked up into Derek's eyes. She found it remarkable that even though it was hard to see a thing infront of you from the rain, Derek's eyes still seemed to shine right through it.

"Because Hope, I care about you," said Derek, looking down, than back up at her.

"You do?" asked Hope.

"Yeah, alot actually."

"Derek,"

"Yeah?"

"I care about you alot too,"

"If you do, than you don't want to know all about me,"

"But I do, and I want you to know everything about me,"

"Hope,"

"Yeah?" asked Hope, getting closer to Derek.

"I want you to know that...I want to kiss you," said Derek as a small blush came on his and her face.

"Well, I want to kiss you too," smiled Hope. Derek's eyes traveled quickly from her eyes to her lips to her eyes again. They slowly moved into one another, Derek's eyes softly closed as did Hopes. Then it happened. Hope's lips came together on Derek's and electic-like tingles rolled through their bodies. The kiss was short, but it was oh so sweet.

**

* * *

**

R&R!

**-Rose**


	8. Bubble wrap Jason's heart and stories

* * *

**One song this chapter,**

**"Bubble Wrap" by _McFly: _aka my new obbession (well...only Tom Fletcher)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Bubble Wrap" or the band/singer _McFly_. I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.**

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL **

**--**

**Bubble wrap Jason's heart and stories**

**--**

Hope pulled away from Derek's lips, totally in a daze.

"Wow," was all she could say at that moment. She thought that everything was perfect, until she felt a cold liquid slap against her leg. She turned her head and saw that the lake waters were rising and coming up father than usual on the shore line.

"Shit," muttered Hope as she stood up, noticing that Derek was still holding onto her.

"We gotta get back to the cabin's," said Derek. Hope nodded, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to stop the trembles they had. Derek saw this and realized that she was getting sick.

"Come here," he said, taking his hands off of her shoulders and opening them wide.

"What for?" asked Hope with a slight stutter do to the cold.

"Haven't you ever heard of exchanging body heat?" asked Derek with a smile. Hope nodded and walked into Derek's awaiting arms, feeling some water squeeze out of his jacket since it was soaked.

"Sorry if it's not working," muttered Derek as he gently tightened his grip of Hope. Hope felt a smile come onto her face as she pressed her head to Derek's chest, hearing his heart beating.

"No, it's working just fine," smiled Hope as she tightened her grip on Derek's hips. Derek took a sharp breath when she did this, since he wasn't expecting it.

"Are you getting warm?" asked Derek, looking down at the drenched Hope's head.

"Y-Yeah," stuttered Hope.

"No you're not," laughed Derek as he felt Hope shiver in his arms.

"I know, I just wanted to make you feel better," laughed Hope.

"Well, I think we better get you back to your cabin,"

"I can't go back there," said Hope, not letting go of Derek, even after he tried moving.

"Because of Jaime?" asked Derek,

"Of course,"

"Okay, well...We'll just talk to Peggy and-"

"Wait," said Hope, moving away from Derek.

"What?"

"I think I know where I can stay, c'mon." smiled Hope, taking Derek's free hand (the other had picked up the lantern) and running back to the cabins.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

"Jason, Jason!" called out Nate as he walked through the house. He waited, but he heard nothing.

"Yo! Jason!" yelled Nate again. And again, nothing. He rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, where the family usually gathered.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Caitlyn from her place on a stool as she flipped through a magazine and Shane was busy cooking dinner, or atleast attempting.

"I can't find Jason," groaned Nate as he took a stool as well.

"Well, when did you see him last?" asked Caitlyn.

"We were upstairs and we got into another little fight over something stupid and he got offended," explain Nate.

"Well, what did you say that offeneded him?" asked Shane, with his back turned to Caitlyn and Nate.

"I say something that he could never write a song about something serious," said Nate with his head hanging low.

"Well, why would he be offended by that? I mean, you two say that to eachother all the time," said Caitlyn.

"He got offended because I said more than just that," sighed Nate, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand.

"What else?" asked Shane.

"I may have said something along the lines of 'No wonder why Morgan broke up with you', and that's when he left the room,"

"Whoa dude, you step over a major line there," said Shane as he walked over to the eating counter the other two were at.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that, but thanks for the offical reinstatement," said Nate dryly.

"You just got to apologize to him sweetie," smiled Caitlyn. Nate nodded and hopped off of the stool, heading on his search again.

--

* * *

CRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

"Damn it," muttered Nate under his breath as he put his palms against the loft's railings that were facing the front door.

"He's not up there?" asked Caitlyn as she walked into the foyer and looked up at her husband.

"No, I even checked the towel closets and he wasn't in there!" groaned Nate.

"You know he hasn't done that since Hope was little," said Caitlyn with a chuckle. When Hope was younger, her and Jason were eachothers playmates (mostly because they were on the same age maturity wise), so when they would play hide-and-go-seek, Jason would find the strangest places, one of them was the towel closet, which he was stuck in and the fire department needed to be called to pry him out.

"Hey, it was worth a shot," laughed Nate.

"Shh!" whispered Shane as he brought his finger to his lips. The other two became quiet and soon they heard the sound of a piano playing from the piano room,

"That's where he is!" exclaimed Nate, running down the stairs and walking with the other two down the hallway and to the piano room where there was only a grand piano in the room, hense the name.

They all poked their heads into the door, one ontop of another. First Caitlyn, the Nate, then Shane. As they stood there, they watched Jason's hands gently play the piano, hitting the most mesmerizing notes with his fingertips.

"What do you think he's doing?" whispered Caitlyn.

"I think he might be writing a song," whispered back Nate.

"You know I can hear you," said Jason, ceasing his playing but keeping his back turned.

"Sorry," said the three at the same time as they walked into the room.

"So, what are you doing?" asked Shane.

"Showing _some _people that I am capable of writing a song," said Jason, looking at Nate from the corner of his eye. Nate shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to Jason.

"Look, I'm sorry for the song comment earlier," he began.

"Mhm," said Jason, looking over at Nate with his arms crossed.

"And I'm sorry about the Morgan comment, I really should've done that," sighed Nate.

"Apology excepted," smiled Jason, making a smile come on Nate's face as well,

"Besides, you've inspired me to write a song," smiled Jason as his fingers returned to their place on the keys.

"Can we hear it?" asked Caitlyn, showing that she was always up for someone's music. Jason nodded and sat himself properly on the stool, then begining the first few notes that sounded something like a Christmas song to begin with, but it slowly progessed into a pretty sounding song,

**_I wish I could bubble wrap my heart in case I fall and break apart  
I'm not God  
I can't change the stars and I don't know if there's life on Mars  
But I know you hurt people that you love and those who care for you  
I want nothing to do with the things you're going through  
_****  
_This is the last time I give up this heart of mine  
I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who's finally realized  
You're standing in moonlight but you're black on the inside  
Who do you think you are to cry?_**  
**_This is goodbye_**

**_I'm a little dazed and confused  
Life's a bitch and so are you  
All my days have turned into nights living without  
Without Without you in my life_**

**_And you wrote the book on how to be a liar and lose all your friends  
And I mean nothing at all  
Was I just another ghost that's been in your bed?  
'Cause this is the last time I give up this heart of mine  
I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who's finally realized  
You're standing in moonlight but you're black on the inside  
Who do you think you are to cry  
This is goodbye  
Yeah_**

**_Turn on the radio honey  
'Cause every single sad song you'll be able to relate  
This one I dedicate  
Woah_**

**_Don't get all emotional baby  
You can never talk to me  
You're unable to communicate_**

Jason stopped playing harshly on the keys and returned the soft melody's for the bridge

**_This is the last time I give up this heart of mine  
I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who's finally realized  
This is the last time I give up this heart of mine  
I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who's finally realized  
You're standing in moonlight but you're black on the inside  
Who do you think you are to cry  
This is goodbye_**

**_This is goodbye_**

Jason looked down at the keys and played the intro again, slowly playing softer and softer until he was done.

He turned to the others who were just standing there, looking at the piano in suprise. Even though Jason rarely wrote a song, when he did, it literally pulled at your heart strings. And looking over at Caitlyn, who was in tears, you knew this was one of them.

"Jay, was that about-um-'her'?" asked Shane, using air quotes when he said 'her'.

"Yeah, it was," sighed Jason as he looked out the window infront of the piano.

Who is 'her' Shane and Jason was refering to? That would be Morgan Farley, Jason's ex girlfriend, and the longest and most serious girlfriend he ever had. They had dated for over a year, but she ended up breaking up with Jason and going to another guy, which as they later found out, was the same guy she had an affair with while dating Jason. Everything else they went through was all pretty much in that song.

--

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

--

"You gotta get better clothes on," said Derek as he and Hope walked back onto the camp grounds.

"N-n-n,"

"See, you can't even form a complete sentence! And you're shivering like a bowl of jello!" laughed Derek.

"And would it be bad if I told you I can't really feel my legs?" asked Hope as she leaned more into Derek. Derek looked down at her legs and saw that her pants were sagging because they were completely drenched with water and rain, meaning that her legs were more than likely soaked.

"Here," said Derek, picking up Hope with one arm and flinging her over his shoulder, making a giggle come out of Hope's mouth.

"How's that?" asked Derek as he ran to his cabin,

"Well, my legs are getting back feeling!" giggled Hope as she felt her hair softly push infront of her face.

They finally arrived at Derek's cabin and Derek placed Hope back on her feet.

"What are we doing here?" asked Hope.

"Well, we both need to get some new clothes, so we're getting them," smiled Derek as he opened the door, but Hope stayed on the porch, looking up at Derek.

"What?"

"I can't go in there,"

"Um, why?"

"Well, for one, it's against the rules for a girl to be in the boys cabin, and for two, should I be worried about you having clothes that would fit me?" giggled Hope. Derek looked at her confused for a moment, then a smile came on his face.

"Well, for one, you're not staying over night, so technically, you're not breaking the rules, unless you know," began Derek,

"Alright smart ass, I know what you mean," laughed Hope as she walked up the stairs and so that she was stading with Derek, "and about the clothes?" asked Hope with a raised eyebrow.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, it's fine," said Derek, moving in closer to Hope with a smirk on his face. Hope giggled as she saw Derek moving in more, knowing what was coming next. She moved in the rest of the way, putting her lips on Derek's. Derek's hands went to Hope's sides, which made her smile into the kiss.

**_BOOM!_**

"Agh!" exclaimed Hope when she heard the lighting and the rain coming down harder.

"C'mon," smiled Derek, taking Hope's hand and leading her into cabin. She looked over to her side and saw that there was only one bed in the cabin.

"There a reason you got your own cabin?" asked Hope as she stood in the middle of the room, watchig as Derek walked to his dresser and opened up a few drawers.

"I've got my reasons," said Derek with that mysterious edge that made Hope's heart melt. He walked over to her with a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tee.

"You can change into them," smiled Derek.

"Well Derek, I thought you would like to take things slow but," said Hope playfully pulling dow the strap of her shirt slowly. Derek turned on his heels and his eyes bugged out when he saw what she was doing.

"No wait!" exclaimed Derek as he ran over to her.

"Kidding! Kidding! Where's the bathroom?" asked Hope as she laughed.

"Oh, it's over there," smiled Derek as he pointed over his shoulder toward the door in the back of the cabin. Hope walked over to the door, a squishy noise following her as she walked,

"Don't laugh!" called Hope as she walked to the door. Derek was trying to hide his laughter, but he couldn't.

--

"So," said Hope as she walked out of the bathroom and sat on Derek's bed. Derek looked up from his guitar and smiled at her.

"What?"

"Well, I have a few questions for you,"

"Really? And what are they?" asked Derek putting his guitar down and moving next to Hope on his bed.

"Well, for starters, what are we?"

"What do you mean?" asked Derek, confused.

"Well, we kissed...twice,"

"Right," said Derek, even though it came out as more of a question.

"Well, doesn't that make us something?"

"Wait, you mean like a boyfriend-girlfriend something?"

"Well, that's what I was hoping we would be heading for, but you obviously don't want to,"

"Wait, what told you I didn't want to?"

"Well...nothing...it was just me being a doubting Thomas," sighed Hope, looking down. Derek gently brought her head back up with his hand and placed his lips on hers, making Hope smile.

"So, three times now,"

"Third time's a charm," smiled Derek as he closed the gap between he and Hope with his lips again. Don't get her wrong, Hope loved kissing Derek, but she still had so many questions for him.

"Derek," said Hope as she moved away from Derek, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"I still have a few questions,"

"Right," said Derek, moving away, only to be pulled back from Hope.

"I said I still have a few questions, never said you had to move," giggled Hope. Derek laid his head down on the pillow that was next to Hope and looked up at Hope,

"Alright, so what do you have to ask?" asked Derek. Hope took a deep breath and laid next to Derek, looking at him as she asked,

"Why did you write _Alittle Bit Longer_?"

Derek looked away from Hope's eyes, then back up at her, ready to answer,

"I went through alot of stuff in the past few years, and I needed to write it out,"

"What did you go through?"

"Do you really wanna know?" asked Derek.

"Yeah,"

"Brace yourself," said Derek as he turned completely on his side so that his body was across from Hope's, leaving only a small space between them.

"It all started after my dad left for New Jersey," began Derek,

"He left for London after he and my mom went through this huge custody battle. My mom pretty much got him for every penny he owned, so all he could really do was move back to his mom's in Trenton,"

"New Jersey?" asked Hope.

"Yeah. I thought he was just moving into a regular town with normal happy-go-lucky people, but when I went there on a visit - which were rare things - I saw that he was living in complete proverty. You don't even know how bad it was Hope. I think the toilet seat was cleaner than the floor that we had to sit on. Yeah, I know that he was living with my grandmother, but she was sick alot and was in hospis. And since my dad had no job to speak of, the house was going down hill. But when I was there, I got to hang out with a few kids in the neighborhood. One was one of my best friends named Harley Cater, she was probably only person that actually cared about my dad and cooked for him. But one night we were outside of her place,"

"Wait, how old was she?"

"She our age, but she was living in a boarding house on her own, since she didn't have any family...They were involved with gangs and she didn't want to be apart of that, so she moved to the boarding house next door to my dad's house,"

Hope nodded and allowed Derek to finish.

"So when we were outside of her house, we saw a car pull up a block or two away, we thought everything was fine...until another car pulled up. The guys got out of the car and...Just by how they were dressed and the looks on their faces, we knew something. Then she saw someone pull out a gun. I was freaking out but she told me just to stay calm and if they pull the trigger, than we would have to go inside. But one guy started running, and the others followed him. Then the guy with the gun pulled it out while running and pulled the trigger and missed the target and hit...Hit Harley in the back. She fell to the ground instantly. The guys ran back to their car and all I could do was just look at her...She just stopped moving completely. Not even a finger twitch. I started to scream out for help, and the landlord came out. The rest is a blur, but they had brought her into the hospital and she was in stable condition, but she was shot in the aorta and they couldn't stop the bleeding."

"So Harley...?"

"She died." said Derek. as he swallowed hard and his eyes became coated in a layer of tears.

"Derek," said Hope consolingly. After a few moments of silence, Derek began to talk again.

"So when my mom found out, she told my dad that either he left Trenton or she would take full custody of me. So my dad had to leave my dying grandmother and moved to England to be a roadie for different bands."

"Is that what he does now?" asked Hope.

"Yeah, he only does it in England. But after he left and after I watched my best friend die, I began to kinda loose myself in other things. At first it was sports, but when that wasn't good enough - which is when I was around my sophmore year - I turned to drugs. I did pot, and for once I felt calm. Like everything was okay and cool. But once i came down from the high, I realized that everything was horrible in my life. My mother was never home, my sister was always on tour with my mom or with her father, my father was in another country for life, and my best friend was dead. I felt like no one understood what was going on in my life. I mean, people _tried _to relate, but no one ever came close to it. Then after all that, my junior year came around and I was going downhill. Then a few nights before prom, a few of my friends decided that we should get drunk for old times sake. But what I didn't know is that I was the only one that was really drunk, the others were drinking Root Beer. So they drove me to our school and they put my on the roof. Those jackass' didn't think about the fact that I could've killed myself by walking around. So I woke up a few times that night thristy, and they had left booze up there for me to drink. All I had to do was take one bottle. One bottle and I blacked out. The next morning I was in a hospital bed with my mom and sister and my nanny in the room. They told me that the prinicple found me that morning since some kid saw my leg hanging off the edge of the building, and I had to get my stomach pumped when I got to the hospital. So when I came back to school, everyone knew me as the kid that got wasted at school, even though it wasn't even like that...And as a resolution, my mom sent me here, and believe me Hope, this place seriously saved my life." said Derek, looking over at Hope, who was crying. Derek didn't ask why she was crying, he just pulled her into him and let her lay her head on his chest. After being silent for a moment or two, Hope asked the question that had been eating at her ever since she arrived.

"Derek,"

"Yeah?"

"Were you a cutter?"

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCR**

**Sooo, CinnamonMintiMoon brought up something in of her reviews about giving Kevin a girlfriend, which was my plan for the story, but they won't get together until the end or close to the end of the story...**

**BUUUTTT**

**the character will make quite a few apperances in the story since she works at Camp Rock in Wood Shop (you see where I'm going here? lol). **

**So, who wants to be Kevin's girlfriend? **

**In your review, leave the following: **

**Name: (this can be your real name or a name you've made up, since either would be fine)  
Age: (doesn't matter, just don't make it illegal or anything)  
Hair color and style: (style meaning curly, straight ect.)  
Eye color:  
Intersest:(put stuff like if she's into sports, if she's a homebody, if she like Connect 3 ect.)  
Bithday: (don't have to do that, but what the heck, right?)  
****  
And like, body type as well, since I want to get a good mental picture of her, but she can look like anything.**

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	9. Need To Be Loved

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.**

**PS: there's some foreshadowing in this chapter, so keep your eyes open. And I'm not giving away what part, so make sure you read EVERYTHING carefully.**

**And you'll see a glimpse of the vulnerable Jaime in this chapter, but she'll strike back soon to her old ways :) **

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL **

**--**

**Need To Be Loved **

**--**

"Am I a what?" asked Derek, moving up his head and looking down at Hope.

"Are you a cutter?" asked Hope again.

"Who told you that?" asked Derek, sitting up with a confused look on his face.

"Jaime," muttered Hope quietly.

"Who?" asked Derek again, putting his hands down on the bed in a fist.

"Jaime, and why are you getting so angry?" asked Hope, sitting up as well. Derek, realizing that he jumped down Hope's throat, eased up and took a deep breath.

"Listen to me Hope, I was going through a really hard time in my life and I-"

"So you really were a cutter?" asked Hope. Derek looked down, feeling ashamed. Hope smiled weakly and placed her hand on the side of Derek's face, gently running her thumb back and forth on his cheek bones.

"I'm sorry," said Derek, looking up into Hope's face.

"Don't be...You were going through something, and it was just something you had to do back then,"

"No Hope, you don't understand," said Derek, putting his hand on Hope's wrist and holding on with a small amount of pressure.

"What don't I understand?" asked Hope. Derek took a sharp breath and looked up at Hope with glassy eyes.

"You don't understand that...I still do it,"

Hope starred at him, feeling her body go numb.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

"If you think I'm going to allow someone to touch my stomach, you're out of your dumbass mind!" yelled Caitlyn as she and Nate made their way onto the back deck where Jason was cooking dinner on the grill and Shane was laying on a lawn chair.

"All she did was touch it and ask when you were due! And she was a nurse at the doctors office!" yelled Nate.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE WHEN YOUR BOOBS ARE SO DAMNED TENDER THAT YOU CAN'T GET YOUR BRA OFF WITHOUT CRINGING?!NO!" yelled Caitlyn. The other three stopped and looked at one another in silence.

"Yes that's right! And you're going to be hearing about it alot more so you should all just go..." trailed off Caitlyn as she walked into the house and slammed the door. After they were sure she was gone, the other three looked at eachother, all with the same expression.

"Man, that's scary," said Shane.

"Yeah, and it was even worse at the doctors office," said Nate.

"What happen there?" asked Jason.

"She flipped out on the nurse when we were leaving because she put her hand on her stomach and asked her when she was due," groaned Nate.

"Wow, not even Mitchie was that bad," said Shane, feeling a small pang in his heart when he said her name, but he kept it hidden from his friends.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I didn't have to go through this," laughed Jason as he turned back to the grill.

"You will one day," responded Shane.

"Hey, for all you know, you might have already," laughed Nate.

"Please, who could it possibly be?" asked Jason as he flipped a buger.

"Well, there's Ashley," said Shane, putting up his fingers to count them,

"Michelle," added Nate

"Jessica,"

"Rachel,"

"Tracy,"

"Daniella,"

"Fabiene,"

"Morgan,"

"Alright already! And there was no need to go all the way back to High School by the way,"

"Still man, you were quite the ladies man when you were younger, there's a possibilty that you might have gotten a girl pregnant," said Nate in his mature (and yet still immature) way.

"Pff, please, there's no way possible for me to get a girl pregnant," said Jason with a chuckle,

"What are you trying to say?" asked Shane, wiggling his eybrow.

"Man shut up," said Jason as he lightly tapped Shane's shoulder, making Nate and Shane laugh.

"Yeah, he's right Nate, like he could actually get a girl pregnant!" laughed Shane.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Jaime was sitting in her bathroom, just starring herself down in the mirror, feeling disgraced by the image looking back at her, and she didn't know why. She had hurt so many people before in her life, so why did she feel so bad about it with Hope?

"What's wrong with me?" asked Jaime qietly to herself. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes, so she took a deep breath ans bit down on her bottom lip, stopping her from crying. She suddenly heard her mothers voice yelling at her in her mind,

_"What are you crying about?! You're a Tyler and Tyler's don't cry!" _

Jaime quickly snapped out of it and wiped away her tears, looking at herself in the mirror with a smile. She turned off the light and walked out to the front where she saw Trace walking in,

"Hey," he smiled as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I need to talk," said Jaime simply into Trace's chest.

"Wait, talk to me about us or just talk in general?" asked Trace with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Talk in general," giggled Jaime. Trace smiled as well and kissed her on the top of her head, then her lips. He wasn't sure why, but whenever she smiled, she just wanted to kiss her. Jaime took Trace's much larger hand in hers and walked him to her bed and sat him down. Trace laid down and Jaime laid down with him.

"So, what's up?" asked Trace as he wrapped one arm around Jaime's waist and the other behind her head.

"Do you think I'm a bitch?" asked Jaime honestly as she looked into Trace's eyes.

"No," said Trace without hessitation.

"Are you being honest?"

"Why would I lie to you, Jaime? Yeah, sometimes you can be, but when you're with me or I'm with you, all I can see is the sweetest person I've met, and I honestly mean that," said Trace as he kissed Jaime again. Jaime couldn't help but smile at him. He always knew how to pick her up when she was falling apart.

"Trace,"

"Yeah?"

"Just hold me," said Jaime as she snuggled closer to Trace.

"Why?" asked Trace as he looked down at Jaime.

"Because I need to know that you're not going anywhere," said Jaime, resting her head on Trace's chest. Trace immideatly tightened his rip on her, not wanting _her _to go anywhere. As they laid there, a tune got caught in Trace's head, and he couldn't get it out as much as he tried. He looked down at Jaime as the words showed up to him, then a smiled came when he got an idea for a song. He was about to get up, but seeing how peaceful Jaime looked, he decided to just stick around for a while.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

**really short chapter, i know, but i've got alot going on and this is a good place to stop this chapter, so there :)**

**And one more thing, a fellow reader (who has chosen to remain nameless, so they will) has told me that another author has made a story just like mine, so if anyone knows of that story, could they tell me who the author is or what the stories name is, since I'm not happy about them taking my plot,**

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	10. I want to save you

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.**

**And the winner of Jason girlfriend is... (drum roll please)**

**Estelle's character Abby Naimee!**

**let me tell you, you guys made it hard for me to pick a character! lol. All of your characters were amazing! **

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL**

--

**I want to save you**

--

Hope gently took both of Derek's wrist and turned them over, then with her left hand, she pulled up the sleeve on his right wrist, showing scars reaching up to the bend of his arm. She then, without making a sound, did the same to the other arm and seeing the same thing. She took a sharp breath as she studied the scars, trying to comprehend everything.

"It started when I got out of the hospital," said Derek, knowing that Hope wanted answers, "I couldn't handle everything that was going on with my life,"

"So you tried to take it?" asked Hope, looking up at Derek and narrowing her eyes at him.

"No! That's not what was going on!" defended Derek.

"Than what do you call this, Derek? I highly doubt that you were trying to help your body!" responded Hope, releasing Derek's wrist.

"Why are you attacking me?!"

"I'm not attacking you! I'm trying to help you!"

"Well news flash Hope! Screaming at me isn't going to help me!"

"Well maybe you need someone to put some sense into you!"

"Why are you acting like this?!" asked Derek, getting off of the bed.

"Because you're scaring me!" confessed Hope. Derek looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What do I mean?! Are you seriously asking that?!" asked Hope with her eyebrows raised. Derek slapped himself on the forehead, realizing what he just said.

"Sorry,"

"You already said that," spat back Hope.

"Sorry - er -...Look, I know you want to help me, but this is something you can't help,"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not Hope!"

"You just don't want the help, Derek!" yelled Hope as she walked to the bathroom and took her soaked clothes off of the sink and threw them into her arms, then marched out to the bedroom.

"I've tried to get the help Hope! It doesn't work!"

"It doesn't work because you're making a half ass effort!"

Derek opened his mouth and was going to say something, but he backed down. He opened his mouth again, but again closed it.

"What? Can't talk?" asked Hope with her hand on her hip.

"Do you really want to help me?" asked Derek.

"Yes," admitted Hope.

"Than don't leave me," said Derek, moving closer to Hope and his bottom lip having a tiny tremble. Hope looked up at Derek and studied the boy infront of her.

"I don't want to leave you," said Hope.

"Then what are you doing right now?" asked Derek as he looked down at the clothes in Hope's arms. Hope looked down at the clothes as well and sighed.

"Derek,"

"Yeah?" said Derek, moving closer to Hope and placing a hand on her hip.

"Is it breaking some kind of realtionship rule for someone to fall in love with someone else...When they've only known them for only two weeks?" asked Hope as she moved inch by inch into Derek. Derek smiled slyly as he closed the gap between them, but not putting his lips on Hope's just yet,

"I'm not sure...But even if it does," He moved in so that his mouth was against Hope's ear, making Hope get the chills, "I don't play by the rules," Derek moved his mouth away and placed it on Hope's lips, making her heart go crazy. Hope pressed her lips against Derek's, moving her hand along the side of his face. Then she felt Derek's tonuge run against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. And Hope happily allowed him to do so. This was the farthest she had been with a boy since the whole birthday thing...something that was still present in the back of Hope's mind.

"Der, we gotta find me a place to stay," said Hope as she pulled away from Derek.

"Where'd you have in mind?" asked Derek.

"Do you know Allie Martin?"

"Allie Martin...Oh, she's the one that's always got that notebook with her, right?"

"Yup, that's the one,"

"What about her?"

"C'mon, you'll find out,"

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

"So you want to stay with _me_?" asked Allie as she sat down on her bed and looked at Hope, who was sitting on the spare one.

"Yes," answered Hope. Allie sighed and looked away, trying to think it over,

"Allie, listen...I know when I first met you, I wasn't the nicest person in the world, but please just give me a chance. I mean, I don't wanna be that mean girl anymore. Honestly," pleaded Hope. Allie looked over at her and smiled.

"You know Hope, I didn't like you at all when you first came to Camp,"

"That's understandable,"

"Right, but after seeing what Jaime did to you...And seeing you infront of me right now in those clothes, I guess I'm starting to see the other side of Hope Grey,"

"So is that a yes?" asked Hope.

"Do you need help moving your stuff?"

Hope stood up and engulfed Allie in a hug, which was pretty much sufficating Allie since Hope was taller than her.

"Okay! Okay! I need to breathe!" called Allie. Hope relased her and made her way to the door along with Allie, going to the other cabin to gather their belongings.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

"Wait a second, explain to me again why I have to help this guy?" asked a woman with saftey goggles over her eyes as she walked with Peggy through the Camp grounds.

"Well, for starters, you can take off the goggles now," laughed Peggy, the woman laughed and removed them off of eyes, "And you have to help him because he hasn't been here in awhile, and he wants to visit his goddaughter,"

"Who's his goddaughter?" asked the woman.

"Hope Grey,"

"Hope Grey? As in the daughter of Shane Grey, Hope Grey?" asked the woman, stopping in her tracks.

"Yes, and her godfather's Jason Ronson." smiled Peggy as she walked along, leaving the woman behind her with her mouth wide open.

"Abby? You okay?" asked Peggy.

"You want me to meet _Jason Ronson _while I'm covered in sawmill and my hair is a disaster zone?!"

"Abby, chill, he won't care," laughed Peggy as she took Abby's hand and walked her to the front of the camp, where a limo was pulling up.

"Peggy, you know how I get when I meet famous people!"

"You'll be fine, Abs,"

"If you say so," muttered Abby as she walked infront of Peggy, her heart racing at the speed of light. Before Abby knew it, her feet had brought her to the limo, where the tall, well dressed, and hansome man known as Jason Ronson emerged from limo with a duffel bag on his shoulder. Jason, not seeing Abby standing behind him, turned on his heel, making his bag whack Abby and making her fall on her back.

"Oh my god!" said Jason as he threw his bag on the ground and knelt down to Abby, who was holding her forhead with her hand.

"Owww," moaned Abby.

"Are you okay?" asked Jason. Abby opened her eyes to see Jason looking over her with a worried expression,

"I-I-I- er - Your- your my- I'm your- er -, "

"You're my camp guide, right?" smiled Jason. Abby smiled and nodded, feeling her cheeks blush when Jason took her hand in his and gently squeezed it, helping her to her feet. And should she fight it off when he didn't let go?

"I'm Abby...Abby Naimee."

"Jason, as you more than likely know," smiled Jason, still holding onto Abby's hand.

Nah...

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	11. Dear Jaime, don't burn down the cabin

**

* * *

**

The song used in this chapter is:

**"Dear Jaime...Sincerly Me" by _Hellogoodbye_**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the song "Dear Jaime...Sincerly Me" or the singer/band _Hellogoodbye_. I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.**

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL**

--

**Dear Jaime, don't burn down the cabin**

**--**

**A few hours later**

**7:00 PM**

Hope and Allie walked to the cabin and opened the door, revealing Jaime, who was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. Hoep didn't say anything. Instead, she walked to her dresser and began to take out her clothes and throwing them on her bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Jaime as she turned around to face Hope and Allie.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing my stuff," said Hope as she picked up the last of her clothes and threw them on the bed, then grabbed her bags and threw her clothes into them.

"And where do you think you'll be staying?" asked Jaime as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"With me. Because you know, I'm not a catty bitch," said Allie. Jaime's eyes grew large with shock, but then a sly smile came onto her face when her mind came up with a comeback,

"You're Allie Martin, right? You know, you're sister Lulu is a great mole,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Allie as Hope gathered her sheets up.

"Who do you think helped me with the Youtube video?" asked Jaime as she got into Allie's face. Allie stood there for a moment, processing everything.

"Ha, I should've known you weren't smart enough to pull something like that off on your own," snickered Allie.

"C'mon Allie," said Hope as she threw the last of her bag over her shoulder and took Allie's arm into her hand, pulling her with her to the door.

"That's right! You walk away!" yelled Jaime as she watched Hope and Allie walk away.

Once they left, Jaime felt her anger boil over in her body, making her throw her hair brush at the back wall, knocking over the lamp. When she realized that she didn't break the lamp, she walked over to the nightstand and put hte lamp back up. But something else caught her attention. And that was a certain yellow notebook with smeared writting on it. She knew it belonged to Hope, which made it all the more better to ruin it. She walked to the bathroom and after rummaging through the drawers on the sink, she finally found the pack of matches. She was trying to light one up against the grain of the box when she heard the screen door fly open.

"Jaime!" cried Lulu as she darted into the bathroom.

"What?" asked Jaime as she slammed down the book on the sink, but still trying to light the match.

"Trace is preforming!"

"Huh?" asked Jaime, her face loosening up at the sound of his name.

"He's preforming tonight! Didn't he tell you?" asked Lulu.

"No, he was just here a few minutes ago," said Jaime as she returned to lighting the match.

"Oh c'mon!" laughed Lulu as she pulled Jaime's arm and taking her out of the bathroom, making her drop the match onto the yellow notebook.

_"What was I thinking anyway? Burning that notebook! That's something mean, but I could never do something like that!" _thought Jaime to herself as she and Lulu walked away.

Unbenouced to Jaime, she _did _light the match. And as she and Lulu ran down to the stage, the match was burning the notebook, then the towel next to it, then the wall paper, and soon the whole bathroom was ablaze.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

"Dude, you wanna preform this _now?" _asked Trace's drummer and best friend RJ.

"Yeah! Man, once Jaime hears this song, it'll be perfect timing to ask her out for real," said Trace as he set up the keyboard.

"But you wrote this like, an hour ago, are you sure?"

"Positive," smiled Trace. RJ took a deep breath and sat down at his drum set, mentally talking to himself and telling himself that it was a bad idea to play a brand new song.

Trace saw that the crowd was settling down and that Jaime was pushing herself through to the front of the crowd and right infront of him, her hands resting right infront of his feet. Once she smiled at him, he looked back at RJ and nodded, telling him it was okay to start soon.

"How you guys feeling tonight?" called Trace into the microphone. The crowd started to cheer and hoot for the band, which only made Trace's smile grow even bigger.

"Alright, so who's up for some music?!"

The crowd began to yell stuff such as 'I'm ready!' 'I love you!' and 'Play!'

"So, we're gonna start off tonight with a new song I wrote for a pretty awesome girl," said Trace as he flipped on the keyboard and put the microphone on the stand.

"This song's called _Dear Jaime_,"

With that, Jaime's face lit up and Lulu nudged her playfully. Trace looked down at Jaime and locked eyes with her the whole time while he was singing,

**_Dear Jaime,  
I've got a letter I would like to send,  
It's lacking strings of words with puncuation at the end  
Should I trust this dialect?  
To convey the right effect?_**

Trace continued to play his keyboard, all the while looking at Jaime, who was awe stuck with a song all about her

**_Dear Jaime,  
I've got somethings I'd like to set in pen,  
I would have used a pencil  
But leads just not permanent  
But should I tust my printer's ink?  
To express the things I think? _**

RJ started off with the drums and the stage light started showing different colors, showing that the song was picking back up. But Jaime didn't notice really, she was too consumed by the boy - no - man infront of her, singing a song that's only about her.

**_Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say _**

The tempo slowed down again, making the stage lights go back to the way they were before

**_Dear Jaime,  
This envelope with represent my heart  
I'll seal it send off and wish it luck with it's depart  
_****_And this stamp will be every action carried my affection  
Across the air and land and sea_**

**_Should I trust the postage due?  
To deliever my heart to you?_**

**_Every page I tried my best to think of something to conest  
With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say_**

**_Every page I tried my best to think of soemthing to contest  
With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say_**

**_I'll give you all I can  
A flower and a hand_**

at this point, Trace pulled out a daisy from his pocket and bent down to hand it to the grinning Jaime, who was now getting misty eyed at the fact that Trace took the time to write this song for her

**_I hope this helps you see  
Signed...  
Sincerly me..._**

the song was long over, but Jaime couldn't take her eyes off of Trace.

"Hey, do you smell something burning?" asked Lulu as she and a few other people were sniffing in the air.

"No," said Jaime dreamily.

"Oh my god! There's a cabin on fire!" exclaimed a girl from behind Jaime. Everyone's attention turned to the flames that were rising above the trees.The audience began to rush to the fire, nearly trampling Jaime, who was quickly pulled onto the stage by Trace and Lulu was yanked by another camper into the rushing crowd.

"That's my cabin!" exclaimed Jaime to Trace.

"C'mon," said Trace as he and Jaime both hopped off of the stage and ran to the crowd, RJ close behind.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

"Thanks for helping me get settled into my cabin," smiled Jason as he and Abby walked around.

"No problem," giggled Abby. Jason was about say something when he saw Hope and another person running past him.

"Hope?"

Hope turned around to show Jason a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason as he walked over to her.

"My cabin!" cried Hope.

"What about your cabin?" asked Jason.

"It's on fire! And my mom's notebook! C'MON!" cried Hope, yanking Jason's hand and running to the fire site.

--

There was only an orange light that showed from the cabin. Hope stood there with tears rolling down her face as Jason held her in a hug and Abby, Derek and Allie stood there, not knowing exactly what to do. The fire had been put out and all that was left of the cabin was Jaime's brush. The damned brush that caused all of this. Jaime stood there with tears on her face as well, feeling incredibly guitly. She had single handely destroyed the last thing that Hope had to connect with her mother all because of jealousy.

"I'm such a bitch," cried Jaime into Trace's chest, who was holding her tightly.

"It's alright Jaim, it's okay," said Trace as he rubbed her back.

"No! It's my fault!" cried Jaime.

"Just apologize sweetie, there's really nothing else you can do," said Trace as he rested his head atop of Jaime's. Jaime nodded and parted from Trace, walking over to Hope.

"Hope, I just wanted to say-,"

"YOU DID THIS!" screamed Hope as she left Jason's side and walked over to Jaime,

"I was-,"

"YOU RUINED THE LAST THING I **EVER **HAD LEFT OF MY MOM! THAT NOTEBOOK WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD FROM HER! AND SHE HAD WRITTEN A MESSAGE ON THE BACK OF IT! DID YOU HAPPEN TO SEE THAT WHEN YOU BURNED IT?!"

"Hope please, I- I'm sorry,"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PHYSCO THAT ONLY WANTS PEOPLE TO CARE ABOUT HER! YOU WENT SO FAR AS TO BURN DOWN THE DAMNED CABIN TO GET BACK AT ME!"

Jaime was now in tears as she shook her head virgously

"No! That's not what happened!"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!"

"That's enough Hope," said Jason as he pulled Hope away, not even making eye contact with Jaime. Jaime felt completely hurt. Why didn't they believe she didn't do it on purpose? As she sobbed to herself, she ran off, blowing pass Trace into the darkness of the night.

"Jaime! Wait!" called Trace as he watched Jaime run off.

Derek felt completely torn. Should he stay with his girlfriend and comfort her, or go cpmfort his sister and try to get her side of the story?

"I'll be right back," said Derek to Allie as he ran off to where Jaime went.

"I'll go get her," said Trace, but was stopped by Derek,

"No, I will...I'm her older brother, and maybe I need to start acting like it again...Just sick around here and stay with Hope for me?" said Derek. Trace nodded, which let Derek dart off into the dark night.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with your _precious _Hope?" asked Jaime as she starred at her brother,

"Jaime, it doesn't matter that I'm with Hope, okay? No matter what, I'm always going to be your older brother, and sometimes we may not get along, but you're not only my sister, but you're my baby sister, and you and mom are always the first girls in my book, okay?" said Derek as he held his younger sister in a hug.

As Jaime sobbed, she told him everything that had happen since the camp had started. How she told Hope he was a cutter (she still had no idea how true that statement is), how she tricked Trace into falling head over heels for her, how she felt completely threatened by Hope and that's why she played the Youtube video, and how she was really falling in love with Trace. Of course, Derek was a bit upset about her dating Trace, but he let it go,

"How 'bout this, I'll talk to Hope and tell her what really happened, and then, once she's cooled off, you can talk to her, okay?" said Derek as Jaime calmed herself down. She nodded, but held onto her brother. They had been so distant from eachother for so long, now that their becoming close again, she just wanted to keep him close to her.

"C'mon Jay, let's go," said Derek as he slung his arm over Jaime's shoulder in a brotherly fashion and walked with her back to the cabins.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

The firefighter walked over to Hope, who was still standing with Jason, which a brunt object in his hand.

"How bad is the damage?" asked Peggy.

"Severe. But there was one thing left from the fire, and that's this," said the firefighter as he held up the yellow notebook, the edges and bottom where scorched, but the notebook was still in tact,

"Oh my god," muttered Hope as she took the notebook in her hands and held it close to her.

"I'm not sure how in the hell it surived, but it did," smiled the firefighter.

Hope was happy, until she saw Derek walking back towards her with the devil herself, Jaime.

"BACK STABBER!"

--

* * *

**Okay, so i know that Jaime's the 'villian' of sorts in this story, which she is, but she has to have a soft side. And she really _didn't _mean to burn down the cabin (yeah she's a bitch, but she's not a psycho bitch). And I felt like Derek and Jaime needed some brother/sister time together. **

**And yes, both Hope AND Jaime will both have their bitch moments, but Jaime's will be worse, lol. **

**Also, this story IS turning into a series, and in the next installment, if you will (for some reason, 'sequal' for some reason doesn't sound right) will take place on tour, but i can't give away much, but i CAN give you the new character desciptions (There's four band new ones and one that has a bigger part than in this story), so, you want the descriptions? (it will almost be like a teaser of sorts for the plot). **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	12. When you grow up

**The song used in this chapter is **

**"Bitch" by _Meredith Brooks_**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the song "Bitch" or the singer/band _Meredith Brooks_ I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.**

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL**

--

**When you grow up, B!tch **

**--**

_"BACK STABBER!"_

--

Hope sent more than just daggers at the brother and sister in front of her, she was more or less shooting _swords _at them.

"Hope, just calm-"

"Calm down? Is that what you want me to do?! Calm down?!"

"YES! You need to calm down!" yelled Derek. Jaime stood there with her head down and her hands down at her sides as well. Trace walked away from Hope and went over to Jaime's side, gently taking her hand in his. Jaime smiled weakly, but kept her head down, since she was shameful.

"Alright you two, just calm down," said Peggy. Hope shook her head at Derek and turned her back, marching infront of everyone else to get away from everything.

"Where am I going to stay tonight?" asked Jaime as she wiped her tear off of her cheek.

"You'll be staying in my cabin until you're mother can come here and deliver you new clothes and bedding," said Peggy.

"New clothes?"

"I'm sorry Jaime, but most of your belongings are burned or gone,"

Jaime took a deep breath and looked down again, feelng for the first time that she didn't have anything.

"And I also need to talk to you about the fire. Because you could be brought up on arsenal charges," said Peggy as she took Jaime's free hand and walked with her down the lit path, leaving Trace and Derek alone together. Trace turned on his heel and was about to walk away, but was stopped by Derek putting his arm out and stopping him,

"Whoa, wait a second," said Derek, pushing Trace back a bit. Trace looked up at Derek and waited for him to talk,

"You're dating Jaime?"

"Something like that,"

"What do you mean 'something like that'?"

"Well...I haven't exactly asked her out yet," said Trace, scrathing the back of his neck.

"So let me get this clear, you're kissing my sister, and yet you STILL haven't asked her out yet?"

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Look, I'm not going to get involved in Jaime's romantic life, so consider yourself lucky," said Derek sternly. Even though he told him that he wasn't going to get involved, the tone he spoke in still made Trace a bit fearful,

"But I'm going to give you this one warning. You break my little sister's heart...I'm gonna break you, got it?"

"G-Got it," stuttered Trace, his eyes reading fear all over. After giving him a stern look, Derek brought his hand down, allowing Trace to walk away.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

**--**

**The Next Day **

**Allie and Hope's Cabin**

**9:35 AM**

**--**

The next morning, Derek had walked over to Allie and Hope's cabin where, as Derek had anticipated, Hope was.

"Hope," said Derek as he walked up the front steps and into the cabin.

"So, where's your thirteen pieces of silver, Judas?" asked Hope as she casually walked over to Derek with a smirk on her face. Derek rolled his eyes and walked farther into the house.

"Hope, can we please talk?"

"Talk about what? How your sister nearly detroyed my last thing from my mother and the entire camp?"

"Hope, you've gotta look at this from her prospective as well. I mean, yeah she was in the wrong completely for trying to burn the notebook, but she stopped herself and didn't mean to do it."

"But she still did it, and I can't see past that,"

"Hope, Jaime lost everything. I mean, she doesn't even have any clothes left,"

"Oh please I'm sure that the clothes she brought here were only a quarter of her closet," spat back Hope as she sat down on her bed and pulled out her nail polish. Derek starred at Hope for a moment, trying to think of something to say, but decided to go with what came in his mind first,

"You are so unsympatheic,"

Hope looked up at Derek, semi-shocked. He had never really been so upfront with her so quickly.

"What?"

"You're acting like it's all about you Hope. And you don't even care that Jaime got the harder end of the stick in this situation."

"And you want me to care? She treated me like crap Derek! I'm sorry, but I don't feel sorry for her," said Hope coldly.

"You know what Hope?"

"What?" snapped Hope, her hand flying to her hip,

"How about when you grow up, you come find me. Until then, just stay away,"

"What? Why?"

"Take a look at yourself and get the message, you're acting like a bitch!" yelled Derek as he walked to the door and walked out, leaving Hope there.

After standing there for a moment or two, she huffed and marched over to her guitar, plopping herself down and strumming the guitar with extreme force. She played harder and harder until she felt the small callouses she had developed from playing gutiar open again, but she contiued afterward. Then when she opened her mouth, she came up with the words,

**_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet _**

**_Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see a softer side  
I can understand how you'd be confused,_**  
**_I don't evny you  
I'm a bit of everything all rolled up into one  
_**

Hope smiled when she realized where she could go with this,

**_I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_**

**_So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing_**

**_I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_**

**_Just when you think you've got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think you cool you do wht you do and don't try to save me_**

**_I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't have it any another way_**

I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell  
I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't have it any another way

**_I'm a bitch  
I'm a tease  
I'm a godess on my knees  
When you hurt  
When you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb  
I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way_**

Once she put down the guitar, Hope gave herself a good laugh. She loved writing songs with witty lyrics, and this song was no exception.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

**Same Day **

**Mess Hall**

**12:45 PM **

**--**

"So, what other bands do you like?" asked Jason as he and Abby took a seat in the Mess Hall, which was only populated with a few campers since it was during class hours, but luckily for Abby, it was her lunch break as well as Jason's (who decided to take his time here to tutor campers in playing guitar), who had invited Abby to eat lunch with him.

"Other bands? There was another one I already told you about?" asked Abby with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah, other than Connect 3," smiled Jason slyly.

"Wow, way to assume there Jason," said Abby sarcastically. But our dear Jason didn't catch the sarcastic undertone.

"Oh wait, if you don't like Connect 3, than that's totally cool with me. I mean, if you feel pressured to like us then-"

"Jason, relax, it's only a joke," laughed Abby, placing her hand on top of Jason's. Jason gave a quick glance down at his hand and felt a small blush come over his face. He knew he was attrached to Abby, but there was something that wasn't like the other girls that Jason had dated. She wasn't ditzy or conceited or loud. She was..._different_. But how was she different?

Maybe it was the fact that all (or at least a good number) of the girls he had dated were blonde with poker straight or straightened hair, while Abby had very curly hair or as she liked to call it, 'a mane' , but Jason loved her hair liked that. And maybe it was the fact that most of the girls he dated before had brown eyes or wore contacts that made their borwn eyes a different color (even though he still called them 'brown eyes') and Abby had light blue eyes that pushed the boundry into steel colored, and that attrachted Jason into her, since her smokey eyes seemed to harbor some sort of mystery in them. And if you lined up all of Jason's past relationships, you'd noticed the one thing they had in common. They are all under the height of 5'4". And our dear Abby? She stands at 5'9".

So, how can Jason be so attracted to a woman that doesn't even fall under any of the categories that he usually finds attractive in a woman?

"Jason? Jason? Hello, earth to Jason!" laughed Abby as she waved her hand infront of Jason's face, trying to snap him out of the daze he had casted over Abby.

"Oh, what were you saying?" asked Jason, giving his head a good shake.

"I said, I _do _like Connect 3, but I like other bands just a bit more,"

"Like who?" asked Jason, dying to know more about Abby.

"Well, there's _Panic At The Disco_,"

"Wait, don't you mean Panic! At The Disco?" asked Jason, putting emphasis on the exclaimation point.

"They dropped the exclaimation point years ago Jay," giggled Abby. Jason nodded, but his mind picked up something when Abby spoke. She gave him a nickname. And for once, a girl gave him a nickname that he actually liked.

"You gave me a nickname," pointed out Jason,

"Do you like it?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, actually. It's alot better than what other girls used to call me," laughed Jason.

"Oh really? What'd they call you?"

"Well, there's Jay Jay, that was by my old girlfriend Ashley front High School. Then there was birdman, that was from my old girlfriend Rachel. Jassy, which is what my old girlfriend Fabienne called me. And the big dog in this, Jassy bear or snuggle poo, which is from my ex Morgan" laughed Jason. Abby couldn't contain the laughter in her anymore and, in reaction to the last one, bursted out laughing.

"She called you Snuggle poo?" asked Abby as her face turned light red and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yup, and imagine, I put up with that for _two years_." laughed Jason.

"You know Jay, I've noticed something here,"

"And what's that?" asked Jason as he brought his glass of water up to his mouth to drink.

"All the girls you just told me about were your ex's, so were you hinting at something?" asked Abby with a raised eyebrow. Jason, who had just taken a gulp of the water, spat out the water to his side in shock.

"R-Really? I didn't even realize I did that!" laughed Jason, masking the fact that he **did **do that for a reason.

"Oh, right," laughed Abby, hiding the fact that she was alittle hurt that Jason wasn't hinting anything. Well, of course he was, but he's not going to say anything to her this early, right?

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

**That Night**

**The Grey/ Rivers/ Ronson Residence **

**7:00 PM **

**--**

Caitlyn sat down on the couch in the living room and pulled out the two new baby names books she had just bought.

"Nate! Come here!" she yelled from over her shoulder. She listened for the sound of Nate's feet shuffling over her upstairs, then the sound of him walking down the stairs and joggging into the living room.

"What's up?" asked Nate as he jumped over the back of the couch and landing right next to his wife.

"Let's pick out baby names!" giggled Caitlyn, obviously in a better mood today.

"Already? We've got like, seven and a half more months to do this,"

"But Nate," said Caitlyn, looking over at her husband with puppy dog eyes. When they first got together, Nate tried oh so hard to resist that look. But now that they've been together for years, Nate has learned to either A) Give into the look or B) Reject the look. If he chose choice B tonight, Caitlyn would more than likely start crying, so his safest bet would be to just go wit choice A and get it over with.

"Aliright, let's pick some out," sighed Nate as he picked up a book and flipped through it.

"How do you want us to do this?" asked Nate as he kept his eyes focused on his book.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want to pick out the girl names and I pick out the boy names, or you pick out the boys names and I pick out the girls names?"

"How about we do five each? You pick five boys names and five girls names, and I'll do the same?"

"That sounds pretty easy," said Nate as he reopened his book and flipped through it.

--

"Do you have them all yet?" asked Caitlyn as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, while Nate feverishly wrote on his piece of paper.

"Wait! I've got to get this last one down!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, then when she saw that Nate had put down his notebook, smiled happily.

"Okay, so now we read eachother's list!" giggled Caitlyn as she took Nate's list and Nate took Caitlyn's.

"Do you wanna read first?" asked Caitlyn.

"No, you can," responded Nate. Caitlyn nodded and, witch reading Nate's infamous cursive handwritting, read aloud the boys coloum first.

"So we have Mitchel James, Connor Riley, Brody Eathan, Talan Michael, and Nathaniel Gregory Jr...Hm, those are some cute boys names sweeite," smiled Caitlyn. Nate smiled proudly as he wrapped an arm around Caitlyn.

"Well then, you're going to love the girls names,"

Caitlyn smiled and moved onto the girls colum,

"There's Noelle Grace, Braelyn Jane, Ryleigh Noel - I like the spelling on that one Nate - Jaelynn Marie, and Reese Camryn. You picked the prettiest names Nate!" giggled Caitlyn as she gave Nate a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I know, but I was thinking, I think we should change the middle name for Reese,"

"Really? Change it to what?" asked Caitlyn.

"Pieces," laughed Nate.

Caitlyn gave him a playful glare and small smack with the book before handing him her list.

"So, for the boys we've got Aiden Joshua, Rylan Mathew - never heard of that name before -, Grayson Nathaniel, Wyatt Jordan, and Damen Robert. I like a few of those,"

"Like which ones?"

"Well, there's a few, but let's just get the girls names read, then we'll chose,"

"Okay,"

"So, for the girls we have, Rowan Michelle, Kennedy Rose, Delaney Faith, Tessa Marie, and Bailey Rae. Damn, we pick some good names." laughed Nate.

"So, let's pick,"

"Well, I like Talan Michael and Rowan Michelle. But I also like Bailey Rae and Grayson Nathaniel."

"But _I_ like Kennedy Rose, Tessa Marie, Rylan Mathew and Connor Eithan,"

"But I want my names," said Nate.

"Right, and I want my names,"

"But I'm the father, so I should get the decision,"

"But I'm the one that's going to carry this child for nine months then give birth to it, so I should ultimatley get the last word,"

"But-"

"Nate,"

"Caitlyn,"

"Nate!"

"Caitlyn!"

"What are you guys doing?" asked Shane as he walked into the room with a raised eyebrow.

"Baby names," said the two at the same time.

"Oh good, I thought it was something else," said Shane with a sigh of relief.

"What something else?" asked Nate.

"Well, you were screaming eachother's names,"

"Oh god Shane!" exclaimed Caitlyn as her face turned red and her hands covered her face. Nate hopped over the side of the couch and playfully started to wrestle with Shane, to which he got him in a headlock.

"Agh! Uncle! Uncle!!" screamed Shane as he tried to slap Nate. Nate released him with a small chuckle. Ever since he turned 15, he had slowly but surely started to get stronger than Shane and Jason, and now he could easily hold them both in a headlock.

--

**

* * *

**

Alright, so now we've got the baby names question, and I want you guys to give me your choices,

**_for the boys there is:_ **

**Talan Michael**

**Grayson Nathaniel**

**Rylan Mathew**

**Connor Eithan **

**_and for the girls there is:_ **

**Rowan Michelle **

**Bailey Rae **

**Kennedy Rose**

**Tessa Marie**

**so pick your favorites in a review! **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	13. Trace's turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.**

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL **

**--**

**Trace's turn**

--

_"Just tell her...Walk over to her and tell her," _Thought Trace to himself as he watched Jaime walk down the forest pathway to her new cabin with a bag on her shoulder and a suitcase behind her and her mother with a bag of bedding walking along next to her.  
_  
"If you don't do this now, you'll never do it at all," _he said to himself as he stood to his feet and walked over to Jaime, following behind her and her mother just a bit behind them, since he didn't want to look like a stalker or anything. When they arrived at the cabin, Trace stood akawardly in the middle of the trail, trying to decide how he was going to do this.

"Take a picture, it will last longer, and it will probably last longer than that walking cylicone doll in there," said a voice from behind him. Trace shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes.

"Sarcasm's unneeded right now, RJ,"

"Oh c'mon," laughed RJ as he walked over to his friend and threw his arm over his shoulder, "You need to relax! Like what the Joker said, 'Why so serious?'?" said RJ as he cranked his neck into the side of Trace's face, making a horrible impression of Heath Ledger's character.

"Get face out of space," muttered Trace, pushing away RJ with his hand.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" asked RJ as he fixed his hair by shaking it (which, if you think about it, doesn't even really making sense). Trace rolled his eyes again, then returned them to the door of Jaime's new cabin.

"No one pissed in my cheerios, I've just got alot on my mind,"

"Like?" pressed on RJ.

"Like the fact that I _still _haven't asked her out, and now that camps gonna be over in, like, two weeks, I need to do it before final jam or I'm gonna loose her, and don't laugh at the utter sappiness of that last sentence,"

"Well, look! There she is! No wait, that's just the walking Barbie doll known as her mother," said RJ with a serious tone, which recieved an elbow in the ribs.

"Ouch, joke!" groaned RJ as he held his side. Tess pushed up her pursed and gave Jaime a kiss on either cheek, then walked toward Derek's cabin.

"Here's your chance loverboy!" said RJ as he pushed Trace over to Jaime, who had her back turned. Trace was able to catch himself before running into Jaime, so to act like he was 'just passing by', he put his hands back into his pockets and casually strolled over to Jaime.

"Hey," smiled Trace as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jaime smiled as she felt Trace's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey yourself," she giggled as she turned her head as well and laid a kiss on Trace's lips.

"Do it now!" said RJ in a cough as he walked past the two who were standing in there, both starring at RJ's moving figure.

"Do what?" asked Jaime.

"Um...Well...Do you want to-"

"Jaime!" called out Abby as she stood at the other side of the trail.

"Shit," muttered Jaime as she rested her head against Trace's chest.

"What?" asked Trace as he looked down at Jaime.

"Miss Naime...My woodshop teacher," groaned Jaime.

"You take woodshop?" asked Trace with a smirk as he gently took Jaime off of his chest.

"Shut up," laughed Jaime as Abby (who had forgotten to take off her goggles yet again) marched over to the two.

"Jaime, why aren't you in my class?" asked Abby.

"Well, Miss Naime, I had to help my mom put my things to my cabin,"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, but the last time I checked, that didn't include you conoodling with Trace here," said Abby dryly, but like always, Jaime nor Trace caught onto it.

"Sorry Miss Naime," said Jaime as she left Trace's body and walked with Abby. She turned her head over her shoulder and cried out to Trace,

"We'll talk later!"

"Um, sure!" called back Trace, shoving his hands even farther into his pockets, making them crunch up at the bottom of his pocket.

"Fuck damnit," exclaimed Trace as his hand flew out of his pocket and threw it against the back of his head, making his jet-black hair fly up. How much longer would this take? He couldn't go another day without doing this the right way!

_"What the hell was I thinking? Trying to ask her out here? In the middle of the Camp Grounds? I'm out of my mind! I've got to do it somewhere more romantic...But where in the hell is romantic here?! The docks?...No...The lake?...No...Definately not the Mess Hall...Already tried the singing thing and that went up in smokes...Literally...There's got to be some seacret spot or somewhere that I can take her...But who would know about that stuff?...It's gotta be someone who's been at this Camp before and knows this place like the back of their hand...Not Peggy, she's up to her ears in Camp stuff...So who else has been here before for awhile?"_

"How can none of these cabin's not have a bird house?!" exclaimed someone who had a guitar on his back and a pile of musical sheets in his hands, making his way to the Music Lessons cabin, where he was teaching.

_"Jason! Of course! He'd know where to go for this!" _thought Trace with a smile on his face as he jogged over to Jason.

"Jason!"

Jason looked up and smiled at Trace,

"Hey Trace, what's up?"

"I need your help with something," said Trace, holding his breath for a little after saying that,

"Sure, with what?"

"I want to take Jaime somewhere romantic around here to ask her out...Officially I mean...But I don't know where exactly to take her,"

"Right, so you want my help?"

"If it's not too much,"

Jason was quite for a moment, then a smile came onto his face.

"How 'bout this, what classes do you have today?"

Trace rolled his eyes and groaned when he thought about what he had,

"Hip Hop dancing, Creative Writing and two Collaboration classes, one today at 11:30 this morning and another at 7:00 tonight,"

"Ouh, Hip Hop's not the greatest class in the world...But here's my deal, I'll get you out of Hip Hop and the last Collaboration class tonight and help you find a 'romantic spot_, _**if** .."

"If what?" asked Trace with a little bit of an eyebrow raise

"If you help me with two of my classes this morning with teaching kids how to play guitar,"

"Deal," said Trace with no hesitation.

"Good, take all this, and I'll be up there after I talk to your teacher, but you have to get the kids started on the lesson plan,"

"What's the lesson plan?" asked Trace as he took the guitar and papers out of Jason's hands,

"Teach them how to play _Dear Jaime _and _Shake It_," laughed Jason. Trace starred at Jason for awhile, trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

"Are you kidding?"

"Hey, what can I say? You've become quite the Camp Sensation over night. You know what I heard all yesterday in my class?" asked Jason.

"What?"

"Oh my god! I LOVE Trace Larkin! He's my idol! I want to marry him! He's SO HOT!" said Jason, putting his hand on his hip, rolling his eyes around and talking in a high pitched voice, making Trace's cheeks turn a light shade of red and an embarresed laugh come out of his mouth.

"So just head on over there and I'll be back soon," said Jason as he walked away, leaving Trace standing there with his heart papilating out of his chest. How could Jason expect him to just teach a class on a whim? He was never the out going type or the one that could talk to crowds. Sure, he could do it anytime when he's singing on stage, since his in his element. But in a classroom? With gossipy and overly hormonal girls (and some boys too) in there that will more than likely rip him a new one if he screws up? This is too much pressure for one person to handle.

He wanted to turn back, but before he knew it, his feet seemed to have floated him to the front door of the cabin, where he was looking into the classroom where, as he had guessed and feared, the class was made up of all girls.

_"Just my fucking luck," _thought Trace as he took a deep breath. He placed his hand on the handle and opened it, holding his breath in anticipation.  
_"Okay, so far, so good. Now, if I could just place this stuff down gently and put on my sunglasses, these girls won't even recong-" _

"OH MY GOD! IT'S TRACE LARKIN!" cried one of the girls outside of the cabin, making Trace freeze in his spot. The other girls in his class stopped dead in their tracks and turned around, making googly eyes at him. Trace turned on his heel so that he could run to the door, but when he saw the group of girls rushing to the door outside, he quickly shut it and locked it, blocking the manic-and-boarderline-physcotic fans outside, but leaving him stuck with the **hormonal**-manic-and-boarderline-physcotic girls inside.

"Are you our teacher today?" asked one girl in a dreamy tone. The next thing that left Trace's lips made his ears go deaf for a few moments,

"Yes,"

All together, the girls' voices raised at once, creating a high-pitched scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Tess sat down on Derek's bed and watched as her son frantically paced around the room, babbling on and on about what happened between him and Hope.

"I mean, sure Jaime wasn't the nicest person in the world to her, but Jaime would never mean to burn down an entire cabin! And further more, Hope shouldn't hold a grudge over Jaime. I mean, atleast the valubes she had survived! Jaime lost almost everything in that fire!"

"Sweetie, I know, you've said this three times already. And once on the phone," smiled Tess.

"Sorry, but this is just so damned frustutrating!" exclaimed Derek, nearly pulling out his hair.

"Der, that's what it's suppose to be like,"

"What's suppose to be like this? Insanity?"

"No silly," giggled Tess, "Love,"

"Well if you ask me, they both qualify under the same category," responded Derek as he took a seat next to his mother.

"I know sweetie, but you've just gotta let this do it's own thing. You can't change destiny,"

"I know...I know..." sighed Derek.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

"So you've written an _entire song_, on something that _hasn't _happened yet, but you think will?" asked Nate as he and Shane's company advisors sat around the table in their comany.

"Well...Yes." said Shane. The other looked around at one another, not sure if this song was going to be good or not.

"I don't know Shane, this souds a bit out-of-the ordinary for you Shane," said Nate.

"Why is it out of the ordinary?" asked Shane.

"Well, no offense or anything, but you usually write songs about things like music, or a girl you love at a certain time, not something that goes into the future," said Nate. Shane thought about it for a moment, then rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, just let Kyle sing the song, and _then _you tell me what you think,"

"Let's do it then," smiled Nate. The others were sitting there, letting the two buisness partners argue and argree on something.

--

Shane sat in his office, flipping through his books on his shelf when he came arcoss Mitchie's baby scrap book for Hope. He gently moved it out of it's placed and surveyed the cover, seeing that it still had the yellow duck on the front with pink and blue ribbons surrounding it. He carefully walked to his desk with it and took a seat, opening the front cover and looking at the photo's Mitchie and himself had made during the pregnancy. She was very clear that she wanted to have pictures of her belly growing month by month, and that's just what Shane did for her. Looking back at her now, he could still see her face glowing with that pregnancy glow all women have. And now he can definately tell that Caitlyn had that, even though she was only about two months along.

"Shane!" called out Nate, snapping out of his transe,

"Yeah?"

"C'mon, Kyle's heading down to the recording booth."

"Right," said Shane, closing the book and walking to the door along with Nate, who casually looked over his shoulder and saw that he had the baby scrap book on his desk. Nate sighed and walked along, knowing that there really was no getting over Mitchie for Shane.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Jason walked into the cabin, expecting to see Trace being pumpled to the ground by the girls in the class, but instead, he was standing in the front of the classroom with a conductors wand in hand and starting the song from the start with each child playing their right parts, making the most harmonious sound come from the room that Jason had ever heard.

_"Hm, maybe this could be what Trace needs, not Hip Hop," _thought Jason to himself as he stood in the doorway, watching how Trace was teaching the children how to play.

_"Geez, his knowledge of musical instruments is awesome! I wish I knew how to play all of that," _thought Jason as he watched Trace help a piano player how to play the right keys.

_"It's offical, Trace is becoming a Camp Teacher, no questions about it," _

--

**

* * *

**

R&R!

**-Rose**


	14. Writers Block

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.**

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL **

--

**Writers block**

--

_"How did I get here, turned around and there you...You..._Damit!" exclaimed Hope as she forcefully grabbed the sheet of music into her hands, crumbled it into a ball, then threw it to the side, seeing that she had over twenty other sheets in the same pile. She opened her pen again and was about to write the song over again, but instead, she threw the pen to the ground and rested her head against the piano keys, making a horrid sound come from them.

"Do you need help with that?" asked a voice from behind her. Hope, keeping her head on the keys, rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"If it means help from _you, _than no, I don't need help," spat back Hope as she rolled her eyes and picked back up her head and brought her hands back the keys. Derek rolled his eyes and contiued to walked forward to the stuggling song writer at the piano in the Music Hall.

"Hope, you can't ignore me forever,"

"Watch me," responded Hope quickly.

"Hope,"

"Go away,"

"Hope,"

"Leave,"

"Hope,"

"Are that frickin' stupid that you can't comprehend that I want you GONE and out of my sight?!" asked Hope as she spun herself around.

"Correction. I'm not stupid,"

"Than why don't you walk away?"

"If that means that I don't want to leave you alone, then yes, I am that stupid,"

"Do you have to throw back everything that I say to you in different wording?" asked Hope with anger in her eyes.

"Yes, do you have to treat me like this?"

"Yes. You don't have to ask me that question twice," responded Hope as she turned back to the piano, but didn't play anything. Derek took a deep breath and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked forward so that he was right behind Hope.

"You know, it's really not fair that you're treating me like this Hope. Remember when we kissed down by the lake? It was raining and you were a mess. Who was the only person to come looking for you? It wasn't Peggy, It wasn't Trace, It wasn't Lulu or Allie. So who was it?"

"You," said Hope quietly as she played out that scene in her mind.

"That's right...Hope, I know it seems like I'm just throwing everything back at you, but I'm not. I'm just telling you the truth-,"

"The truth? You want the truth?!" asked Hope as she pushed herself out from the piano and walked over to Derek, standing on her tip-toes and looking into Derek's intense eyes,

"If you want to know the damned truth, you **make or break **my day. It all depends on you if my days going to be good or bad! And when you ignore **me**, god Derek it's like someone's ripping out my heart and stomping on it! Do you know what that feels like?!"

"Do _I _know what it feels like?! For god's sake Hope! I feel like that right now and every waking moment leading up to now ever since the cabin fire!"

Hope looked up at Derek and took a deep breath,

"And do you know what I like the best about you making or breaking my day?"

"What?" asked Derek, still alittle hostile.

"That I wouldn't have it any other way," said Hope as her eyes watered and her voice cracked, "I have to go," said Hope as she grabbed her writting notebook and pen and quickly ran off to the door, blowing past Derek, who was standing there like a statue. When Hope had walked away, Derek sighed and threw his head back in anger, muttering various swear words. When he brought back up his head, he noticed the pile of crumbled up papers laying next to the piano. He looked over his shoulder to make surse that Hope wasn't around, then picked up a sheet of paper and tried to read the writing, but the ink had smeared and the words were so jumbled together with the notes, all that Derek could make out was the title _"One In a Million"_.

After sighing heavily, Derek threw the papers lying around into a wastebasket, then procedded to his "History of Music" class, which was right next door to Hope's class cabin.

--

**

* * *

  
CRCRCRCRCRCR**

**--**

"So, everyone partner up and get started. And remember, whoever writes the best song will have it sung at Final Jam!" exclaimed Mrs. Cyler. Hope looked down at her book, then looked up and around the room, looking for a friendly face to work with. Allie had been moved up to an advanced class (seriously, the girl is ready to write her own musical right now), so that only left one person. Trace.

"Are you working with someone?" asked Trace as he stood next to Hope. She shook her head sadly and watched as Trace took the seat next to her and sat down.

"What's wrong?" asked Trace, seeing that Hope was obviously upset.

"Nothing," muttered Hope.

"Hope, I know there's something. You can tell me,"

"I know I can, but it's just...About Derek..."

"Well you know what they say, right?" said Trace with a smile as he gathered his music pad and pencil,

"What?" asked Hope, picking her head up slightly.

"When in doubt, sing it out," smiled Trace, making a smile come out on Hope's face. A smile. She hadn't had one of them in awhile.

"C'mon, let's go to the piano," smiled Trace as he held his hand out to Hope to help her up. Hope took his hand and walked to the piano with him, sitting down and getting ready to write with him.

"So, tell me everything that you're feeling," said Trace.

"Well, aren't we just Mr. Feelings Doctor," laughed Hope.

"Seriously," laughed Trace, "Just tell me. I mean, I see you've got the first notes down, can I play them?" asked

"Sure," smiled Hope, handing Trace the pad. Trace placed it on the piano, then began to play the first chords, making a beautiful sound escape through the piano. When he was done, Hope could almost see the little light bulb go off in Trace's mind.

"you have an idea, don't you?" asked Hope. Trace looked over at her and smiled widely, taking his pen and bringing it to the paper, "hey, I want some say in this!" giggled Hope, moving over so that she and Trace could both see the sheet of paper.

"Let's just move over to the table and write, then we'll play," smiled Trace, closing the piano top and getting up along with Hope and walking over to the table next to the piano.

"Well, where shall we begin?" asked Hope as she took a seat.

"Well, treat me like one of your girlfriends, tell me everything about how you and Derek met," smiled Trace, making Hope giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Trace, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm just trying to imagine you as a girl...It's very distracting,"

"I didn't mean it like _that _," laughed Trace,

"I know, but let's start from the begining," said Hope, begining to tell Trace the Derek Tyler and Hope Grey saga thus far.

--

**

* * *

**

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

"I'm not sure about this," said Caitlyn as she looked at the baseball cap filled with folded up pieces of paper in it.

"Cait, trust me. It's the best way to do it. Whatever one's we pick are the names we have. You pick the girl names and I pick the boy names."

"Alright, but this is on your head if we pick bad names," said Caitlyn as she closed her eyes and put her hand into the pink Yankees cap (which belonged to her), and swishing the folded papers around, then finally picking one out.

"Okay, your turn," said Caitlyn as she opened her eyes and handed Nate the blue Yankees cap. After he pushed the papers around, he pulled out a piece of paper then smiled.

"On the count of three, we'll read them, okay?" said Nate, holding the paper in his hands.

"One," said Caitlyn,

"Two," said Nate,

"Three," the said in unison as they both opened the papers and read them outloud.

"You go first," said Nate. Caitlyn nodded and spoke the name she had picked out,

"I got Rowan Michelle," smiled Caitlyn,

"You did?" asked Nate.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" asked Caitlyn,

"No, that's the name I wanted," smiled Nate.

"Well, don't take forever! Read yours!" laughed Caitlyn. Nate nodded and opened his with a smile on his face.

"YES!"

"What?" asked Caitlyn.

"I got Talan Michael!"

"Oh," said Caitlyn as her bottom lip quivered,

"What's wrong?" asked Nate with concern.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Caitlyn as she ran off to the stairs and up them. Nate stood their, totally bewhildered. The only thing that he heard up the stairs was the sound of the toliet flushing then someone walking away.

"If I have to deal with this for another seven months," muttered Nate under his breath, "I'm gonna die,"

"Don't take this for granted Nate," said a voice from behind him. Nate spun around to see Shane standing there.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," said Shane, giving him the Grey Stare. Nate took a deep breath, realizing what he had said.

"Sorry Shane,"

"Don't apologize to me, alright?" said Shane shortly.

"Geez, hostile much?" asked Nate, raising an eyebrow. Shane took a long breath and then spoke his lasting words,

"Just remember, _you don't know what you've got till it's gone_,"

--

--

"I think we've got it!" laughed Trace.

"Finally!" exclaimed the exhasted Hope.

"You're telling me," remarked Mrs. Cyler, "You two haven't left that piano for three hours. I would hope that you would've finished!"

"Well, we're proud to say that we are," giggled Hope.

"Can I see it?" asked Mrs.Cyler, putting her hand out to Hope. She gladly handed it over and waited with held breath to hear what she had to say,

"Do you two want my honest opinion?"

"Yes!"

"Well..."

**

* * *

**

Okay, got a personal problem that i need your help with guys.

**Same boy from before, different problem. **

**So now me and this boy spoken of prior are 'talking', per say (we've been hanging out, texting early into the morning, yada yada yada), but when i told this girl about him, she told me to stay away from him because, according to her, he's 'really shady', but she wouldn't tell me anything else. And i know he's got some family problems and personal problems and he's trying to work them out and i'm trying to help him, and my cousin told me that he 'did something werid with a girl last year', and yet again, she wouldn't tell me anything else. And my best friend told me that she saw him with a few girls in lunch and he looked like he was flirting with them, but i don't know if he was just being nice or what, so you can just forget that one, but i want to know about him, but on one is brave enough to tell me, so my question for you is, **

**Should I keep on trying to get closer to this boy that I care about like a best friend and even more than that, or just forget him because he has a darker past? **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	15. Come Together

**The song used in this chapter is **

**"One In A Million" by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus **

**Disclaimer:I do not own the song "One In A Million" or the singer/band Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus. I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.**

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL **

--

**Come Together**

**--**

"...I love it!" exclaimed Mrs. Cyler. Trace and Hope looked at one other with big smiles on their faces, but Trace needed to know more.

"Well, is it good enough to be preformed by us at Final Jam?" asked Trace, bitting his lip and leaning in a bit to Mrs. Cyler as Hope just stood their, wringing her hands with the nerves. Mrs. Cyler looked at the two infront of her, then smiled,

"Yes,"

Trace and Hope looked at eachother again, but this time, Hope and Trace threw their arms around one another and held eachother in an excited hug. They both thought that no one would see this, and not that their is anything wrong with them being friendly, but there is someone that can get a bit jealous when she sees Trace with another girl...

Jaime Elizabeth Tyler, to be exact.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

Hope realized something that night as she slept. She wasn't sure what triggered the thought or anything. i just seemed to happen within an instant. She flipped off the covers on her bed and looked over at the sleeping Allie, then proceeded to get on her flipflops and grab her lantern, then run to the door as quietly as possible, walking out of it and towards Derek's cabin in what seemed like a robotic state. Nothing was going through her mind, her feet just seemed to walk to the door on their own.

Not even the slightest amount of emotion in her face or mind, she knocked on the door and waited for a response. And when that door opened, did her facial expression change? Did her eyes fill up with tears?

"Hope, what are you doing here? It's past 1 in the mor-"

Hope took a deep breath and threw her lantern to the ground, then threw her arms around Derek's neck and burried her head into the crook of his neck, not saying a word. Derek stood there, not sure what he was suppose to do with Hope. Was he suppose to push her away? Was he suppose to put his arms around her and hold her in his arms? Or was he suppose to just stand there like a statue and just stare down at this mysterious, pretty, odd, beauty of a girl clinging to his body?

The minutes seemed to pass by like hours, and the two hours that passed by them seemed to feel like two days. Neither of them saying a word or barely moving. They just stood there like two statues sculpted together. That is, until Derek realized when Hope's knees buckled that she fell asleep on him, leaving her hanging there on him. Derek took a deep breath, then picked up the sleeping Hope and walked her into his cabin, laying her body onto the bed that had it's sheets already pushed back and ready for someone to lay in them. Derek gently laid Hope down onto the bed watching as her body went from being in one, nearly folded position to a slow moving lay-out position. Her hair cascaded around the pillows that were the most comfortable pillows in Hope's coherent mind as her head turned up towards Derek as her eyelids still gently stayed closed and a soft, missable but still there smile came onto her face as her head moved back and fort on the pillow gently, getting herself comfortable on the pillows that she adored. Her left hand gently laid itself next to her head and her right knee that was bent gently etend itself to a resting position that mirrored it's counterpart on the opposite side. Derek looked at her in all of her slpendor, totally unsure of what his next move was to be. She just looked so pretty laying down like that, so innocent...So...Amazing. When she looked like that, she didn't show pain or anger like she usually did. For once, she looked at peace with everything. He would've stayed starring at Hope even longer until he saw her body give off a small shiver. He snapped out of the admiring look and took the tops of the sheets in his hands and pulled them up and over Hope's body, gently folding them back so that they weren't over her face. When Derek realized what hour it was, he walked over to the bayseat on the other side of the cabin and picked up the spare blankets and laid them on the ground next to the bed on Hope's side. Then he grabbed a pillow that was unused by Hope and laid it down along with the blankets, then he himself laid down and pulled the sheets onto him. And as soon as his head hit that pillow, he was out like a lamp.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

The next morning, Hope awoke to surroundings that were so unfimiliar to her when her eyes initially opened up. She looked around and soon the memories of what she had done the night before flooded back to her. She threw her head back on the pillows that she thought felt amazing under her head and covered her face with her hands, totally regretting what she had done and what an idiot she must've looked like to Derek. What would _you _think of a girl that you thought dispised you walked over to your door in the middle of the night and just threw herself at you (litterally)? Don't lie, you would think she lost her mind. And Hope was more that certain that Derek felt like that too.

_"Just sneak out while he's not here," _thought Hope as she threw off the sheets from her body and stepped onto the ground, only to hear a groan come from under her. Hope jumped back when she realized that she had stepped on Derek's back. Hope popped back onto the bed and pulled her legs to her chest, waiting for Derek to get up and make her feel like an idiot or another type of derogitory word. But instead when Derek stood up, he just looked at her with those piercing blue eyes of his . But his eyes weren't so piercing as Hope thought they would be. They seemed to look at her with a fimiliar yet long unseen look they possesed. Hope didn't want to, but her eyes slowly worked their way up to Derek's face after she looked away from Derek's face bashfully. The two just stood and sat there, looking at one another like there was nothing going on or about to happen around them. They stayed like this until the gaze casted by Derek and the guilt harbored in her mind made her uncomfortable.

"I need my shoes," said Hope, looking into Derek's eyes.

"Their on your feet," responded Derek.

"You let me sleep with my shoes on?"

"No, you woke up in the middle of the night and put them back on yourself. I took them off before I put you in the bed," explained Derek.

"Oh," said Hope, looking down at her feet and seeing that they had on her favoirte pair of Old Navy black grecian style flip flops on, "Well then, I guess I better get going then," said Hope, getting off the bed and getting ready to run to the door when Derek gently took her arm in his hand.

"Wait, why did you come her last night?"

"Oh, I um,"

"Don't lie either," said Derek.

"How, pray-tell, do you know I'm lying?" asked Hope, gently taking her hand out of Derek's barely-there grasp on her.

"Because, when you lie, your bottom lip moves in your mouth, then out, and you blink alot before you talk, and you smile alot wit your teeth showing, and your left hand turns it's palm up, then down, then up again, and your eye gets a little twitch on it and your hair seems to shine so much more in the sunlight when it's down and you look your best when you actually smile like you do when you're around me and when you don't wear make up and..." rambled Derek, not just reavealing what Hope does when she lies, but went into what he found beautiful in her.

"Okay, I know I definately don't do all of that when I lie," muttered Hope.

"I know. Hope can you really tell me what drove you here?"

"I missed you," said Hope quickly, nearly, but not quite, cutting Derek off. Derek looked down at Hope, studying her.

"What are you looking at me like that?" asked Hope.

"Looking for any signs of the lying," smiled Derek. Hope felt herself loose control in that moment. She threw her arms around his neck and planted her lips onto Derek's feeling the emotions that had been in hibernation for so long finally come out into the light for the first time since the long, cold winter that her heart had been in when she was apart from Derek. Derek instantly kissed her back, not waisting a minute without her kiss. How would you feel if you had lost someone you felt so strongly about and thought for sure that they weren't coming back to you, then suddenly have them plant one on you and completely leave there hearts in your hands for even a milli-second? Would you take that milli-second into your advantage and kiss like the plane was going down? Oh c'mon, don't lie, you know you would!

When they parted, Derek had to speak up,

"Hope, Can you explain something to me?"

"What?" asked Hope.

"What we are as of right now?"

Hope was quiet as the thousands of thoughts she had about her and Derek swirled in her mind in a whirlpool, and she felt like she had to cover her eyes and pull at random from the pool, or she would be sucked inside of the the thought whirlpool and be lost forever in her thoughts.

"Well?"

"The ball's in your court now Derek, I showed you what I feel, and now you have to show me,"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Derek.

"What? What have you done?"

"I could've woken you up last night after you fell asleep in my arms, but I decided to be kind to you and gave you my bed to sleep on." said Derek shortly. Hope got that knot in her stomach, the knot she would get when she knew Derek was going to walk away.

"Don't walk away Derek,"

Derek looked down and then back up at Hope, whose bottom lip was quivering from the tears she was holding back.

"I'm sorry," she offered to Derek.

"That's all I needed to hear," smiled Derek as he put his arms around Hope and held her close.

And now, Derek and Hope are back together, and the world is at peace now...

Or so they thought. But when the next week unfolded infront of them, it's easy to say that the fragile balance of their realtionship wouldn't just be broken, it would be **shattered**.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Jason walked into Abby's Wood Shop room to see the students quietly working on their selected projects. He walked around for a little, being totally unnoticed by the fellow campers when he spotted a fimiliar tall, dark haired beauty with her back to him as she carved something. He smiled and walked over to her, not yet knowing what was infront of Abby.

"Hey Abby, what's - Is that a bird house?!" asked Jason as he looked over Abby's shoulder and down at the bird house she was working on.

"Yeah, do you like them?" asked Abby as she looked over at Jason, waiting for his answer.

"Are you kidding? I LOVE bird houses! You see, a few years before Hope was born, Shane came here on his own, and I asked him to make me a bird house, but no one made one for me! And **every **year I would ask him and Nate, and **every **year I wouldn't get anything! Don't they understand that I, ever the animal lover, just wanted to have more birds in my backyard?"

"Well, why didn't you make one yourself?" asked Abby.

"Well, after what happened during one of our tours, they don't really trust me much with sharp, wood cutting objects,"

Abby gave off a tiny giggle, then picked up the birdhouse,

"Well then, here's my gift to you, Jay," she giggled as she placed the object in Jason's hands. Jason took the birdhouse as his eyes grew large with wonderment. Finally, he had gotten his birdhouse. But there was one thing he still wanted...

Someone to watch the birds in his backyard with him. And no, Shane, Nate or anyone else in the house already counts. He wanted someone that would love him no matter what, even through his undying love for birds. And he thought clear in his mind and heart that that girl was and will be Abby Naime...

But did she feel the same?

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Hope was at the piano, playing the new song that she and Trace had written when Derek came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"What cha doing?" asked Derek.

"Finishing off my song that I and Trace wrote for Final Jam," smiled Hope.

"Oh, so did you and him...?"

"What? No!" giggled Hope, "He and I are just best friends, but the song itself is about you," smiled Hope. Derek looked down at her and smiled widely.

"Really? Can I here it?"

"Yes you can," smiled Hope as she flipped the book to the begining and placed her hands on the keys, then she swiftly began the first few chords.

**_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_**

**_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_**

**_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million_**

**_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
That weren't good enough  
'Til I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_**

**_They say that good things take time (Woo!)  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
Yeah-yeah_**

**_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
That weren't good enough  
'Til I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_**

**_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
Yeah-yeah_**

**_They say that good things take time (Woo!)  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
Yeah  
One in a million  
You're one in a million_**

Hope looked over at Derek, expecting to see him smile or say something, but instead, he gave her a kiss on the lips.

But sadly, there was someone scheming against Hope, someone that was so afraid of loosing Trace and afriad for her own pride that she wasn't going to stop trying to get back at her. And as Jaime watched Hope and Derek's kissing turn into making out, her evil side unfolded as did the plot she had against Hope.

And it included a song, a laptop, and a whole lot of editing.

--

* * *

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	16. Fall Apart

****

The song used in this chapter is

**"One In A Million" by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus **

**Disclaimer:I do not own the song "One In A Million" or the singer/band Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus. I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.**

**BIG DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER! AND THE ENDING WILL SHOCK YOU! THIS IS THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY RIGHT HERE!**

**p.s.: when reading the last Jaime/Trace scene in this chapter after the major drama, imagine the dramatic Shane/Mitchie scene in "Camp Rock" after Tess sells Mitchie out,**

**The end of the chapter are flashbacks from Derek's prospective**

**When reading the flashbacks, listen to "Goodbye" by Secondhand Serenade. **

* * *

**Fall Apart**

**--**

Jaime snuck into Trace's cabin and tiptoed quickly to where he kept all of his music. After rummaging through a few hundred sheets of music, she finally found the song with Trace's and Hope's names written atop it. With a devious grin on her face, she snuck off quickly, only to be caught by Trace.

"Jaime?"

Jaime froze in terror when she saw him standing there. What should she do now.

"T-Trace,"

"What are you doing in here? And with that?"

"Well, you see...I heard that you wrote a new song, and I wanted to hear it." smiled Jaime. Trace smiled as well, falling again into another one of Jaime's lies.

"If you wanted to hear it, you know you could've asked," smiled Trace as he gave Jaime a kiss on the lips.

"Well, can I?" asked Jaime. Trace nodded and walked over to his laptop and popped open the CD holder and picked up the disk, then placed it in a case and handed it to Jaime.

"Here, and, even though Hope is singing it to Derek, I kinda...Imagined that it was from me to you," said Trace shyly. Jaime felt a small blush come on her face as she gave Trace a kiss.

"You're too sweet, do you know that?" asked Jaime with a smile.

"Maybe," laughed Trace as he gave Jaime a hug. He looked over her shoulder and up at the clock, then, realizing what time it was, grabbed his guitar and released Jaime.

"I gotta get to my class, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah," smiled Jaime in her fake little way. Trace leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then did something that had been eating at him for forever.

"I love you," whispered Trace into Jaime's ear. She looked up at him in a shocked state of mind. Not only did he just say 'I love you', but he did it right when she was going to destroy his best friend. For a split second, Jaime's mind was innocent, but the plan quickly came back as did her senses.

"Jaim? Are you okay?" asked Trace in a concerned way.

"I love you too," said Jaime with her eyes closed. Trace couldn't help but feel a broad smile roll over his face when she uttered these words. She had said everything that he ever wanted to hear from someone with for little words.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

After Trace left, Jaime ran over to Lulu's cabin and didn't even wait for her to let her in, marching in on her own and placing the CD on her laptop.

"Is that the CD you want me to work on?" asked Lulu with a yawn.

"Yes. I want you to strip the vocals completely and but more base into it. And with the first words, I want you to mix them. Got it?" said Jaime comandingly. Lulu nodded and got right to work on it. Sitting down on her laptop and movin her fingers quickly on the keyboard, not wasting a moment. Jaime smiled proudly. She was, even for a fleeting moment in time, felt like she was on top of the world.

"But...Final Jam is tonight, how do you-"

"Just DO IT, Lulu," snapped Jaime. Lulu nodded and turned her head shamefully away.

_"How dare she,_" thought Jaime in her head _"what Jaime Tyler wants, Jaime Tyler gets," _

**_"But what about Trace?"_**

_"Who was that?" _

**_"Your conscience you idiot. You can't do this to him," _**

_"Oh, what do you know?" _

**_"Do you really want me to answer that?" _**

_"Yes. Do it," _

**_"Fine, you asked for it. You were born July 30th, you hate olives, you love strawberries, you're alergic to red food coloring, yet you can't help it but eat red colored foods, you visit your father every two months, and you're going to his home once Camp Rock is over, you hate compition, you really just want people to love you like they love Hope, and you really care about Trace,which is why you're going to stop Lulu right now and-" _**

_"Okay, so you DO you know everything about me, but you're wrong about the competion thing. This isn't your business." _

**_"Well, since I'm in your mind and a figment of YOUR imagination, I think that it IS my buisness," _**

_"Why did you suddenly decide to save me now?" _

_**"Because you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life," **_

_"Pff, yeah okay. I'm ending this conversation with you now," _

**_"You can't end a conversation with yourself, dummy," _**

_"GOODBYE!" _

**_"Fine, I'll just be in the back of your mind like always!" _**

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

**

* * *

**

--

Hope was laying with Derek on the docks as they watched the day pass them by in anticipation for Final Jam that night.

"So, you're Dad and uncle are coming down?" asked Derek as he ran his hand through Hope's, who's head was resting on his chest.

"Yeah, my aunt Caitlyn's coming down too,"

"That cool...Do they know?"

"Know what?" asked Hope, looking up at Derek.

"You know, about...Us?"

Hope was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Well, to be honest, **I **don't even know about us right now. Do you?"

After a long sigh, Derek shook his head no and ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, which was getting longer and longer everyday.

"Exactly. I think we need to figure it out before we tell my dad."

"Good point...Well, what do you **want **us to be?" asked Derek, now sitting up as well as Hope, who was now sitting indian style across from him.

"I want us to be like we were, Derek. Happy."

"I am happy, Hope. I'm happy right now. I happy when I'm with you," smiled Derek as his hands gently ran through the lock of Hope's hair that was hanging in her face.

"I know...I mean, I know what you mean. But...When you hurt me Derek, I don't think like that anymore,"

"Well then, let me make this promise to you right now," said Derek, moving over to Hope so that he was right infront of her and looking her right in her eyes, "I will never hurt you, okay? No matter what, I'll never ever break your heart."

"You can't go back on this promise, Derek," said Hope in a quiet voice as Derek moved in to her face.

"I won't," said Derek as he placed his lips onto Hope's. She thought that this would be the end of her drama, but little did she know that it was only the begining of it.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Abby walked over to the concert house to see Jason running around like a chicken without a head.

"Hi Ja-"

"I need to get the sound check started! Where's Peggy?!" yelled Jason, not even looking at Abby.

"I'm back here!" called Peggy, who was backstage with a clipboard in hand.

"Jason,"

"Where's the microphones?" asked Jason to himself.

"Jason,"

"I think Marcus is working on lighting,"

"Jason,"

"All sound is a go," said Jason as he wrote the words on his clipboard.

"JASON ROBERT RONSON!" exclaimed Abby, making Jason spin around and look at her.

"Oh, hi Abby, didn't see you there,"

"Obviously," muttered Abby under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." said Abby quickly, not wanting to offend Jason.

"What's up?" asked Jason.

"Oh...Um...Nothing, just stopping in to say hi so um...Bye," said Abby quickly, waving both hello and goodbye before walking quickly away, feeling completely stupid. And our poor Jason was completely bewhilered with Abby. And it appears that our love birds are completely oblivious to one another. What a shame. A love that could be the greatest goes again unnoticed.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Shane shifted uneasily in his seat as he, Nate, and Caitlyn drove in their black limo to Camp Rock. He had very robotic and nervous motions, which were fixing the hair on his head, flicking invisible dirt and fuzz off of his pants, becoming fasinated with the ends of his fingernails, then looking out the window while twirling his foot around as it crossed over his other leg. Nate and Caitlyn looked over at one another and knew what the other was thinking, and knew how to talk to one another without saying anything.

_"We need to talk to him," _

_"I know, but why is he like this?"_

_"Cait, think about it...When was the last time he was here?" _

_"The night he proposed to Mitchie, huh?" _

_"No...One more time before that. She came here right before Hope was born and she...You know..." _

_"Oh, right. So that's why he's acting like this, huh?" _

_"Yup," _

"Shane," spoke up Caitlyn, making Shane jump up and look over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Shane looked out the window one more time, then shook his head sadly no.

"This is hard...That's all...The last time I was here, and for a long period of time, mind you, she...She was with me...And now...That she's gone..."

"Shane, she's always with you," said Caitlyn wisely.

"I know, but I just...I don't know...Sometimes I wonder if she really is there, since I can't see her and all." said Shane as he laid his head against the window and watched as the highway and open streets faded into thick, woodland areas.

"Don't ever question if she's with you, Shane. You know very well that she is. She's been watching over you AND Hope every single day,"

"Then why wasn't she watching over Hope when she made that video?" said Shane with an edge on his voice.

"Maybe she was," spoke up Nate.

"Maybe she was and she made Hope do that for a reason,"

Shane rolled his eyes and gave off the ever-so famous Grey Stare, "And why would Mitchie make her own daughter do something like that?"

Caitlyn wasn't sure what to say, but Nate, being the quick thinker that he is, spoke up again,

"Maybe she was meant to come here. Maybe there's something or _someone _out here that she was destined to meet. God works in mysterious ways Shane, everything he does to us is for a reason."

"So you think that him taking Mitchie away from me, my daughter, and her parents happened for a reason?" questioned Shane, letting out every emotion he had on this sensitive subject before he had to walk on Camp grounds.

"Yes! And it all leads back to what I said before. It was Hope's fate to come here and meet someone-"

"You keep refering to 'someone' every time you talk about why Hope was destined to come here, who is 'someone'?" asked Shane. Caitlyn and Nate looked at eachother, but asking silently if they should tell Shane or not.

"Guys, you're quiet, and I don't like it when you two get quiet and look at eachother like that," said Shane in a fearful way.

"We both know something that happened while Hope was here," said Caitlyn.

"What?" asked Shane in a nervous tone.

Caitlyn sighed and told Shane what she had heard from Jason, who was told by Trace, who learned from Jaime, who learned since it was her own brother.

"When she came here, she met Derek Tyler,"

"Yeah, I know, isn't he her best friend here or something?" asked Shane.

"Well, no. They've been going out for awhile." said Caitlyn as she watched Shane's face crumble. She could see right in his eyes that the fact that his little girl was dating someone and letting her go was going to kill him.

"For _how _long?" asked Shane again, his eyes staying focused.

"Ever since the second week of camp." said Nate.

"The second week...The SECOND week and you all decide that now's the best time to tell me?!" exclaimed Shane.

"Dude, relax." said Nate.

"Relax? If you have a daughter, you'll know what I'm talking about!"

"Shane, just relax, you can talk to her about this when we get there," said Caitlyn calmly.

"Like now," said Nate as he saw the sign hanging above the car that read "Camp Rock". Shane took a deep sigh and shook his head. This little girl was growing up too fast, too fast for him to handle, atleast.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

"Are you done yet?" asked Jaime as she walked into Lulu's cabin.

"Yeah, here," said Lulu sheepishly as she handed over the CD with shaky hands. Jaime snatched it quickly and ran out, leaving Lulu with a guitly conscience. For she had just ruined her sisters best friend's chance at proving herself with a few clicks of a mouse. How could she? She didn't deserve to have friends like Jaime...But you see, that's when it hit Lulu. Jaime didn't see her as a friend, she saw her more as a servant, or a slave. The day that Jaime would concider Lulu her friend would happen only under the followin circumstances:

A) Everyone decided to hate Jaime and Lulu, being the kind, non hating person that she was, was the only person left that didn't have a mutiney with Jaime.

B) Everyone, suddenly died or came down with an illness and Jaime, being the immunity queen that she was, and Lulu, being the mild germophobic and major neat-freak, were the only two left in the world (other than one man, who...Well, that's getting off track)

C) Jaime suddenly had a change in heart and decided to treat Lulu with the respect she deserved.

She sighed as she closed out of the screen on her laptop and closed the actual laptop and slumping in her seat, thinking about what she had done and feeling that feeling of guilt creep into her body and slowly make her way into the back of her mind, then to the front, then consume everything she did for the rest of that day.

"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Lulu outloud to herself.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Shane felt the ground beanth him crunch while he walked, and quite fastly, from Peggy's cabin to Hope's cabin. Of course, one thing had stopped him on the way. The ruins of Mitchie's old cabin in which they had many many memories. But one stood out in his mind. It was the last night of Camp when Mitchie was 18 and he was 21, they had been dating and had been 'promised' to one another ever since Shane's birthday (which is a whole nother story).

"Shane," said Caitlyn as she placed her hand on Shane's shoulder, snapping him out of his daydream.

"What?"

"Her cabin's over there. But we aren't going to have enough time to see her,"

"Why not?" asked Shane, finally allowing himself to turn away from the ruins and memories.

"Final Jam starts in ten minutes and she's preforming."

"Really?" asked Shane, getting a lighter edge in his voice. Caitlyn could tell by the sparkle in his eye that having Hope preform at the Final Jam was symbolic for 'passing the torch' from him and her mother to their daughter.

"Yeah. C'mon, we're going to meet up with Nate and Jason there. And Jason's 'friend' Abby." said Caitlyn, using air quotes around 'friends'. Shane couldn't help but get a smile on his face.

"Ah, so Jason's got another girl he's talking to," smiled Shane.

"Yes he is. C'mon, I wanna see her! Apparently she's very pretty and nothing like what Jason usually goes for," said Caitlyn as she took Shane's hand and walking at a fast pace to the concert house.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

Hope was standing next to Derek, Allie and Trace backstage in the concert house, waiting for her turn to go on stage. Derek had just told Hope that he, too, had let Jaime see the song that Trace and Hope had written, but she didn't seem to mind. Trace, however, wasn't around when Derek explained this to her, so he was unaware that he was the one facotr that could've stopped the next few events.

"Up next tonight we have....Jaime Tyler!" exclaimed Peggy as she did the twirl and point to Jaime, who was looking over at the four behind the stage with a mechivous grin as she pointed to the depressed looking Lulu to hit play. The minute the music began to pour out of the speakers, all four jaws dropped while Hope's mouth ran dry, unable to find the words to describe the feelings and emotions going on in her body.

**_How did I get here?  
I turned around and their you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cuz somehow I knew_**

That there was more then just chemistry...

"Our song," gasped Hope, covering her mouth for a split second, then getting angry, "My song!" she screamed, running from the side of the stage and over to Jaime and knocking the microphone out of her hands.

"YOU ROBBER!" yelled Hope, making the audience (including her very suprised family) stop and stare at the two girls on stage.

"What are you doing?!" asked Jaime through clencthed teeth.

"You STOLE my song!" exclaimed Hope, making everyone else in the room gasp. Jaime looked at her dumbfounded. Hope, unable to contain the stored up anger towards Jaime, brought her hand up and forcefully smacked Jaime across the face, making her long, light brown hair swirl around her as she stumbled back, but then went after Hope, grabbing her dark brown hair into her fist and trashing her around. Trace and Derek ran onto the stage and pulled their respected partners off one another while the audience just sat there, totally taken back by what was happening.

"We need to do something," whispered Nate to Shane, who was already on his feet and making his way to the stage.

"Hope, relax!" exclaimed Derek as he pulled his girlfriend away. Then it all seemed to click in Hope's mind. She spun herself around and looked at Derek disgracefully.

"You," she said in a hostile voice.

"Me? What about-"

SLAP.

Derek was cut off by Hope's hand coming straight across his face, making the audience, who were now all acting like they were watching a soap opera (which they pretty much were).

"YOU did this to me! YOU gave Jaime the song on purpose!"

"N-No!"

"Don't lie to me Derek! You ALWAYS lie to me! You lied to me when you told me I could trust you! You lied to me when you told me that you didn't want to hurt me! And, more importantly, you LIED about you loving me!"

"No..." said Derek sadly.

"Yes you did! You gave the song to Jaime JUST so you could watch me fall! You didn't love me at ALL DEREK! You only loved me, or better yet **ACTED **like you loved me only because you knew how so fucking vulnerable I was! You **NEVER **cared about me!" At this point, tears were falling off of Hope's face and tears welled in Derek's. He had just watched the one girl he really loved just shoot him down and shatter him. She went after him again, but was pulled away by her father and uncle.

"I HATE YOU DEREK TYLER! I-**HATE-_YOU!_**" screamed Hope over her fathers shoulder, who was quickly leaving the concert house with his sobbing daughter. Derek looked over at his sister and, after giving her a cold, dark stare, ran after the fleeting family, leaving Jaime and Trace alone as the curtains closed and the show was stopped.

"I can't believe you..." said Trace in disbelief as he pulled his arms away from Jaime's body, disgusted. She turned around and looked at Trace, expecting that it would be easy to look him in the eye, but when she did, the problem that she had created had hit her ten fold just by looking in his eyes.

"What?" she said sheepishly.

"Don't give me that, Jaime," said Trace in an agressive tone. A tone Jaime had never heard from him, "You used me. This entire time, didn't you?" said Trace. Jaime looked up and couldn't help the tears from filling her eyes.

"Yes but not any-"

"You only wanted me because me and RJ are getting a tour deal, right?"

"You're going on tour?" asked Jaime sadly.

"Yeah, we are, and I was going to take you to the lake tonight to tell you and ask you if you wanted to come with us. And you wanna know what _else _I was going to ask you? Huh? Well I'm telling you anyway. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Trace," said Jaime, her voice cracking.

"But now, I'm glad I didn't. You're just like every other girl that I've met before Jaime. All you wanted was a slice of my pending fame and Hope's too. Well, guess what Jaime," said Trace as he stood in the middle of the stage and took off the necklace with the charm "J" on it that Jaime had given him a few nights ago,

"Take my fame! Take all of it! Right now! I DARE you to! Why don't you take this back too! Since it doesn't really mean anything to you!"

"But it does!" exclaimed Jaime, "So I WAS using you! Okay, I admit it! But I REALLY DO love you Trace!" sobbed Jaime. Trace just starred at her and shook his head, then said quietly, but at the same time full of hurt,

"Don't lie to me Jaime, you've done it enough," Trace shook his head again, then began to walk away, dropping the chain on the ground behind him. The silver chain skidded across the floor and stopped infront of Jaime. When she looked down, a single tear fell off of her face. And when the cool medal was placed in her hands, she ran back stage and, like her mother did years ago, sobbed in the corner, clutching the chain to her heart. It was then and there that Jaime realized that the evil way of getting things could only lead to her distruction, not her build up.

"I love him..." said Jaime in a hysterical way, she had really fallen for Trace. She started this all just be with a rockstar, and now she really did love him. But she lost him. And it was all her fault...

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

This was his last chance. This was the last chance for Derek to get Hope back before he lost her for forever. He followed the family as they all piled into the limo, except for Jason, determined as ever to stay put for Abby. Shane and Caitlyn and the sobbing Hope got into the long, black vehicle first, then followed by the obviously steamed Nate.

"Hope! Wait!" called Derek as he walked over. That was enough for Nate. He wanted this boy out of his beloved nieces life, no matter what.

"Back off." said Nate shortly as he walked over to Derek.

"No, I can't," said Derek, trying to walk past Nate, who put his arm out and stopped him.

"I said. Back. Off. Now leave..."

"But-"

"Do. It." said Nate, "Don't come back for Hope and don't come looking for her. She doesn't need someone that will use her in her life," and with that, Nate climbed into the limo and pulled away, leaving Derek alone. All at once, everything that he and Hope had together played like a music video in his mind. And the song playing? "Goodbye" by Secondhand Serenade. One of the many songs that he and Hope both enjoyed listening to.

_"I like being alone too," said Hope. Derek turned his head to her and smiled._

_"Yeah, but some of us like it more than others," he said, looking down the dark water under his dangling feet. Hope looked away, then got back on her feet._

_"Hey, if you want me to leave, I'll go,"_

_"No, no no! I didn't mean it like that!" said Derek, turning around and getting up so that he was standing with Hope._

_"Than how did you mean it?"_

_"I just meant that...Never mind, it's kind of stupid." said Derek, sitting back down._

_"You know, you **really **shouldn't have said that." said Hope, walking back to him and sitting down._

_"Why not?" asked Derek, looking over at her._

_"Well, it's a well known fact that I have a fetish for stupid things," giggled Hope, making Derek laugh too._

_"Alright, well, the reason I like to be by myself is that...Well, you know what it's like to have a famous parents, right?" asked Derek._

_"Well, parent as in singular, but I know what you mean."_

_"Oh, well, I only got my mom, so I don't have anyone to talk to...even though Jaq is a pretty good listener." said Derek._

_"Jaq?"_

_"My butler. Anyway, and with my sister being...Well, my sister and the press always on my mom's tail, it's nice just to be by myself and not have people always shoving a camera in my face and catching me at the worse moments. You know?" said Derek._

_"Yeah, totally..." said Hope, feeling her stomach tighten up at the thought of the Youtube video._

_"So, I like to be alone. And since mom's never home, and there's no father figure to speak of, I go to Jaq." laughed Derek, even though Hope could see some hurt in his eyes._

_"So, what happened with your mom?" asked Derek._

_"She died right after I was born." said Hope sadly, looking away and down at the lake._

_"Oh...Do you remember her?" asked Derek._

_"No. Not at all. She died right after giving birth to me," said Hope again, not moving her eyes._

_"Sorry for bringing it up," said Derek bashfully._

_"No, it's okay. You didn't know." said Hope, looking back up at Derek._

_"Well, if it makes you feel any better, my sister and I have two different fathers." said Derek._

_"Really?" asked Hope, surprised._

_"Yeah, my mom had this boyfriend, then had me. They broke up. Mom went on tour again, found someone else, got pregnant with Jaime, then they broke up. My dad hasn't even seen me since I was 12 and a half." said Derek._

_"Why's that?" asked Hope._

_"Well, he's in England, and he and my mom aren't each others biggest fans either."_

_"I'm sorry Derek." offered Hope._

_"It's cool, you didn't know." smiled Derek, using Hope's words._

-

_"Do you like that poster?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Derek standing there with his hands in his pockets. Her eyes looked down at his wrist that were exposed, thinking back to what Jaime had told her the night before._

_"Yeah," she said quietly. Derek smiled and walked over to her and looked up at the poster._

_"That's your mom, huh?"_

_"Yeah, that's her,"_

_"You do have her eyes."_

_"I know," she said, looking up at the poster as well._

_"Hey, Jaime's preforming at the stage a little later, wanna go with me?" asked Derek. Hope smiled and nodded,_

_"Sure."_

_"I'll meet you at the bench?"_

_"As always," said Hope with a smile, walking away._

_-_

_Hope slowly walked to the screen door and looked inside, seeing a person sitting at the piano, playing and humming along to the tune. Hope opened the door and walked in, only to be given away by the door slamming behind her. The person spun around quickly and looked at Hope like she had just grown two more heads._

_"Who's there?" asked the voice, holding up the lantern that each cabin had inside and holding it to his face, illuminating it and showing his identity._

_"It's just me," said Hope, walking forward so that she was in the light as well._

_"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" asked Derek with a small smile._

_"Not at all. I don't know, it's something about that cabin. It's like it's wanting me to find something in there."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Derek._

_"I mean, every time I fall asleep, I keep on having the same dream whenever I'm in that bed. It's someone whispering to me saying 'Find it, find it', but I don't know what I'm suppose to find."_

_"You'll figure it out Hope, don't worry about it." smiled Derek, making Hope smile too._

_"Hey, you know, you've got your mom's smile too. Why hasn't anyone ever said anything about that?" asked Derek._

_"Well, I only smile like this when I'm happy. And I haven't been happy in awhile." said Hope, smiling again._

_"So I make you happy?" asked Derek with a smirk._

_"Yeah...You do."_

_"Well, I'm proud to make you happy," smiled Derek, looking into Hope's eyes. Hope returned the look, getting lost in Derek's bright blue eyes. She hadn't really noticed them before, and right now she couldn't help but notice them._

_"You know," began Derek, still keeping contact with Hope, "Whenever I can't go to sleep, I play a song,"_

_"That helps?" asked Hope, moving closer to Derek and sitting on the piano bench with him._

_"It calms me...Makes the stress go away...So it makes it easier to sleep."_

_"Sounds like a good idea...Can I hear the song you were playing?" asked Hope._

_"Do you really want to hear it?" asked Derek._

_"Of course I do," giggled Hope, showing her smile again._

-

_"Hope, are you okay?" asked Derek, seeing that Hope was nearly crying._

_"That's an amazing song Derek,"_

_"Thanks...But why are you crying?" asked Derek. In his head, he wanted to smack himself, 'Oh crap. 'You don't know what you got 'til it's gone', she must be thinking about her mother now!' _

_"It just made me think about...her," said Hope, looking away._

_"I'm sorry," said Derek, putting his hand over Hope's in a comforting manner._

_"It's just not fair. I mean, she never even got to see me. She was gone by the time they held me up." said Hope, bitting down on her quivering lip._

_"Well, she's seen you," said Derek. Hope looked over at him with a curved eyebrow._

_"How could she?"_

_"She's seeing you right now Hope, she's always watching you."_

_"I just want to see her too," said Hope, letting the one tear fall off her face. Derek took his other hand and wiped away the tear._

_"It's not fair," said Hope with a shaky voice. Derek looked at her, then held her in a tight embrace. He hated to see people upset, but he hated even more to see people cry. The two held each other longer, but when they heard footsteps, they both separated and Derek turned off the lantern._

_"C'mon, I'll take you back to your cabin. He whispered as they began to walk to the door, but when they saw the figure coming to the door, they panicked._

_"Quick, under the table!" whispered Hope, taking Derek's hand and pulling him to the table closest to them and crawling under it, laying flat on her stomach along with Derek. The door opened and a person with a lantern as well looked through the room, then, seeing that no one appeared to be in there, exited. As soon as they were far away, Hope turned and looked over at Derek, then as if the two could read eachothers minds, began to laugh._

_"C'mon," laughed Derek, "Let's get you back to your cabin,"_

_-_

_"Do you ever imagine what things would be like if nothing bad ever happened to you?" asked Hope as she and Derek walked through the camp grounds._

_"Sometimes, but if nothing bad ever happened to us, we wouldn't be who we are right now."_

_-_

_"HOPE!" called out the voice._

_"Derek?" said Hope loudly. Derek stopped in his tracks, thinking he heard Hope._

_"HOPE?!" he called again. Instead of calling back, Hope began to sob again. This time, Derek heard her sobbings and ran to her immdiately. He ran over the cannoe's and found Hope in a ball, sobbing hyterically._

_"Hope," he said exasperated as he got down on his knees next to Hope, who had moved herself up against the cannoe and wrapping her arms around her legs that were drawn to her chest._

_"You shouldn't be here," said Hope as she kept her eyes set on the ground infront of her._

_"Why shouldn't I be?" asked Derek, setting the lantern on the ground and moving over to Hope as rain kept falling hard on them,_

_"You're a good guy Derek, a really good guy. And if you pay attention to anything that movies or books or anything show us, good poeple don't belong with bad people. And I'm a bad person,"_

_"Hope, one mistake doesn't make you a bad person," said Derek, putting his hand on her bare and shivering shoulder._

_"Yes it does Derek! Espeically the mistake I made!" said Hope, looking over at Derek, her hair sticking to her smooth face._

_"If one mistake can make a person bad, than we **do **belong together," said Derek, looking over at Hope again._

_"What do you mean?" asked Hope._

_"I've made mistakes Hope, alot. So if you wanna stay in the mind frame you have right now, then we do belonf together," said Derek._

_"No, I-"_

_"No Hope, listen to me okay?" said Derek, moving so that he was directly infront of Hope and holding her by the shoulders, making her masacara-stained face look up at him, "Sure, you've made some bad choices in your life, but you're **only human**. If we pay attention to everyone's single mistake, everything in this world would fall apart! I've even done some things in my past that are fifty times worse than what you did! And people are always going to find out what you've done in your past one way or another, so don't think it's the end of the world because a few kids saw it at Camp! And do you know how many people have probably seen it already?!" yelled Derek over the pounding rain._

_"Alot," said Hope, bitting her lip._

_"Exactly. So don't think that your the only person this has happened to! I mean, Everyone in my school foud out because I was wasted on the roof of the school! That's embarresing, but you can't harp on it Hope! You really can't!"_

_"Derek," muttered Hope as she put her hands on Derek's arms._

_"What?" asked Derke softly,_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why...Did you come for me?" asked Hope as she looked up into Derek's eyes. She found it remarkable that even though it was hard to see a thing infront of you from the rain, Derek's eyes still seemed to shine right through it._

_"Because Hope, I care about you," said Derek, looking down, than back up at her._

_"You do?" asked Hope._

_"Yeah, alot actually."_

_"Derek,"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I care about you alot too,"_

_"If you do, than you don't want to know all about me,"_

_"But I do, and I want you to know everything about me,"_

_"Hope,"_

_"Yeah?" asked Hope, getting closer to Derek._

_"I want you to know that...I want to kiss you," said Derek as a small blush came on his and her face._

_"Well, I want to kiss you too," smiled Hope. Derek's eyes traveled quickly from her eyes to her lips to her eyes again. They slowly moved into one another, Derek's eyes softly closed as did Hopes. Then it happened. Hope's lips came together on Derek's and electic-like tingles rolled through their bodies. The kiss was short, but it was oh so sweet._

_-_

The last memory made more tears well in Derek's eyes as he sulked over to his cabin and laid down, only to be consumed by the memories again.

-

_"You gotta get better clothes on," said Derek as he and Hope walked back onto the camp grounds._

_"N-n-n,"_

_"See, you can't even form a complete sentence! And you're shivering like a bowl of jello!" laughed Derek._

_"And would it be bad if I told you I can't really feel my legs?" asked Hope as she leaned more into Derek. Derek looked down at her legs and saw that her pants were sagging because they were completely drenched with water and rain, meaning that her legs were more than likely soaked._

_"Here," said Derek, picking up Hope with one arm and flinging her over his shoulder, making a giggle come out of Hope's mouth._

_"How's that?" asked Derek as he ran to his cabin,_

_"Well, my legs are getting back feeling!" giggled Hope as she felt her hair softly push infront of her face._

_-_

_"It started when I got out of the hospital," said Derek, knowing that Hope wanted answers, "I couldn't handle everything that was going on with my life,"_

_"So you tried to take it?" asked Hope, looking up at Derek and narrowing her eyes at him._

_"No! That's not what was going on!" defended Derek._

_"Than what do you call this, Derek? I highly doubt that you were trying to help your body!" responded Hope, releasing Derek's wrist._

_"Why are you attacking me?!"_

_"I'm not attacking you! I'm trying to help you!"_

_"Well news flash Hope! Screaming at me isn't going to help me!"_

_"Well maybe you need someone to put some sense into you!"_

_"Why are you acting like this?!" asked Derek, getting off of the bed._

_"Because you're scaring me!" confessed Hope. Derek looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What do I mean? What do I mean?! Are you seriously asking that?!" asked Hope with her eyebrows raised. Derek slapped himself on the forehead, realizing what he just said._

_"Sorry,"_

_"You already said that," spat back Hope._

_"Sorry - er -...Look, I know you want to help me, but this is something you can't help,"_

_"Yes it is!"_

_"No it's not Hope!"_

_"You just don't want the help, Derek!" yelled Hope as she walked to the bathroom and took her soaked clothes off of the sink and threw them into her arms, then marched out to the bedroom._

_"I've tried to get the help Hope! It doesn't work!"_

_"It doesn't work because you're making a half ass effort!"_

_Derek opened his mouth and was going to say something, but he backed down. He opened his mouth again, but again closed it._

_"What? Can't talk?" asked Hope with her hand on her hip._

_"Do you really want to help me?" asked Derek._

_"Yes," admitted Hope._

_"Than don't leave me," said Derek, moving closer to Hope and his bottom lip having a tiny tremble. Hope looked up at Derek and studied the boy infront of her._

_"I don't want to leave you," said Hope._

_"Then what are you doing right now?" asked Derek as he looked down at the clothes in Hope's arms. Hope looked down at the clothes as well and sighed._

_"Derek,"_

_"Yeah?" said Derek, moving closer to Hope and placing a hand on her hip._

_"Is it breaking some kind of realtionship rule for someone to fall in love with someone else...When they've only known them for only two weeks?" asked Hope as she moved inch by inch into Derek. Derek smiled slyly as he closed the gap between them, but not putting his lips on Hope's just yet,_

_"I'm not sure...But even if it does," He moved in so that his mouth was against Hope's ear, making Hope get the chills, "I don't play by the rules," Derek moved his mouth away and placed it on Hope's lips, making her heart go crazy._

_-_

_"That's right...Hope, I know it seems like I'm just throwing everything back at you, but I'm not. I'm just telling you the truth-,"_

_"The truth? You want the truth?!" asked Hope as she pushed herself out from the piano and walked over to Derek, standing on her tip-toes and looking into Derek's intense eyes,_

_"If you want to know the damned truth, you **make or break **my day. It all depends on you if my days going to be good or bad! And when you ignore **me**, god Derek it's like someone's ripping out my heart and stomping on it! Do you know what that feels like?!"_

_"Do I know what it feels like?! For god's sake Hope! I feel like that right now and every waking moment leading up to now ever since the cabin fire!"_

_Hope looked up at Derek and took a deep breath,_

_"And do you know what I like the best about you making or breaking my day?"_

_"What?" asked Derek, still alittle hostile._

_"That I wouldn't have it any other way," said Hope as her eyes watered and her voice cracked._

_-_

_"Don't walk away Derek,"_

_Derek looked down and then back up at Hope, whose bottom lip was quivering from the tears she was holding back._

_"I'm sorry," she offered to Derek._

_"That's all I needed to hear," smiled Derek as he put his arms around Hope and held her close._

_-_

And the more recent ones really put him over the edge...

_"I want us to be like we were, Derek. Happy."_

_"I am happy, Hope. I'm happy right now. I happy when I'm with you," smiled Derek as his hands gently ran through the lock of Hope's hair that was hanging in her face._

_"I know...I mean, I know what you mean. But...When you hurt me Derek, I don't think like that anymore,"_

_"Well then, let me make this promise to you right now," said Derek, moving over to Hope so that he was right infront of her and looking her right in her eyes, "I will never hurt you, okay? No matter what, I'll never ever break your heart."_

_"You can't go back on this promise, Derek," said Hope in a quiet voice as Derek moved in to her face._

_"I won't," said Derek as he placed his lips onto Hope's. She thought that this would be the end of her drama, but little did she know that it was only the begining of it._

_-_

_"Derek," said Hope as she and him walked to the concert house. _

_"Yes?" _

_"I love you," whispered Hope into Derek's ear. _

-

The pain in his heart was unbarable. So when he drifted to sleep, he hoped that he would awake to the sound of Hope knocking on his door or wake up to her scent. But nothing. She was gone forever. And it was, in his mind, all his fault.

--

**

* * *

**

the longest chapter for the story...

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	17. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay, this is just an authors note, but it's extremely important, so please don't just look this over. ****I know alot of you will think I'm angry right now, but I just need to get a few things straight with the story. For instance, many of you have expressed to me how you want Mitchie to come back to the story, and as intersesting as that would be, it's entirely too far fecthed. I'm trying to keep this story as real as possible, which means NO supernatural things going on like someone who passed away coming back to life. And of course, I understand that you all love Shane and Mitchie together and it's incredibly sad for you to read about Shane dealing with Mitchie's death, but, as much as it hurts me as well, it has to be written. Shane is dealing with something millions of people deal with everyday of their lifes. So making it that Shane has some sort of godly power around him that he could just pray hard enouh and Mitchie would come back from 15 years of death is just completely bogus to me. If I was reading this story as a fan and that came up, I'd honestly stop reading. **

**Again, I don't mean to offend any of my readers, but it's one thing when you bring it up to me once, but it's getting alittle bit ridiculous when it's three or more times. Please don't ask me to do that story line, this story has it's own plot to it and has much more to get through, and Mitchie returning from the grave is not included in it. **

**Another thing that is hurting me is reviews. Yes, it's great to see you guys reviewing, but they seem to be dropping. I mean, I went from havinf nearly 20 reviews every chapter, and then it stopped. I know that my updating has been alittle sparatic, but it's not by my choice. School has really started to get into the swing of things, which means I have different things to do every night. And as much as I want to and try to, I _can't _always update as quickly as I once did. But still, that shouldn't make you all stop reviewing, I know I sound extremely trite, but reviewing REALLY makes my day, espically when you guys leave me long reviews and discuss how great the chapter was. And lately, the reviews have been lacking that...Don't get me wrong, when I see that there are new reviews, but when it's only three to five words, it gets me upset...almost like you guys didn't care enough to review. **

**Things are hard for me right now. I've been battling an on going case of writters block for the three of my stories, and reviews are the only things thats keeping me going. So please, for my sake and the sake of the stories, just take this Authors note to heart. **


	18. Daddy's little girl again

**The song used in this chapter is **

**"Miracle" by _Celine Dion_**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the song "Miracle" or the singer/band _Celine Dion_. I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.**

* * *

--

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL**

**-- **

**Daddy's little girl again**

Shane sat on the back deck of his home, looking out towards the setting sun with a displeased look casted upon his face. It had been three days since Hope had returned home and she had yet to leave her bedroom, unless it was to use the bathroom. Her seat at the dinner table was still abandoned as it was when she was at Camp Rock and the only way for her to eat was when Caitlyn (the only person allowed into her room) would go into her room and eat with her. Her sobs, which had since quited a decible or two since her arrival, but they were still heart wrenching for Shane. He heard the back door open, but he refused to turn around and look at who had walked through the door.

"Shane," said Caitlyn softly. Shane turned his head shortly, looking through the corner of his eye at his good friend,

"Is she any better?" asked Shane.

"No. She's..." trailed off Caitlyn. Shane stood up and walked over to Caitlyn.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Shane.

"She's a wreck, Shane!" exclaimed Caitlyn, "She's hurting. She doesn't need an Aunt or an Uncle or a friend..."

"Then what does she need?" asked Shane with a sigh.

"She's needs her father. She needs _you _Shane." said Caitlyn wisely. Shane took a deep breath and nodded, making his way into the house and abandoning his seat on the deck. He hated this. He didn't want his daughter hurting like this. He didn't want her to be always depressed. The purpose of her going to Camp Rock was for her to become happy again. To become that happy little 6 girl with her curls in pigtails and the pink sundress that she loved wearing. To become that happy little 11 year old girl with the braces, and even though it was sometimes painful, couldn't stop smiling. To become the scared, and yet happy to be adult 13 year old girl who final became a woman with the arrival of her first period, which was one of the days that broke Shane's heart because she was really growing up. Not to become this depressed 15 year old girl that couldn't even leave her bedroom because some idiot boy broke her heart.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

--

The sobs coming from the other side of the door were heart breaking for Shane. He lightly knocked on the door, and when he heard his daughters meek answer, he opened it to see another heart breaking thing. Hope. laying on her bed with her hair casted over her shoulders and face and her body in a feetle postion. Shane, for a moment or two, didn't see his daughter, but rather his late lover...

_Shane walked into his and Mitchie's bedroom to see her sobbing uncontrolably on the bed. Her body in a feetle postion and her hair scattered all around her. _

_"Mitch," _

_"It's ALL my fault! I killed it!" cried Mitchie, her sobs picking up again. _

_"No you didn't," _

_"Yes I did! I'm a murderer!" cried Mitchie as she threw herself onto Shane. _

"It's all my fault! I trusted him!" cried Hope, snapping Shane back into the present.

"Don't blame youself, sweetie," said Shane as he pushed the locks of hair out of his daughters face. Before her face crumbled again, Hope through her arms around her fathers neck and sobbed.

"I hate him, daddy! I hate him! I never want to see him or be near him again!" cried Hope.

"I know baby, and you don't have to see him again," said Shane as he ran his hand through his daughters thick, brown hair.

"No, you don't understand!" said Hope, moving slightly away from her father, "I don't want to be anywhere near him...But I can't stop thinking about him! I don't want to love him anymore, but my hearts still telling me that I'm in love with him!" cried Hope. Shane didn't know what to do at first, but decided that he would do what came to his mind first,

"Hope, did I ever tell you the story of when your mother and I first broke up?" asked Shane.

"No," sniffled Hope. Shane smiled and got into a comfortable postion on his daughters bed.

"Well, it all happened after I found out your mother had lied to me about who she was. And believe me, I hated her! I didn't want to be around her or see her or anything! But...For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was in my head constantly. Every girl that I would see, I thought it was your mother. And when I tried to think of something else or do something else, it would all just lead me back to her. It was like a trap that I couldn't escape,"

"So what did you do to help it?" asked Hope.

"I...Well, it was just...Fate I guess...It healed the old wounds from what had happened between us. You just need to give everything time, Hope. Time really does heal the wounds you have. I'm not saying it's going to be tonight, or tomorrow, or next week, or even three months from now. But it _will _get better."

"Did things get easier for you after mom died?" asked Hope. Shane looked over at his daughter, then nodded.

"It was hard the first couple of years, I'm not going to lie. Every time I saw you, I saw your mother, and it was painful. But the brughtside of it was that I still had something left of your mom...You..." smiled Shane as he put his arm around his daughter. Hope smiled as well and rested her head on her father's shoulder. Shane's eyes looked over to Hopes' nightstand and saw a fimilar yellow notebook sitting there. His mind then traveled to the box he had in his office, waiting for a certain somone to take and keep.

"Hope,"

"Hm?"

"I have something for you," smiled Shane as he got up and walked into his office across the hall and picked up the shoe box that held all of her things in it. Hope looked back nd forth beteween the box and Shane quizically.

"What's that?" asked Hope, wrinkling her nose in the cute way that Mitchie once did, making Shane chuckle.

"It's for you," smiled Shane handing it over to his daughter. Hope took the box into her hands and upon reading the title, opened the box quickly and casted her eyes on the items inside. There was a bottle of perfume once owned by her mother, a set of photo's with her mother as a baby in them, the pregnancy test (in a pastic bag, of course), that was the one that told them that they were pregnant with Hope, Mitchie's first guitar pick, her first CD, which she recorded with Connect 3, her favorite flower, a rose, and a small, folded up piece of faded white paper hidden under the stack of photo's from Mitchie's 3rd birthday till her last days alive. Hope, taken back by all of this, saw something intersesting on the lid of the Shoebox,

"Hey Dad," said Hope, making Shane look at her, "I think this is for you,"

Shane took the lid in his hands and as he read the note Mitchie had written for him, his eyes welled with tears.

"Dad? Are you okay?" asked Hope.

"Yeah...I'm fine," smiled Shane.

"Good...Are you in a piano playing mood?" asked Hope.

"Possibly? Why?"

"I've found this," smiled Hope, pulling out a song page. Shane's face lit up. Hope hadn't wanted to sing with him at the piano in God knows how long.

--

"Do you want to really play this dad? It's pretty...I don't know...Is it still a sore subject for you?"

"Hope, haven't you ever heard of music being the ultimate healer of a broken heart?" asked Shane with a smile. Hope nodded with a smile and took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her father began to play the chords. In her mind, Hope imagined her mother standing infront of her with her trademark smile on her face, watching her daughter with pride.

_You're my life's one miracle  
Everything I've done that good  
And you break my heart with tenderness  
And I confess it's true  
I never knew a love like this 'til you_

You're the reason I was born  
Now I finally know for sure  
And I'm overwhelmed with happiness  
So blessed to hold you close  
The one that I love most  
Though the futrue has much for you in store  
Who could ever love you more?

_The nearest thing to heaven  
You're my angel from above  
Only God creates such perfect love_

When you smile at me, I cry  
And to save your life, I'd die  
With a romance that's pure in heart  
You are my dearest part  
Whatever it requires  
I live for your desires  
Forget my own, your needs will come before  
Who could ever love you more?

_There's nothing you could ever do  
To make me stop loving you  
And every breath I take  
Is always for your sake  
You sleep inside my dreams and know for sure  
Who could ever love you more?_

"She died for me..." muttered Hope under her breath as she got away from the piano and ran up the stairs, feeling the tremendous guilt for being the one that caused her mothers death. Shane ran after her, following her up the stairs and into her room, where he found her sitting on her bed with the pictures of her mother out and looking at them.

"She was so pretty, dad," smiled Hope sadly.

"She was...And you're looking more and more like her every day,"

"Oh, c'mon, you know I look like you." laughed Hope, still with sadness. Shane chuckled, then with his hands in his pockets, walked over to his daughters side.

"Hope, do me a favor,"

"What?" asked Hope.

"Don't ever change who you are. No matter what. And don't blame yourself for your mothers death."

"Okay," said Hope sheepishly.

"And don't cry over Derek. Just remember, he did this to _you_." said Shane as he gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Daddy," smiled Hope.

"I love you too baby girl," smiled Shane as he walked out of Hope's room with smile on his face. He looked up at the ceiling and, with a happy smile closed his eyes.

"I love you too Mitch. Please don't forget that..."

--

* * *

**So, sad news....This story's coming to a close soon :( There will be a few more chapters, but I promise no more than about 6 more chapter, depending on how much I get into each chapter. But the end of one installment of a story mean the begining of a new one! :) **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	19. Cold As You

**The song used in this chapter is:**

**"Cold As You" by _Taylor Swift_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Cold As You" or the band/singer _Taylor Swift. _All the rights belong to its respected writers and producers. I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.**

* * *

--

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL **

**--**

**Cold as you**

--

The day was drawing to a close and the sun was slowly setting over the lake and the silloutes of the campers packing their belongings into their respected vehicles plauged the grounds of Camp Rock. Two weeks ago, the entire Final Jam was turned upside down by one girl. The girl that was sitting in her cabin, on her bed, her bags packed on the ground, all alone. No one with her to help her load her things into her mother's black limo, no one to tell her goodbye or give her a hug as she gets into the car, no one to give numbers to and add them to her cell phone before she leaves. Nothing. No one. Jaime Elizabeth Tyler was yet again let alone. But there was one person who she believed would actually care. But as far as Jaime was concerned, Trace had completely cut her out of his life. Just last night, the way he treated her made it ever so obvious that he wanted nothing to do with her.

_--_

_Jaime, in her no suttle and depressed look, walked through the Mess Hall and over to Trace, who was talking to RJ. As they chattered on and on about their up coming tour, RJ's eyes traveled to the disheveled looking girl who was walking up behind Trace. RJ stared at her with a loathing look that sent chills down Jaime spine. _

_"What are you-," began Trace, but as he turned around, he saw Jaime, "oh,-"  
His words were so cold and demining, it sent a bed vibe through Jaime's body. _

_"T-Trace can I talk to you for a second?" asked Jaime in a meak voice. Trace wanted so badly to tell her no and walk away, but he just couldn't turn her down like that. It was the fact that his big heart was a double edged sword in strength and weakness. Trace nodded and RJ walked away, making sure that he gave Jaime one good stare down before heading over to a table. Trace's eyes looked out infront of him for awhile, while Jaime's looked sadly down at the floor. _

_"Why don't we talk outside?" suggested Trace after he and Jaime stood there in complete silence. Jaime looked up at him and nodded, hoping that this was a sign that things were going to change._

_As they arrived outside, they were both covered in a silence. _

_"What are you doing, Jaime?" asked Trace in a cold manner. Jaime looked up at him and sighed heavily. _

_"I want to make things like they were before," _

_"Like they were before?" asked Trace with a snicker at the end of his sentence, "Jaime, there was no before. Even if there was a 'before', it was all a lie. A lie you created just for your own personal gain. Wasn't it?" asked Trace, now standing up and looking at Jaime, who was still sitting ontop of the pinic table. _

_"Well? Answe me Jaime, was it all just a lie?" _

_"No, it wasn't all a lie. In the beginning, it was, but Trace, you have to believe me," _

_"That's something I'm having trouble doing," said Trace under his breath. Jaime took a deep breath and continued on, _

_"You have to believe me when I say that...I fell in love with you. For real. I thought that it was impossible for me to do that, but you made it happen. And now, no matter how hard I try, I'm still in love with you. And I always will be." _

_Trace's heart was breaking quickly, but he swallowed his emotions and just shook his head. _

_"It's over Jaime. And it always will be."_

_Jaime's eyes looked up at Trace's as mist rose in them. She shook her head violently, wishing that he didn't mean what he said, but he shook his head and walked away, leaving Jaime alone. When Trace retuned into the Mess Hall, Jaime looked over to the lake out in the distance and began to sob with her hand covering her mouth. In a strange twist of irony, the sun exposed itself from the clouds and illuminated the area around Jaime. The willow trees that were scattered around the lake had all of their dangly leaves shimmering in the light and the reflection off of the water shone against the sky, creating a glow. But Jaime was the only thing left that was covered in darkness. Emotional darkness. A darkness that no one could ever see the end to. She was going to be left alone forever, she thought, unless she changed. But changed is much, much harder than it sounds. _

_--_

And now as she looked out the window of her cabin, she watched as Trace and RJ walked to his truck, packing most of his equpiment in it. The rest would be placed in the U-Haul they attached to the back hitch of the truck. She didn't want to leave her and Trace stuck on the harsh words they shared. She just wanted some sort of closer from him. She slid on her favorite pair of black flip flops and walked out to Trace. RJ had returned to his cabin to get some last minute things, and Trace was walking around the front of the truck, putting Jaime in his view. Trace's stricking blue eyes locked with Jaime's depressed green ones. He looked around, then after shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked over to her.

"Jaime,"

"I know, you want me to leave you alone." said Jaime, hoping that he would stop her.

"Jaime," said Trace in a low voice. Jaime turned around, only to see him holding a box, filled with some of her belongings. At that very moment, Jaime swore her heart shattered into two. She looked up at him and, as if she was floating, walked over to Trace and took the box. Before she could even utter her goodbye, RJ and Trace both got into the truck, put the key in the igniton, and drove off, leaving Jaime standing there like a statue. She knew for sure that her heart had been offically shattered, but for some reason, she didn't want to close it up, she decided not to do anything and just let it bleed.

--

* * *

--

Hope ran down her stairs with her guitar on her back and her song pad in her hand, searching for a family member. Luckily for her, she found Caitlyn, sitting in the sitting room, flipping through a parenting magazine. Only seven more months to go until she was due, and she and Nate were buckiling down on the preperations.

"Aunt Caitlyn!" called Hope as she ran over to her aunt and sat on the ottoman next to the couch (it was evident that Nate and Shane had been in there before they left for the recording studio, since the ottoman was suppose to be over near the chair).

"Yes?"

"I have a killer song!" exclaimed Hope, flashing her mothers smile. Caitlyn noticed this and smiled as well,

"Wow, you're happy again,"

"I know! And it's all because I got everything out in a song! I want you to listen to it!" said Hope.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't know. I haven't produced a song since you were five years old, yet alone been asked by someone to listen to a fresh track,"

"But you listen to my Dad and Uncle Nate's songs all the time,"

"True," began Caitlyn, swinging her legs off of the couch and sitting upright while throughing her magazine down to the end of the couch, "But they make me do that against my will sometimes...But, if you _really _think that it's killer,"

"Oh, it is!" stated Hope.

"Then let's hear it!" exclaimed Caitlyn excitedly. Hope nodded, swung her guitar around and opened her song pad up, placing her fingers on the frets, she began to strum a slow, depressing melody that Caitlyn, as soon as she heard it, knew would be even better if sang along with a piano, but she pushed that thought away and listened to her niece sing to her, something she hadn't done since she was thirteen.

**_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take you take the very best of me  
So I start to fight 'cuz I need to feel something  
But you do what you want 'cuz I'm not what you wanted_**

**_Oh what a shame  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
And just walk away  
Ain't no use defending words that you would never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
Never been anywhere  
As cold as you_**

**_You put up walls and painted them all shades of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_**

**_Oh what a shame  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
And just walk away  
Ain't no use defending words that you would never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
Never been anywhere  
As cold as you_**

**_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you_**

**_Oh what a shame  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
And just walk away  
Ain't no use defending words that you would never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through,  
Never been anywhere as cold...  
As you..._**

**_ohh, ohh, ohh_**

Caitlyn was silent for a few moments, then looked up at her niece with a sligh smile,

"Honey, I know you hate it, but why don't we go down to the studio and record it, it's song that deserves that." said Caitlyn, expecting to have Hope turn her down, but instead, Hope nodded estatically and ran to put her shoes on, dying to get into the studio. Caitlyn realized something that day. Even though Hope hated even the slightest mention of his name, Derek really did change Hope.

--

* * *

--

Jaime was sitting at the end of her mothers black limo, wishing that Trace didn't do what he just did. She looked over at her brother and sighed heavily, Derek did forgiv her, but his pain was still too much for Jaime to handle, knowing she caused it and all. But Derek did give her the benifit of the doubt. Telling her that even though what she did was completely wrong, Hope did jump to conclusions and blamed him, and that even though he was still hurt by her, Derek still loved her as a sister, and that wasn't going to change.

"Der," began Jaime. Derek's blue eyes traveled over to her and gave a half hearted smile.

"Yeah?"

"If you want to get Hope back, there's something you can do for it."

"What is it?" asked Derek, now fully attentive.

"Have you ever seen _Say Anything _with John Cusack?"

Derek smiled widely, knowing exactly what his sister was talking about.

--

* * *

**Okay, so here's the plan...**

**Since there is only five or six more chapters left in this story, I will be working in overdrive to finish this story by itself, putting my other three stories on hiatus. Don't worry, they'll all be back, but this story, since it's the longest and oldest, will be put into overdrive. Then once it's done, probably _The Long and Winidng Road _will be next to be put on overdrive, then _Sympathy For The Devil_, then _Children of Degrassi. _There will be more information posted on my profile. **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	20. Three Months Later

**The song used in this chapter is:**

**"Don't Think I Don't Think About It" by _Darius Rucker _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Don't Think I Don't Think About It" or the band/singer _Darius Rucker. _All the rights belong to its respected writers and producers. I do not own the movie "Camp Rock" or it's characters. I do own the plot and the characters Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jaime Tyler, Trace Larkin and any other character NOT featured in the original movie.**

_**Bold Italics- Trace singing  
**(Italic)- The things going on in the music video_

* * *

--

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL **

**--**

**Three Months Later**

**--**

Jason and Abby walked along the garden paths at the recording studio, where Hope was currently recording her new album. It seems that finding her voice at camp gave Hope a whole new outlook on singing and recording. Abby noticed something about Jason today though, he seemed...Figity. Like he had something on his mind, but didn't know what to do about it. And after being in a realitonship with him for three months, she had figured out a way to help her boyfriend get things off of his mind.

"Jay," began Abby, looking over at Jason, who's eyes were narrowed infront of him, "Jay," began Abby again, placing her free hand on the side of Jason's face, turning it over to face her, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Jason sighed and tightened his grip on Abby's hand and walked him over to a garden seat, taking a deep breath and shoveling his hand in his pocket.

"What-" before Abby could finish her sentence, Jason's lips crashed onto hers. Abby was taken back by Jason's actions, and in a reaction, pushed Jason off of her.

"Jay, what are you doing?"

"Do you want to get married?" asked Jason quickly. Now Abby was _completely_ shocked.

"Jason Robert Ronson, do you _hear _yourself right now? You want to get married?! We aren't even engaged!" exclaimed Abby. Jason hit himself on the head, then groaned.

"I'm sorry...I-I'm not good at this stuff..."

"This stuff? What stuff?"

"This..." said Jason, reaching into his pocket and taking out a small velvet box. Abby's jaw was nearly on the floor as she watched Jason extremely carefully as he got on one knee and opened the box, revealing the diamond ring that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Oh my gosh..." muttered Abby under her breath as her hand covered her mouth as a sly smile came over Jason's face.

"Abigail Naime, will you marry me?" asked Jason, looking into Abby's steel blue eyes which were filling up with tears.

"Why me?" asked Abby. Jason looked at her for a moment, then chuckled,

"I'm asking you to spend the rest of your life with me, and you're asking me why?"

Abby gave a smile and took Jason's hand in hers as a lock of her hair fell out from behind her ear.

"I mean, what do you find so...Amazing about me that you would want to marry me?" asked Abby.

"Well...Everything about you, Abby! I love the fact that you can play the flute like it's nobody's buisness! I love how you're eyes sometimes look like they're see through and that when you're angry, they look like they could burn through me. I love that you aren't an attention hound and aren't trying to get the papparzzi to look at you when we're out together. I love that you can handle begining an Aunt to Hope, and from what we've all seen, you're amazing at it. I love how you love birdhouses and birds just as much as I do. Do you know how hard it is to find a girl who loves birhouses just as much as me? It's so rare that-"

This time, Abby cut off Jason with her lips. After pulling away from the passionate lip lock, she rested her forehead against Jason's to the point where their noses were barely touching and whispered,

"Yes,"

Jason broke out in another huge smile and in one swift movement, stood up and picked up Abby in his arms, spinning her around and around as she laughed.

--

* * *

--

Jamie flopped down on her bed at her father's house with a loud "Ouf" as she took a deep breath. Three months ago, she lost the one boy who she actually, for once, felt strong feelings for. But he was now out and on tour and living the famous life, the life she once wanted so badly to live. But now that reality has came to her, she feels no need to be living like that. Jamie is now starting to become comfortable with her life just the way it is.

But what about her brother, Derek? Derek has been visiting his father in England for the past two months, but now that he will be arriving home soon, he, along with the assitance of Jamie, will be going to get Hope back, doing it the one way that Jamie knew would get right to Hope, and any girl for that matters, heart. But for right now, or until her brother calls her, Jamie was alone again. She grabbed her remote off of her bed and pushed down on the power button, turning on _HotTunes_, and considering the time it was, she knew that they were now doing the "Fresh New Artist" segment. She threw the remote down next to her and laid her head down again, closing her eyes and just listening to the sound of the annoucers voice.

_"And that was The Gemstones with "A Fools Game", keep an eye out for those twin girls, because they both know how to rock!"_

Jamie rolled her eyes at how incredibly cheesy the host was and was about to say a sarcastic remark until she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

_"And now, a true rock band that has also made the tranfer over to the country charts as well. The Riots, a band consisting mainly of drummer and co-founder, RJ Perez and lead signer and lead guitarist Trace Larkin," _

Jamie sat straight up and watched the screen intently as her heart began to ache for Trace. And just her luck, they showed a portion of an interview with both RJ and Trace. Trace's hair was now growing out and he had gotten snake bite piercings on his upper lip, but Jamie was still incredibly attracted to Trace, and it only made the pain in her heart worse when he began talking...

_"This song is written about a girl who I was seeing over the summer. Things were great but, like all relationships, things got complicated and...Well, I'm not going to tell everything, but it ended with me driving away from the camp that we both attended and seeing her standing there in my rearview mirror and me feeling like crap for doing that for a days and days. But when we recorded this song, it kinda helped things heal for me." _

_"So, who was this heartbreaker?" asked the reporter that went unseen. Jamie saw in Trace's face that he didn't apprecitate the reporter calling Jamie that, but he covered it up with a smile and shook his head, _

_"I don't think that it would be right of me to say her name on publice television. She desereves privacy just as much as anyone else." _

_"So, here with their new song "Don't Think I don't Think About It", here are The Riots!" _

Jamie grabbed her old, over stuffed teddy bear and sat indian style on her bed, watching the screen intently.

_(The screen went black, but then came back with a cloud of dust coming from the back of a car and a red pick up truck zooming away, leaving a young, brunette that resembled Jamie standing there, crying, then the music began and the camera focused on Trace, who was sitting on a cabin railing, which is went Jamie realized that they were filming at Camp Rock. Trace looked over into the camera, and with obvious sad eyes, began to sing)_

_**I left out in a cloud  
Of taillights and dust  
Swore I wasn't coming back  
Said I had enough**_

_(Trace jumped off of the railing and walked over to the girl with was frozen in the pose with her hand over her face and crying, but Trace continued to walk)_

_**Saw you in the rearview standin,  
Fading from my life**_

_(The scene switched to Trace standing infront of the camera, a close up on his beautiful face)_

_**But I wasn't turnin' 'round,  
No not this time**_

__

(The scene went to RJ slamming down on the drums and Trace standing on the Camp Fire Jam stage, the stage where he and Jamie had fisrt met, singing and playing his guitar)

**_But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think you don't get to me_**

_(The scene changed again to the girl before sitting on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably and Trace standing in the window, shaking his head at the girl and walking away, grabbing his hair and walking and then looking into the camera and singing)_

_**Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Could've been  
Should've been  
All worked out **  
_**_I know what I felt  
And I know what I said_**

_(Trace stopped and turned around to look at the girl again, but she slowly faded away)_

**_But don't think I don't think about it_**

_(The next scene was Trace and RJ sitting in their old cabin, and Trace starring out the window as RJ talked to him about something, but Trace's eyes were focused on the window)_

**_When make choices,  
we gotta live with them_**

_(The window that Trace was watching soon starts to play out the girl in a wedding dress and smiling with a man that wasn't Trace in a tuxedo and dancing with her with the same smile on his face)_

_**Heard you found a real good man  
And you married him**_

_(Trace stands up, unable to handle seeing the girl like that, leaving RJ baffeled by his actions)_

_**I wonder if sometimes  
I cross your mind**_

_(Trace stood out on the front deck of the cabin and saw the first scene of him driving away happening again, so he runs over to it, trying to stop it)_

_**Where would we be today  
If I never drove that car away? **_

_(But the car and the girl fade away leaving Trace standing there. He falls to the ground on his knees and looks down, seeing the tire marks, then looks back into the camera, the emotions clearly in his eyes)_

_**Don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets**_

(Trace stood up and walking through the camp site, turking his body to show every emotion he was feeling over the subject)

**_Don't think you don't get to me_**

_(Trace looked into another window and saw him and the girl holding on to eachother and kissing, then the window being shattered on its own)_

**_Between the work  
And the hurt  
And the whiskey_**

_(Trace stood up and walked over to the lake and sat on the dock, his feet dangling off of the edge of the dock, he looked out as the sun set and sang as the orange light of the sun radiated off of his face)_

**_Don't think I don't wonder bout  
Could've been  
Should've been  
All worked out  
I know what I felt  
And I know what I said  
Don't think I don't think about it_**

_**Don't think I don't think about it**_

_(Trace was now in the middle of the Mess Hall, which was now cleared out other then the grand piano, the camera panned out, but Trace was still the center of the attention)_

_**Don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think you don't get to me**_

_(Trace threw his fist down through the air, then suddenly a ghostly like scene of him and the girl dancing through the Mess Hall played infront of him, and when he swung his fist through it, it dissapeared)_

_**Between the work  
And the hurt  
And the whiskey  
**_  
_**Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Could've been  
Should've been  
All worked out  
I know what I felt, and I know what I said**_

_**But don't think I don't think about it**_

_**(The camera came back over to Trace's face, which still looked hurt and depressed)**_

_**Don't think I don't  
Don't think I don't **_

_(The scene faded with Trace and RJ walking away, but Trace turning around to look at the cabin one more time, then seeing the girl again, and looking down as she faded away. The screen faded to black)_

Jamie's jaw was hanging open since the first time she saw Trace giving the interview, and now was crying.

_"Well, it looks like to me that Trace still has feelings for that girl. Sweetie, if your watching this, you better give Trace a call and make up! The boy's hurtin' with out you!"_

Jamie turned off the televison and laid back on her bed, looking up at her celing, thinking of what to do next. Luckily for her, her cellphone began to ring. She picked it up and read the title, and smiled slyly when she saw it was Derek.

"Hey...Where are you? Alright, I'll be outfront in two minutes...Yes Der, it's going to work! Alright, bye."

Jamie got off of her bed and walked over to her vanity and smiled when she looked at herself in the mirror. She really was changing, and all for the better.

--

* * *

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	21. I'm outside you're window with my radio

**The song used in this chapter is:**

**"Sorry" by _Buckcherry_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Sorry" or the band/singer _Buckcherry_, all the rights to the song belong to it's rightful writers and producers. I do not own Camp Rock or any characters or places affliated with the movie. I do own Hope Grey, Derek Tyler, Jamie Tyler, Trace Larkin, RJ Perez and any other character not featured in the orginal film. **

**there's alot of brother/sister cuteness and of course (as you probably noticed from the title), a scene in which was inspired by the movie "Say Anything". Of course, it won't be exactly like it (since I never saw that movie in it's entirety), but I will say it was the inspiration for this chapter. **

* * *

--

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL **

**--**

**I'm outside of you're window with my radio**

**--**

Derek's old blue chevy pulled up to the Grey/Ronson/Rivers residence and turned off his headlights so that they wouldn's suspect anything. Jamie was in the car with him as well, watching as Derek drummed his fingers on the car wheel, then rocked back and forth in his seat, then go to unbuckle his seat, then sit back, do it again, then sit back again.

"Are you gonna do this all night or what?" asked Jamie with a laugh. Derek looked over at his sister and snorted,

"Pf, no...I'm just...Nervous..."

"It's okay...But you really need to do this now. It's almost one in the morning," whispered Jamie. Derek nodded and with one last look up at Hope's home, he grabbed his stero.

"What song did you pick?" asked Jamie as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"_Sorry_ by Buckcherry," after Jamie gave him a quizical look, Derek sighed and with a small smile, rolled his eyes over to his little sister, "It's a song we both mutually argeed on when we were having an conversation over bands and songs," Jamie nodded, then bursted out in giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked Derek, laughing as well.

"It's just that you and your girlfriends always find the weirdest things to talk about and agree on."

"Hey, you and I both know that music is everything to me," laughed Derek.

"Yes, that's true," laughed Jamie. Derek opened his car door and walked out with his boom box under his arm while Jamie got out as well, looking around for Hope's bedroom window.

"It's around back..." she muttered under her breath as she jogged across the street and came to the back fence.

"Jamie, Jamie!" yelled Derek in a horse voice as he watched his little sister stand at the back fence. The devilous grin that Jamie always seemed to have came over her face again, but this time it had good intentions behind it. She hooked her right foot into the fence, then her left higher over it.

"Jamie!" yelled Derek as he ran across the steet to his little sister and stood behind her as she climbed over the quite large fence, "Get down from there now! Don't you remember what happened when we were younger and you fell off of our fence and cracked your head open?!"

"Shut up I was 10 then!" whispered Jamie as she got to the top and looked down, seeing that there was a flower bed at the bottom of the fence, a perfect landing spot for a 6 foot tall 18 year old boy.

--

"Throw it over!" yelled Derek in a hoarse voice as he stood at the other end of the fence, looking up and waitinf for his little sister to throw over the boombox.

"I'm trying!" retorted Jamie as she climbed up the fence with the handle of the boombox on her shoulder and climbed up the fence. When she arrived to the top of the fence, she threw to boombox over and watched as it landed right at Derek's feet.

"Sorry!" muttered Jamie. Derek gave her a sarcastic smile and picked up the boombox, then began to walk away.

"Derek! Derek!" called out Jamie, but derek kept walking with a smirk on his face.

"Derek Michael Tyler! Where are you going?!" called Jamie. Derek spun around and laughed, "C'mon Jam, jump over the fence!"

"You're serious?" asked Jamie with a raised eyebrow.

"You're wasting more time sitting up there!" returned Derek. Jamie took a deep breath and took the plung down the abnormally sized fence and landed with and "Ouf" on the flowers. Derek, since his older-brother-insticts kicked in, ran over to Jamie and helped her up.

"You okay?"

"Let's just be thankful it wasn't _rose _bushes," giggled Jamie as she walked infront of her brother and around the back. The deck was above them, but they could tell by the bright pink curtains that matched the bright pink walls in the room to the left of them that it was Hope's. Derek saw her silloutte sitting on her bed, obviously not sleeping, but he knew that already since Hope had told him that she cannot sleep unless the entire room is pitch black, another trait she inherited from her father.

"Jam, go make sure we have a clear getaway path,"

"Why would we need a getaway path?"

"Incase her dad or uncles come after us. I heard that her Uncle Jason and Unlce Nate are both hunters...I don't wanna mess with hunters..." said Derek. Jamie nodded, agreeing on the fact that she didn't want to have a gun pointed at her, and ran to the back of the house's property, where there was an open field. Jamie gave him the thumbs up when she saw that the house that owned that land had no cars in the driveway and no lights on in the house.

Derek placed the boombox down carefully and slid his CD into it and with great carefullness, pushed the play button and watched as the CD spun around, then closed his eyes when he heard the first chords begin to play. When the words began, he lifeted up the boombox to his chest and waited for some sort of movement from Hope.

--

Hope laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling when she heard the sound of music playing. But it wasn't just any music. It was her song...Her and _Derek's _song. She shook her head in disbelief and walked over to the window to see something that shook her to the core. She knew he didn't see her, so she twisted herself around and leaned her back against the wall and covered her hand with her mouth in shock. It was like God had answered all of her prayers. Even though she was hurt by him...She still needed him...She loved him...She fought back the tears forming in her eyes and looked out of the corner of her window, but this time, she was caught under that fimliar gaze again.

--

Derek looked up and saw Hope's deep, dark borwn eyes looking through the corner of her window down at him, and he knew that alteast she was listening.

**_'Cuz everything inside  
Never comes out right  
When I see you cry  
It makes me wanna die_**

Derek looked away from Hope, gripped onto the boombox and hoisted it over his head, and his timing couldn't of have been better.

**_I'm sorry I'm bad  
I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry for all the things I said to you  
And I know  
I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss  
I love all of your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say  
I'm sorry_**

As of that moment when the last words were spoken, Hope made herself fully noticeable to Derek, opening her window and smiling down at him even though the tears were flowing off of her face. Derek smiled as Hope smiled down at him, then looked confused when she walked away. Derek stood there, baffeled until he saw a figure walking over from his right side. He rolled his eyes and lowered the boombox,

"Jam, I told you to keep wat-"

Hope was standing there, her hands crossed over her chest and the tracks of her tears on her cheeks,

"Hope," muttered Derek as Hope walked over to him. When she got close to his body, Derek placed the boombox on the ground while it was still playing and smiled with that crooked smile of his.

"You've watched _way _too many John Cusack films,"

That's when it happened. Derek and Hope both went in and let their lips colide together harmoniously. Derek placed his hands on the sides of Hope's face and put more into the kiss and Hope placed one arm on the back of Derek's neck and the other on the back of Derek's head, stringing her hand in his extremely wavey and golden brown hair. When they parted, Derek rested his one arm around Hope's waist and pulled her into his body, which she completely obliged to. She threw her arms around Derek as she rested her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent that she missed so badly. That smell of colonge and clean soap. She never would've thought that she would ever miss that. But she did. Derek placed his free hand on the back of Hope's head and ran it down her curls as she rested his head against hers, taking in her scent as well. Sweet Pea shampoo and body wash. It made him laugh to think that when he and Jamie were younger and when Jamie would spray her sweet pea perfume, he would freak out...And now he loved that smell and always would.

"I'm sorry Hope," whispered Derek.

"Don't be. You didn't do-"

Derek crashed his lips into hers again, sliencing her.

"Hope..."

"Hm?" answered Hope as she closed her eyes, still living in the feeling of the kiss.

"I love you..."

"I love you too Der..."

--

Nate rolled out of bed to see Hope and Derek together again. He curled his fingers into fist and got ready to leave. He should've known that Shane and Jason and Abby wouldn't hear anything, since they could sleep through pretty much anything. He was about to open his window when Caitlyn sat up on their bed, her five month pregnant belly now becoming prominent.

"Come back to bed, babe," she said sweetly.

"I can't...He's here...On our property...With our niece! Please explain to me how you're okay with this!"

"I'm not," sighed Caitlyn, flipping off her sheets and walking over to her husband, "But Hope loves him."

"Love's a big word, Cait." said Nate, tilting his head down, but not looking at Caitlyn. She sighed and walked clsoer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, letting her belly press against his lower back.

"I know it is...But she really feels for him Nate...And who are we to deny her someone that she cares about so much? And it's obvious that he feels the same way about her.

"I still think he's flakey." retorted Nate, closing his shades and turning arounf to wrap his arms around Caitlyn's expanding waist.

"You'll always think that _anyone _she dates is flakey. You will, Jason will, and of course Shane will. He might be the worst one of all,"

"You got that right," laughed Nate. Caitlyn smiled and rested her head onto Nate's chest, listening to his rythmic heart beat. Nate smiled and held his wife close, but felt something forgein to him happen. Something, almost like a strong flick, hitting his stomach, he was going to let it go until Caitlyn looked up at him with a huge smile.

"Nate...It kicked..." she giggled as she rested her hands onto her belly. Nate's eyes grew large as he looked at her with wonderment, trying to figure out if this was for real. But once he did figure it out, he gave Caitlyn a huge hug, then got down on his knees and lifted Caitlyn's shirt up to her chest, which also grew with size (even though Caitlyn now enjoys having bigger breast), and ran his fair colored skined hands over her honey colored skin and belly, taking in it's beaty. Then he placed a kiss on it, making Caitlyn giggle.

"You know...We gotta find out what we're having," said Caitlyn.

"I thought you wanted to wait until we had it to find out what it is," said Nate, looking up at her.

"I know but...I can't wait any longer. I need to know!" giggled Caitlyn.

"Are youy sure?" asked Nate.

"Positve." she smiled, giving him a kiss on the lips, then walking back to their bed and laying down, waiting for him to join her. He looked back out the window to Hope, but decided that he needed to let her grow on her own, and walked over to his wife.

* * *

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	22. Farewells and beginning, part one

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL**

**--**

**Farewells and beginning, part one **

--

Shane couldn't believe what Jason was telling him. Hope had gone back to the boy that broke her heart in two. He wanted nothing more than to just grabbed Derek by the neck and...

"Shane, don't do anything stupid," warned Jason, seeing the sternness in his friends eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, I'm gonna _kill _something stupid," grunted Shane, balling his fist up and getting ready to leave until he saw his daughter walk in the room from the back deck with Derek by her side. Hope looked up from laughing with Derek and suddenly became serious when she saw the glare that Shane was starring her and Derek down. The two Grey's stood there, neither of them talking, but just starring at one another while Derek stood there with a scared and frightened look on his face. After starring at one another for far too long, Hope spoke up,

"Dad, we need to speak to you."

"We?" questioned Shane, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we as in Derek and I. We." said Hope strongly. Derek gave him a stare, then with a grunt, walked into the living room with Hope and Derek behind him. Before Hope entered the room, Jason gently grabbed his nieces arm and whispered in her ear,

"Don't loose your temper, Hope."

Hope nodded and walked into the living room with her heart pounding hardly against her chest. When she entered, she saw her father sitting in 'his' chair with his hands in a praying fashion over his mouth and his eyes starring Derek down, who was sitting sheepishly and nervously in the couch across from Shane. Shane felt a stranger sense of coming full circle in that moment. For a few months earlier, he, Jason, Caitlyn, and Nate were all sitting in the same room, contemplating on what to do with Hope and her outrageous behavior, and now Hope was sitting in the room, a changed person, ready to fight for the boy she (and oh, how Shane hated to admit this word) loved.

"Dad, I know you're angry right now, but you have to understand, I really do love Derek,"

Shane stayed quite, not sure on what to say to his daughter.

"And I know by that look on your face that you don't know what to say next, but just hear me out, alright? I really do care about Derek, and yes, he did hurt me, and yes, I did hate him, but he apologized for that, and I forgave him-"

"I think_ Derek_ should defend himself, Hope." said Shane shortly. Hope took a deep breath, then looked over at Derek and gave him a nod, telling him it was okay to talk. "I want Derek to defend himself with just me in the room, Hope."

"So you want me to leave?" asked Hope.

"Yes Hope, Derek's a grown man, he can defend himself, right Derek?"

"Y-Yes sir." said Derek, scared at first but then getting strong at the end. Hope sighed and placed her hand on Derek's,

"I'm gonna go check up on Jaime upstairs, okay?"

"Yeah,"

Hope took a deep breath and left the room, leaving Derek with Shane.

"Sir, I'm so sorry for any pain that I've caused this family over the past three months."

"You broke Hope's heart,"

"I-I know sir, and again I'm so, so so SO sorry for that."

"Derek, look me in the eyes," said Shane, leaning forward. Derek, who had been starring at the ground for most of the time, looked up at Shane ans starred him head on in the eyes.

"Do you really love my daughter?"

Derek didn't even flinch when he answered, "Yes, I really love her."

Shane suddenly felt something come over him. He saw himself in Derek. He saw the same emotions he would feel in his heart when he thought of Mitchie, he looked at Hope the same way he would look at Mitchie, and the same for Hope.

"Then I can't do much more," said Shane, standing up.

"What do you mean sir?" asked Derek, standing up as well.

"I mean that, I can't do much more than this. I give you my blessing to date my daughter."

Derek's mouth split from a serious frown to a huge smile.

"Thank you so much sir."

"But there's one thing, you're starting a new page with this entire family, we're all going to start a fresh new page with you, but you screw things up again like this last time you're out. Now, if you and Hope have little fights along the way and break up over that, then we won't hold that against you, but if you seriously screw up on this tour, you're officially out."

"Yes si--Wait, did you say 'tour'?" asked Derek, his bright blue eyes lighting up.

"You're coming along, aren't you? I know for a fact that Hope would really like you to be there for her."

"Of course I'm going! This is awesome!" exclaimed Derek, putting his hands on his head, then pulling them down.

"Wait...What about Jaime?"

"Jaime? Well, even though her and Hope made up earlier...."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but if Jaime doesn't go...I'm not going."

Shane looked at Derek for a moment, then sighed,

"You're something else, you know that?" asked Shane with a chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"You go talk to Jaime and Hope upstairs, see what they say,"

Derek nodded and jogged over to the stairs, then ran up them to Hope's room.

--

* * *

--

"I can't get over him," cried Jaime to Hope as Hope held the weeping girl.

"Have you apologized to him?" asked Hope as she rubbed her friends back.

"...No..." cried Jaime.

"Well Jaime!" laughed Hope as she brought the red-eyed girl back up, "You have to at least give it a shot!"

"I want to but I-"

"I'm going on tour with you!" exclaimed Derek, bursting into Hope's bedroom. Jaime looked up at her brother and quickly wiped her eyes, trying to hide her tears. Derek's eyes went from excitement to concern for his sister.

"Jaime, what's wrong?" asked Derek.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," smiled Jaime, "Just finish what you were saying." she finished quickly, not wanting to harp on her heartache. Derek nodded, knowing to stay his distance when Jaime told him to.

"I'm going on tour with you this year Hope! You're dad just gave me permission!" laughed Derek as he stood infront of Hope, his hands slightly outward. Hope's deep brown eyes lit up as she gave Derek a hug, laughing and smiling.

"This is so great!"

Derek released Hope and went to Jaime,

"You're going with us too!"

Jaime, even though she was greatly flattered, turned her head away, "No, I can't."

"Why?" asked Derek and Hope at the same time. Jaime, not having a good excuse, just continued to shake her head.

"I just can't,"

"Jaime, if this is about Trace, you have to move on. One way or another," said Hope calmly, Derek agreeing with her. Jaime looked out Hope's window and sighed. After thinking for a minute, she looked over at her brother and friend and asked in a sad tone, "Do you really think this will be good for me?"

Derek and Hope, who were now standing next to one another, nodded quickly. Jaime took another sigh, then laid down on Hope's bed.

"Fine...I'll go."

As Derek and Hope rejoiced, Jaime looked out the window and tried not to cry. She just wanted to lay on her bed in a ball with nothing else but the old withered tee that Trace had given her one night when they went swimming....

--

_"I don't wanna jump in!" laughed Jaime with a hint of fear in her voice as she stood on the dock ledge, looking down at the water under her. Trace came from around Jaime and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek. _

_"C'mon, I'll do it with you," smiled Trace. Jaime took a deep breath and nodded, taking Trace's hand in hers and walking to the edge of the dock. _

_"Ready?" asked Trace. Jaime closed her eyes and nodded, just wanting to get it over with. _

_"One...Two...THREE!" yelled Trace as he and Jaime jumped off the cock, going straight down into the water._

_--_

_"I'm sooo freezzziinggg" said Jaime as she got out of the water, shivering. Trace laughed at Jaime and tossed her his white tee shirt. _

_"Here, you need it more than me," he smiled, giving Jaime as kiss on the cheek. _

_--_

That's when Jaime realized she needed to let go. Even though it was hurting her. Even though she didn't want to. She thought that she was keeping this pain away from everyone, but she was sadly mistaken.

--

* * *

--

"Put _The Riots! _On tour? Hope, that's a little short notice, don't you think?" said Shane, a little irritated with his daughter shortly after she arrived from taking Jaime and Derek back to Jaime's fathers home.

"Please dad, this is what Jaime needs,"

"But is it what our tour needs? I mean, you're already booked and _The Gemstones _are on board too, I just..." Shane trailed off when he saw how Hope was giving him the puppy dog eyes. Shane sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his thick hair, "I just think it'll be too much for one tour crew to handle. That's all."

"Dad," said Hope happily, "When you went on tour, you had Connect 3, mom, _AND _that one hit wonder band....C'mon...please?"

Shane sat in his chair, contemplating on what to do with his daughters preposition.

"Fine...I'll call their manager...But they do something to screw this tour up _once, _they're off of it for good. Got it?"

"Yes daddy!" giggled Hope as she ran around her fathers desk and gave him a hug, feeling that everything was going to fall into place.

"But you can't tell anyone yet...Not until the tour starts...Okay?"

"Yup!" laughed Hope as she ran out of the office and down the hallway. As soon as Hope was gone, Shane leaned back on his chair and groaned heavily, not believing how he had given into Hope...

--

* * *

--

"Just breath, Nate," giggled Caitlyn as she and her husband waited for the doctor to reveal the sex of their child.

"Why are you so calm?" asked Nate, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know...Some people are just naturally calm..."

"Well, lets hope our baby's like that," laughed Nate uneasily as the doctor returned with the results in her hands. Nate and Caitlyn decided to do things a little differently. Instead of having the sex of the child shown on the ultrasound machine, they wanted the doctor to place it on a sheet of paper, then tell them it to their faces, since they both wanted to find out at the same time.

"Well?" asked Caitlyn.

"Congratulations... It's a boy." smiled the doctor. Nate's fist immediately pumped into the air and he yelled out in pride a 'Woo-hoo!" and Caitlyn just giggled at her husband.

"We're having a boy!" laughed Nick.

"Have you two picked out a name?" asked the doctor. Caitlyn and Nate looked at one another and nodded.

"Talan Mitchel..." smiled Caitlyn. Nate looked at her, confused. After the doctor left, Nate questioned the change of the baby's middle name.

"I thought that it would be nice to sort of name him after Mitchie, you know?"

Nate smiled and chuckled at his wife, over joyed with the fact that he was going to have a son.

--

* * *

**R&R!**

**-Rose  
**


	23. End:Farewells and beginnings, part two

**DADDY'S LITTLE AND UNRULY GIRL**

**--**

**Farewells and beginnings, part two**

**--**

The tour bus pulled into the parking lot of the local airport, where Hope, now even more mature looking then ever, stood with her father, waiting for the other tour buses to pull into the parking lot. Tess' light blue Volvo drove into the parking lot and zoomed over to where the Grey's were standing, and where Nate was standing with the extremely pregnant Caitlyn, who looked like she was going to give birth not any day, but any _minute_.

"Cait, you really shouldn't be here..." trailed off Nate.

"Relax, I'm just here to see you guys off. Abby's going to take me home, whenever she and Jason decide to get here." responded Caitlyn, the last part of her sentence seemed to be a bit more sour than the rest of it, but being almost a week over due with her first child and dealing with an ungodly amount of pressure on her back and feet, she had an excuse to be irritated.

"They'll be here eventually," muttered Shane as he saw Tess, in all over her over-bleached hair and over tanned skin glory step out of her Volvo and Jaime and Derek climb out the car and rush, rather eagerly , to the trunk of the car to get their luggage. Shane looked over to his daughter and saw that she had an ear to ear smile. She hurried over to Derek and went over to kiss Derek on the lips, but since Derek caught the glare that was given off by Shane, he quickly turned his face to the side and kissed Hope on the cheek.

"Are you guys ready to go?" asked Hope excitedly to the Tyler siblings,

"They haven't _stopped _talking about it." smiled Tess, showing her obviously bleached teeth. Sometimes Hope wondered if Jaime ever felt pressured by her mothers beauty to feel beautiful as well. Or felt inadequate to her mother...

"Well, there going to have a blast!" smiled Hope as she took a few bags from Tess.

"I got them," smiled Derek taking the bags from Hope's hands and placing them on his shoulders. Jaime looked over to her mother and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye.

"I'll call you went we get off the plane." said Jaime in a bit of a worried voice - like she was afraid of saying the wrong thing to her mother.

"Okay." said Tess, sounding a little - no, sounding very rushed, eager to get to her oldest. When she released Jaime, her arms flew over Derek and held him in a tight embrace, much tighter than the weak hug she gave her daughter.

"I'll miss you sweetie!" said Tess as she gave Derek a kiss on either cheek, then gave him a squeeze before letting him go.

"I'll call _you _in a little bit," said Tess, closing her trunk and walking around the other side of the car to get in her front seat.

"Have fun Der!" called Tess, revving up her engine, "Oh," she said before flooring it out of the vacant airport parking lot, "Behave Jaime." Then she zoomed off. Hope realized something as she watched Derek walk away and Jaime stand there like a statue...a depressed and neglected statue. She realized that Derek was the favorite between the two. Not just by a small margin, either. Derek was the center of attention, and Jaime was, in every sense of the word, the mistake. She certainly wasn't planned like Derek seemed to be. And she seemed to be completely deprived of any love or attention as a child, which explained everything to Hope. It explained why Jaime was so nasty; she didn't know how to express herself in a loving manner. It explained why she wanted so much attention from Trace when she found out he was going to camp as well; she needed someone to love her, not like a brotherly love, but a love that would be unconditional.

"C'mon you two," smiled Caitlyn, her usually thin face had seemed to fill out from the weight gain. Jaime turned around and walked on the opposite side of Caitlyn and Hope on the other side of her. But before they took a step onto the bus, Caitlyn hunched over and held her stomach in pain.

"Aunt Caitlyn!" exclaimed Hope in fear, but Caitlyn brought herself back up and took a deep breath and laughed, but it sounded very strained, "It's okay sweetie...The baby just kicked."

Jaime and Hope both shared worried glances and proceeded into the bus.

Derek had already situated himself on the couch in the front room, now watching TV with Nate and Shane on either side of him. Hope could tell by the music in the background that it was ESPN's s Sports Center.

"Are uncle Jason and Abby here yet?" asked Shane, his eyes not leaving the television screen as he talked to his daughter.

"No. I can call..." trailed off Hope, obviously still worried about her aunt who was still not on the bus.

"Okay."

"Where's aunt Caitlyn?" asked Nate, his voice sounding a bit worried. Hope pointed outside and Nate stood up and rushed out the door.

"Do you see the other tour bus yet?" asked Shane, now looking at Jaime and Hope since it was a commercial.

"Naw, this place is deserted." said Hope, sitting down next to Derek.

"Why did we meet in an airport parking lot? Are we waiting for someone to fly in?" asked Jaime aimlessly. Shane and Hope both looked at each other, then said simultaneously,

"No!"

"Okay," said Jaime, a little taken back by their curtness, "It was only a question." After a few moments of silence, Jaime sauntered over to the back of the bus, claiming a bed and resting in it. Once they were positive that she wouldn't be coming back out, they began strategizing.

"I'll take her into the airport in five minutes, the flight should be in by then." said Hope in a hushed tone to her father.

"That sounds like a good idea. She doesn't know right?"

"Of course not. Why would she think that _they _were coming on tour with us?" asked Hope. Shane shrugged and curved the left side of his mouth up in an unknowing face.

"Wait," finally spoke up Derek, "Who's coming on the tour now?"

Hope and Shane looked at one another and silently agreed to one one another to tell Derek.

"_The Riots! _Are coming on tour with us." said the two Grey's at the same time. Hope waited, thinking that Derek was going to have a rash reaction to this, but he remained calm - a little too calm - and nodded, completely content with them coming along, since it was only Trace and RJ.

--

* * *

--

Jason was sitting in the living room of the house, with Abby going around the house, doing little things here and there in the nursery for Nate and Caitlyn, so that they wouldn't have to worry about things not being ready for the birth of the baby. As she walked across the lost above the foyer, she noticed a figure walking up the walkway. Abby new the figure couldn't of been a mailman or anything, since the figures clothing didn't look like the attire of one. As she walked more, she noticed the figure was rather small, like she was a young child that belong to one of the neighborhood families who had lost her ball over the fence and wanted it retrieved for her.

This case seemed like it was more than likely the reason for the little child to be walking to the door. So Abby gingerly walked down the stairs, but she noticed that there was an older woman with her, causing some more questions for Abby. Did she have an older sister? The woman looked older than the child, but not much older than Abby herself. Then again, they _were _living in Los Angeles....

Abby opened the door to see a little girl with extremely blonde hair with bright, tantalizing blue eyes looking up at Abby with a woman, who now close up, looked a few years older than Abby who also had blonde hair (of course hers had some brown in it), but with the same blue eyes. But something about the child wasn't like the older woman she was with.

"Hello there," smiled Abby, making contact with the little girl , "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my daddy." said the little girl bluntly. Abby's eyebrows knitted together with confusion as she looked at the child, perplexed.

"I'm sorry sweetie...I don't know -" Abby looked up at the woman with her, wondering if she had any help in this.

"I'm so sorry." smiled the woman. Her lips were plump and a deep rose color, and her teeth were all perfectly aliened. "I'm Fabiene. Fabiene Pierre. And this is my daughter, Bailey." smiled the woman, placing her elegant hand over her daughters shoulder. Abby's eyes went back and forth between the two, but she saw that they didn't really look too much alike. True, the little girl had her mothers eyes and hair, but something wasn't...right on with the looks. The child - Bailey - had differences that struck a chord with Abby. For instance, her facial expressions. They weren't like Fabiene's. They had something about them that made Abby's heart sink.

"Nice to meet you two...I'm Abby."

"Hello Abby." smiled Bailey with a wide grin. That's when something clicked with Abby. That grin could only belong to one person. Abby felt herself fall apart, but she held one to get her conclusion correct.

"I'm sorry, did you say something about your father?" asked Abby to Bailey, who nodded quickly. Again, showed another clue as to her paternity.

"I'm terribly sorry about this...But is this the home of Jason Ronson?" asked Fabienne, her eyes unchanging. Abby nodded, feeling bile rise in her throat.

"Well then, that's the answer to our question...."

"Jason is a...." trailed off Abby, seeing the answer in the young child's face. The resemblance was there. She had to be his. There was no denying it. Abby staggered back and covered her mouth with her hand, her steel eyes welling with tears as she took a sharp breath. Finally, as if on cue, Jason walked out from the living room and into the foyer where he saw a face from his past.

"Fabienne?" he questioned, walking a bit more forward and wrapping an arm around Abby's waist. If Abby could do anything, she would have shrugged him off of her, but she was numb.

"Abby? Are you o-"

"You have a kid, Jason." said Abby forcefully. Jason's eyebrows knitted together and stared at her face, unsure. Then his eyes went to Fabienne, then to Bailey, who was staring at the three adults around her, confused. Her eyes locked with Jason's and he felt a pang in his heart. He knew. He felt it.

"Are you my daddy?" she must've felt it too. Jason's jaw dropped as his head nodded slowly, not sure what to say. Bailey's mouth curved up at the sides, revealing the smile Jason knew as his own. Bailey released her mothers hand and threw her arms around Jason's leg, holding him in a hug.

"We've got _alot _of catching up to do." said Jason, looking at Fabienne with a hint of anger.

"I know," she said barely above a whisper.

"I'll get the coffee started." said Abby, walking quickly away from the door and into the kitchen. Jason and Abby, after starring at one another for awhile, both walked into the house, Bailey still looking at Jason as if he was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

--

* * *

--

Jaime and Hope stood in the plane terminal, waiting. But for what was beyond Jaime.

"Hope, what the hell are we here for?" she asked, obviously too glum to be out in public. Hope rolled her eyes and ignored her friend, not wanting to spoil the surprise. When she realized that Hope wasn't going to answer her anytime soon, Jaime sighed and shifted her weight to one side. Hope couldn't make out what she had muttered, but it sounded along the lines of "This is pointless."

Finally, just when Hope herself was growing doubtful, people began to exit the terminal. It took awhile, but she knew that it was RJ and Trace just by how they were dressed. Fame might change a few things in their lives, but their fashion sense wasn't going to change anytime soon. RJ was wearing an Ed Hardy tee with dark jeans and a thick, black belt; his hair tousled around his head, the way he liked it (Hope personally felt like he was channeling his inner Edward Cullen). Trace had on a sleeveless black shirt, also looking like an Ed Hardy design, in dark washed jeans that looked tighter than the ones on RJ; his raven black hair still in the same fashion, but sticking out under the army general styled hat on his head that was a robin's egg blue. Trace and Hope nodded, and she tapped Jaime on the shoulder, bringing her out of her daze. RJ seemed to disappear into the crowed, leaving just Jaime, Trace and Hope.

"Jaime..." was all Hope had to say as she nodded her head in Trace's direction. Jaime looked at her for a moment, then her eyes slowly went to the side. When she first looked at Trace, she stared blankly, which worried Trace, but when she ran to him, the worry left him and his arms went out infront of him, letting her run into him. Hope smiled and walked away, letting them have their own reunion. Jaime pressed her head against Trace's chest, taking in his scent of cologne.

"Why are you here?" asked Jaime. Her tone wasn't what she exactly planned it to brought her head up to look at him, then sighed.

"I wanted to let you know that...I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Trace you didn't do anything....I'm-I'm sorry."

"Just because of...That..."said Trace, obviously not wanting to rehash it, "Doesn't make how I treated you right."

"But you see, that's where you're wrong...You had every right...Every damned right...Every single right in the world-"

"Jaime, you're babbling again." said Trace with a chuckle. Jaime smiled. She missed that laugh.

"So..."

"Jaime....I'm on tour...With Hope..." smiled Trace. The smile on Jaime face wasn't normal. Her eyes didn't...look alive...That's when Trace caught something. Her eyes. They were red. Bloodshot. They were smaller. Puffy. She had been crying. And not just for a short amount of time. She looked like she had been sobbing herself to sleep every night since he left in the red truck. Trace ran his thumb over her cheek and sighed, he didn't want her to be in pain. But it was his own fault. He couldn't take it back.

_But you can make it better. _

Trace reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic covered square. It was at least half an inch thick and shimmered in the light. He took Jaime's tiny hand and placed the square in it, which is when Jaime realized it was a CD. She tilted it up and saw it was _The Riots! _debut CD. She flipped it over and saw that there was a star, a blue star sticker, next to one song. Jaime looked up at Trace, waiting for an explanation.

"It's a song I wrote about you...I was going to sing it a Final Jam but...Well, you know...."

Jaime nodded and read the title over and over again. She knew she was going to listen to it repeatedly as she did with his other song.

"So...Another song?" asked Jaime.

"You head _Don't Think I Don't Think About It_?" asked Trace, somewhat cringing.

"Mhm," giggled Jaime, the giggle made Trace smile, "I also saw the interview with the HotTunes woman. Tell me, how didn't you just slap her?"

"It took everything I had in me not to." laughed Trace.

"So what's the count now? Three songs about me?" asked Jaime, draping her arms around Trace's neck. Trace chuckled.

"Jaime," said Trace in his husky, mild voice. Jaime loved his voice whenever he said her name. "Jaime, the whole _album _is about you."

That sealed the deal for Jaime. She stood up on her tip toes and planted her lips on Trace's, smiling when she felt him kiss back.

--

* * *

--

"I'm sorry about this, Shane," said Caitlyn as she sat on the hospital bed, clad in the white paper gown and her face dripping with sweat. Nate was standing next to her, holding his cellphone out to her so she could talk to Shane.

_"Don't worry about it, Cait. He wanted to get out. That's all."_

Nate took the phone and promised that he would call to tell them when the baby was born.

"Why are you so calm?" asked Nate to Caitlyn. She sighed and rested her head back.

"Not sure...Just excited to see him, you know?"

"I know..."

"Ready, Mrs. Rivers?" asked the nurse, who had been assigned to take Caitlyn to the operating room. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor told them the baby was laying on it's side, and since she was already 4 centimeters, it was too risky to try and rotate the baby or give birth naturally. So a C-Section was the only way. Nate walked with Caitlyn to the doors, then he had to leave her.

"I'll see you in a little bit?" said Caitlyn as Nate got closer to his face. He nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth, the sob in the back of it would be let out. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, then was left alone. This was scaring him. He was in the same position as Shane was 15 years earlier. How did Shane control himself? This was agony. He paced back and forth, changing into the mint green scrubs given to him by the nurse while waiting for the nurse to tell him it was okay to enter.

--

"He's just like you, Nate." smiled Caitlyn. Their son, Talan Mitchel, had been born three hours earlier, and Nate had just finished making the calls to everyone. Nate's mother screamed, his father gave him a pep talk; Caitlyn's mother sobbed, her father congratulated him over and over again. Shane and everyone on the bus screamed; but Jason didn't really show too much happiness, but Nate could tell by the tone in his voice something else was going on.

"Do you really think so?" asked Nate.

"Nate. He's got insanely curly hair, big, puffy cheeks like you, AND he's got the same eyes as you. Talan could pass as your twin."

"Well, that's why he's my son." laughed Nate.

--

* * *

--

"Could you just please explain what's going on to me." said Jason in a weary tone. Abby was sitting in a bar stool next to Fabiene and Bailey was asleep in Fabiene's arms, sitting on her lap and her head resting on her shoulder. Fabiene sighed and nodded, ready to explain everything.

"Do you remember when we broke up?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's a reason for that...I left Los Angeles because I was...pregnant...I didn't want to tell you or anyone for that matter because you were in a band and famous. So I moved back in with my parents and then I had Bailey....I didn't really know if you were still living here or not, since it was six years ago and all. But I saw an article about Hope going on her own tour and I pieced everything together. I'm sorry this was so sudden Jason, but Bailey's questions were just so persistent that I couldn't keep on lying and pushing them to the side anymore."

"She asked about me?" asked Jason. Fabiene nodded. "And I'm sorry Abby. I didn't mean to do this to you two, before your wedding and all. I'm truly sorry."

"Don't be." said Abby with a smile. But Jason saw that her smile was bleak, it didn't show in her eyes.

"We better get going," said Fabiene, getting up from her chair and resting Bailey in her arms, "It was nice meeting you, Abby. And it was nice seeing you again, Jason."

Jason nodded, still not believing that she had come back, and was now leaving.

"Fabiene, wait," said Jason, running over to the door and stopping Fabiene, "I want to do something with Bailey. Like a father and daughter bonding thing...To get to know her."

"I think she'll like that...Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight Fabiene."

--

* * *

--

This was the moment that would change everything. Hope could feel it. Something crawled up her spine when she saw the tour bus pull up next to theirs. It was like a premonition of the future on tour. The first person out of the bus was a tall, thin girl with a full face and full, pouty lips and fiery red hair. Hope was able to link her to a memory of a trashy gossip magazine.

Ruby St. John.

The attire she was wearing made Hope worry. Wasn't she freezing? She was only wearing a light pink tank top that looked like it could pass as a corset and a denim skirt with brown cowboy boots. She got off the the stairs and waited at the side for the next person. The next was a girl that had the same facial looks as Ruby, only with platinum blonde hair, making her blue eyes that she and Ruby shared pop out a bit more. Hope knew who she was instantly too, the girl that was said to be a musical genius when it came to writing songs.

Sapphire St. John.

At least her clothing wasn't as scandalous as her twins. She had on a black button down top that had green pip stripes going up it and dark jeans and black heels; showing that she was much more mature (and classier) than her sister. Sapphire walked over next to her sister and waited for the next person to come off. This person was a tall, dark haired man with high cheek bones and deep brown eyes. His clothing was a white button up shirt, light washed jeans and sneakers. Hope knew who this man was too; rummaging through her fathers files in his office when he wasn't looking paid off.

Jeremy Tomlin. Music producer extraordinaire.

Ruby seemed to forget that there was one more person to exit the bus, since she took off as soon as Jeremy was at her side. The last person on the bus sprinted after the rest of them, her sandy blonde hair flew back, showing her large earrings and her angelic looking face. True, compared to the other two, she looked quite ordinary, but she was still pretty. Her eyes told who she was. And the book currently pressed against her chest showed what made her different.

Regan St. John. The shadow child.

There they stood, across from the Hope Grey tour gang. Everyone in a line, as if this was going to be the scene of an epic battle. Hope looked down her line and saw that RJ's eyes were set on Reagan like she was the only one in the line. Hope nudged Derek so he could look too, and he smiled as well, but couldn't ignore the glare Ruby was giving him. The look she was giving him brought Hope back to when she was in the third grade and she told everyone that Maggie Davis and Peter Marks kissed behind the swings, causing Maggie to glare at Hope like that for a week. Did Derek tell everyone something about Ruby? Did Derek and Ruby even know one another?

Shane moved out from the line and shook Jeremy's hand and began talking to him. Hope saw the eyes of the twins look down the line, giving them all (more to Hope, though) dirty looks, like they were jealous. But why?

"I gotta feeling," said Derek, leaning down to Hope as soon as Shane went of the introduce himself to the twins, "This is going to be one hell of a tour."

Hope looked up at him and stared for a while, thinking of everything that had happened since June.

"You know, considering the _hell _we all went through since we all met, I think this isn't going to break us. Will it?"

Derek chuckled in his deep way, then looked at Hope with his perfect blue eyes.

"Not at all."

He bent his neck down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, letting it linger there for awhile. This wasn't a continuing cycle.....

This was a new beginning.

* * *

--

An end of an era.

The beginning of a new one.

The end of 

_Daddy's Little and Unruly Girl _

the beginning of

_Only Hope._

--

* * *

--

**So, this is it...the end...of this installment  
**

**Thank you to all who have stuck by this story. Even when I had my bitchy times ;P **

**Thank you to all who listened to my problems and gave me some of the best advice I've ever had. Seriously, you guys are amazing. **

**Thank you to all the people who put this in different C2's, and more thanks to whom ever (you don't need to tell me who you are) who nominated me for an Offical Camp Rock Award, if you saw the look on my face when I saw that, you would've died! **

**So look out for _Only Hope_, it'll be out soon. Possibly a New Year present? lol **

**I love you guys **

**R&R!**

**-Rose  
**


End file.
